


Kiss the World Goodbye

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Bisexual Senshi Sailor Moon [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Usagi, Bisexual setsuna, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polysexual Mamoru, Time Travel, coming to terms with yourself, mentions of child abuse, most of them are poly, polyamorous senshi, the starlights are all sapphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sailor Pluto met with her queen, she did not know exactly what she was asking for. Happiness? Completion? The destruction of Crystal Tokyo? </p><p>Fortunately for the time guardian, Serenity is well aware of both Setsuna and Usagi's feelings, but are either of them willing to sacrifice the utopia they fought for? Is Chibiusa? Are Usagi and Mamoru?</p><p>And when the Starlights return, what will Usagi do about her feelings that go somewhere past the lines of friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the series, but only the first one really needs to be read with this one.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this bittersweet chapter.
> 
> This particular story will be multichap because it will include Chibiusa, Mamoru, and maybe Usagi's thoughts too.

Sailor Pluto knelt before Neo-Queen Serenity. "Are you sure, My Lady, it would mean the disappearance of this timeline. Crystal Tokyo, the utopia that you and the king founded, will likely never come to be."

The queen gave her companion a sad, but tender smile. "Pluto, we both know that this is not the utopia we pretend it is." The fair woman looked away, her bright eyes very distant. "I would have liked to give Small Lady the chance to be surrounded by friends when she was growing up. Being queen took time away from family." The queen placed her slender hands on the taller woman's shoulders. "I love Endymion dearly, but I will not deny that my love for you, for them, and for her, is not platonic." Crimson eyes searched blue, looking for any hesitance. "Setsuna," Serenity had never addressed her without an honorific before, "if there is a future where we can all be happy, then make it happen."

"What about you?" Pluto couldn't bear the idea of Serenity and Endymion vanishing. "You will disappear."

"No, Endymion and I will be just fine." Serenity gave the time guardian a wise smile that would have been out of place on her younger self. "What you don't know, Setsuna, is that all of these timelines that you can no longer see do not die. They all still exist and continue, they are just out of reach because they are past the point of your reach."

"I do not understand, My Queen," Pluto responded, trying to comprehend something that she should have known. 

Serenity smiled, tapping her cheek and winking. Pluto's heart did a somersault at the motion. "Because this future was viable at one point, it will continue to exist no matter what Usagi does." The queen's grin faded, her sapphire eyes wise and mournful. "The only thing though, is that once the changes begin to take place, the doorway that connects Crystal Tokyo to the present that you are living in will collapse. I will still exist, and so will you, but we will not be able to see each other again."

"But then, what about Small Lady? Will she never come to be?"

Serenity's sadness grew. "Even if Small Lady somehow managed to be born to Usagi and Mamoru in another timeline- which is doubtful in and of itself because of timing-, she will not be the one that you all know and love."

"Serenity, I could ne-"

The queen pressed her finger to Pluto's lips. "That is why you are taking her with you."

"I-" crimson eyes widened in shock. "What? You cannot be serious, My Lady."

Serenity sighed wearily. "Setsuna, I love my daughter very much, but so does everyone else. I had 900 years to give her the family she deserved, and I failed." Serenity took a shaky breath, holding back tears. "Usagi, Mamoru, and all of the senshi gave her more love in the past than she got here in all these centuries. She deserves to have a loving family."

"But...you will never be able to see her again."

"I know, but she deserves happiness. She deserves to be surrounded by her friends. I want you to take her there." Serenity wrapped her arm around herself. "Endymion and I have already agreed that this is for the best. All that's left is Small Lady herself."

Pluto embraced Serenity just before the queen's tears hit the ground. "As you wish."


	2. Small Lady

"Small Lady," Serenity called as she stepped back from Setsuna, "please, come in. I know you were listening."

Startling, the princess pushed the marble door open, tear tracks running down her cheeks. 

Serenity held her arms open, and the pink-haired girl threw herself into the embrace. "Mama!" She started crying again as Serenity ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't wanna lose you!"

"You won't lose me, Small Lady," Serenity said, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I will always be with you here," she said, pointing.

"In my heart?"

The queen chuckled. "Well, yes, but I meant in your crystal." Serenity smiled at her daughter's confusion. "You see, your Pink Moon Crystal, which will allow you to live outside the timeline, was my starseed first. No matter where you go, you will always carry half of my essence in the crystal."

"Really?"

Serenity nodded, and Pluto agreed when Small Lady looked to her. 

Small Lady bit her lip, "But how would this even work?"

Serenity shrugged, looking to Pluto in a very Usagi way. 

Pluto spun her garnet rod, creating a distortion in time and space that she alone could see through. 

"The details were unclear earlier. All I could sense before was that this future was safe for Small Lady, and would allow an alternative that is happier for you, My Queen."

"What about Mamo-chan?" Small Lady asked.

The queen and the princess watched in fascination as their companion closed her eyes and drifted through time. After several minutes of awed silence, Setsuna let out a happy sob, making the princess and the queen jump. 

Pluto focused on the Small Lady. "Mamoru and Usagi appear to be very happy, and still together in this future, even though they have multiple partners. So tell me, Small Lady, how would you like to be a big sister?"

"A big sister?" The princess couldn't even imagine, but somehow the idea, however foreign, felt right. 

"Indeed. In the other future, you would have many siblings, and many more parents."

Neo-Queen Serenity gave a sad smile. Even though this was better for everyone, it would still tear her apart to watch her daughter leave. 

Small Lady's eyes widened in amazement. How different would it be to grow up surrounded by a big family. No more empty halls. No more guilt over the time her parents gave her taking away from the planet. No more lonely days spent wandering the palace, hoping to find one of her aunts, or even a maid to play with. 

"In the other future," Small Lady started, her hands twisting the fabric of her dress, "are you one of my parents?" 

Pluto looked taken aback, but her shock melted into a smile as warm as her eyes. "Yes."

....

Many tears and hugs later, Small Lady, now wearing her casual clothes from the 21st century, held Sailor Pluto's hand as they began their goodbyes to the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo. 

Neo-Queen Serenity pulled her daughter into a bone-crushing hug. "Be good to Usagi, you hear me? And listen to your moms, dads, and other parents, okay?"

King Endymion wrapped both of his girls in his arms. "We love you so, so much, Small Lady. We couldn't be prouder."

"I love you, Mama, Papa!" At last, when all three of them were crying, Small Lady pulled back to fling herself at her aunts for one last group hug. 

"I love you guys!"

"We love you too," Venus promised. Mars handed her the bunny backpack, full of presents from each of the senshi. Jupiter handed her an enormous basket of food and recipes, telling her to make sure she ate right. Mercury gave Chibiusa a small computer.

"I pre-loaded it with all of the pictures we have in the archives of us and your family. You don't have to look at them if you'd rather not, but I thought I'd give you the option."

Small Lady squeezed Mercury in a hug, thanking her

Neptune kissed her forehead. "We love you, little bunny. Go with Pluto, and make sure we don't make the same mistakes as we did before." Here, the ocean senshi nudged her wife. "Don't let Auntie Haruka and her big head get between Usagi and the people she loves, okay?"

Uranus looked offended, and Small Lady giggled, wrapping her arms around the waist of her tallest aunt. Uranus smiled. "As much as I hate to admit it, Neptune is right. I did get in everyone's way; even my own. Go set things right, little one."

"I promise, I'll help Puu to ensure we all get our happily ever after!"

With one last hug from her parents, Small Lady- no, Chibiusa- took Pluto's hand again, and together, they disappeared.

Before the pink glow even faded, Neo-Queen Serenity collapsed, sobbing. Her husband and companions gathered around, each of them crying as well. 

It was for the best, but it still tore them apart. Forever was a very long time to be without someone. 

Some time later, after the sobs had subsided, Serenity looked up at the night sky. Even if it was too late for her to be happy as Usagi, maybe it wasn't too late for Serenity. For now, she wanted a break from Crystal Tokyo. Even though her daughter had just left, the walls of the palace already felt so much emptier. She knew that she would go mad if she didn't leave. Besides, she had heard that Kinmoku was lovely this time of year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated, but that's because school is busy, inspiration comes and goes, and I'm working on a very long Seiusa fic that won't be posted until I'm done with it for fear of giving up on it (like most of my multichap things on Fanfiction).
> 
> Please review! Let me know your thoughts about this chapter!


	3. Distant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Usagi and Mamoru are both confused.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked again, placing his hand gently on his girlfriend's shoulders.

She jumped, letting out a squeak in surprise. Her head whipped around so quickly that she almost hit him in the face with her hair. 

"Are you alright?"

Usagi glanced back at the darkening sky, sighing. "Yeah, everything is fine."

Mamoru took her hand in his and kissed it. "It's okay to miss them." 'To miss her,' he thought silently.

Usagi's eyes widened, and she dropped his hand to wave both of hers frantically. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mamo-chan! Everything is perfectly fine." She smiled, but Mamoru knew it was fake.

He was hurt that she still wouldn't talk to him about Seiya. He was nowhere near oblivious enough to miss the fact that Usagi hadn't moved on from the mysterious idol.

Every time she went on the balcony these days, he would find Usagi staring at the stars. After several failed attempts at talking about what happened while he was dead, Mamoru finally went to Minako, knowing that she had a pretty good idea about the connection Usagi shared with the leader of the foreign senshi. 

From all of the run-ins to softball to the bodyguard incident to the identity reveal, it had become increasingly clear that Seiya loved Usagi, and Mamoru knew deep down that Usagi loved the girl back. Minako had told him as much as she knew, but she reminded him that no one but Usagi and the Starlights had lived to defeat Galaxia. That kind of connection- one forged in battle- was powerful, and in this particular arc of their lives, Mamoru was lost. 

Now, looking at Usagi, Mamoru felt his heart wrench. He wanted to tell her that it was okay to love Seiya, he really did. How could he begrudge happiness to either girl? They had saved Earth when he could not. Seiya had protected Usagi when he was nothing more than a starseed in Galaxia's collection, and Seiya had made Usagi happy when she was falling apart.

But every time Mamoru opened his mouth to reassure Usagi, he found himself frozen by the fear of what it would mean for their relationship, and for the future. 

So, as he always did, he smiled at Usagi, gently told her that everything was fine, and then pulled her back into his apartment. 

The two of them split some shortcake that Mamoru had picked up the day before, but Usagi still seemed to be lightyears away. 

Just as Mamoru was clearing the plates, a flash of pink light caught the corner of his eye. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other with confused, but knowing expressions. 

"Chibiusa?" 

The girl had landed in the living room, her hand still clutching Pluto's. Both time travelers had drying tear tracks on their cheeks.

"Pluto?" Usagi approached the pair, apprehension on her face. "Is something wrong?"

Pluto shook her head, smiling. "No, princess. Everything is going to be okay."

Chibiusa nodded in agreement as she rubbed her cheeks, trying to wipe away the evidence of tears. "Mamo-chan, can I stay with you tonight? Please?"

Mamoru still found himself at a loss, but he nodded, adding, "Of course. You're always welcome here, Chibiusa."

Half an hour later, the two had released their transformations, and they were sitting on Mamoru's couch, nibbling on some of the shortcake. 

Usagi continued to frown at the pair, unable to shake the feeling that something was off. Neither Chibiusa nor Setsuna offered any comment, though, so Usagi wished them both a goodnight, kissed Mamoru, and began to head home for dinner. 

As soon as the echoes of her heels had faded down the hall, Setsuna put her fork down, turning to look intently at Mamoru. 

"Why are you two here?" He tried to keep his tone neutral, but his worry and curiosity seeped through. 

Setsuna opened her mouth, but Chibiusa was the first to speak. "We know Usagi is in love with Sailor Star Fighter, and we think you know it too."

Mamoru's eyes widened at the directness the girl employed. Finally, he steepled his fingers. "Yes, I am aware."

Setsuna folded her hands in her lap after pushing her plate away. "The Starlights are going to return tonight."

Mamoru leaned forward, his eyes widening. What did they want him to do? Did he have to send the Starlights away? How could he possibly do that to them; they were heroes and friends. But...-and he hated that this thought came to him- what about Crystal Tokyo?

Setsuna drew Mamoru's attention. "I know what you're thinking, but it is quite the opposite, really."

"You're not supposed to shoo them away, Mamo-chan," Chibiusa said. "You need to make sure they stay."

"I- w-what?" 

Setsuna looked at the pink-haired girl beside her, unsure how to proceed.

"Mamo-chan, we came from Crystal Tokyo to alter the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story, if so, please consider leaving kudos and/or a review!
> 
> It's quite a mess, but I think it's going to be a fun au.


	4. Talking it Over, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna and Chibiusa sit Mamoru down to talk about Usagi's love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually less than half of what I typed for this chapter, but it was so long compared to the other chapters that I decided to split it. The next chapter will be posted soonish because it's already written.

Mamoru inhaled sharply, almost choking on his spit at the shock. "Excuse me?"

Chibiusa took her father's hand. "I love Mama and Papa, and they love me, but Crystal Tokyo is not a utopia." Though she looked no older than ten, Chibiusa's eyes held centuries of wisdom. "I grew up alone. Mama and Papa ruled the solar system, so it was rarer and rarer to see them as the years passed. I know they love me, but all of us would rather I grow up knowing what family feels like."

Mamoru sat back, his brow furrowed. He had no idea that Chibiusa still felt so isolated. But, he realized in hindsight, that would explain why she came to the past to make friends. Oh god, how had he never realized what she was going through? Did that make him a terrible dad?

"Mamo-chan, it's okay." She had read the look on his face with ease. "You aren't supposed to know how I feel all of the time. You may have empathetic powers, but that doesn't mean you always know what's wrong."

"But I still feel like I should have known!" Mamoru sighed, and then his mind picked up on something. "Wait a minute, what does this have to do with the Starlights?"

Setsuna leaned forward, a blush dusting her dark cheeks. "Besides ensuring Small Lady's happiness, we wanted to ensure the happiness of all of us."

His thoughts drifted to Usagi. "So that's what this has to do with Seiya."

Setsuna nodded. "Although I doubt she admits it, Usagi-chan is in love with Sailor Star Fighter. She loves the both of you, and I have foreseen that more people also have a place of residence in her heart."

"But, if we were to open up our relationship, would she love me less?" Mamoru felt like it was a stupid question. He already knew the answer, but the words had slipped out anyway. 

Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "C'mon Mamo-chan, we both know Usagi could be in love with a thousand people and still adore you just the same."

Mamoru sighed again. "I know, it's just-"

Chibiusa cut him off. "Do you love Usagi any less because you love Fiore?"

If he'd been drinking something, Mamoru was positive he would have spit it out. "Who told you about Fiore?"

"Mama did." Chibiusa was absolutely unapologetic as she continued, "Besides that, I know you love Puu."

Both adults gasped and blushed. The two of them would not look at each other. 

After a minute, Mamoru removed his hand from where he tried to hide his flaming cheeks. "I see your point."

"Mamo-chan, you are polyamorous, and there's nothing wrong with that. It does not make you greedy. It doesn't make you love Usagi any less. It's just a part of who you are."

After contemplating what he had been told, Mamoru finally consented. "I-I believe that you are right about me."

Chibiusa shrugged as if to say 'obviously'. "Of course, you still need to talk to Usagi about the whole polyamory thing."

Setsuna agreed. "She will come to you soon. She's going to be scared and anxious."

"So I need to let her know that it's okay for her to love more people," Mamoru guessed.

Nods. "Unless Usagi admits to her feelings for the Starlight, the new future cannot start to solidify."

Mamoru let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A whole new future? The idea was terrifying, and, to be honest, exciting. It was exhilarating to not know what the future held. He just wanted to know one, little, tiny detail. "Setsuna-san, just how many people does Usako love?"

Setsuna smirked, and even Chibiusa looked at her curiously. "I'm afraid, Prince, that you'll have to wait and see." 

Mamoru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Chibiusa displayed no such control. 

"Oh c'mon!" the princess whined. "How many parents do I end up with in this new future?"

Setsuna stifled a laugh. "Small Lady, I'm afraid those two questions actually have vastly different answers."

Chibiusa and Mamoru looked at each other, trying figure out what that meant.

"So Mamo-chan has a bunch of lovers too? Ones that he doesn't share with Usagi?"

Setsuna shrugged, her smile growing. "I can't say. I will, however, let you know something important for you to know regarding Usagi."

"What about Usako?"

Setsuna grew carefully neutral. "Prince, let me make something clear to you. Each of the senshi under Serenity's command, with the exception of Saturn, was born to love her. Years before Endymion first laid eyes upon the princess, each of us had a piece of our souls that called out to her."

Mamoru frowned, leaning forward as he tried to absorb the new information. "What are you saying?"

Setsuna looked into his eyes, and he was taken aback by the adoration and heartbreak that shone through in those crimson depths. "We can never feel complete without her. Serenity, who is now Usagi, is our home. She is like the North Star. We are lost without her." Setsuna's eyes grew distant as she began to recall the Silver Millennium. "Venus's mother, Aphrodite, cursed us to love her as much as our soulmates. It was a way to make sure we'd never choose love over duty. How could we when the love of our lives was our duty?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. Talking it Over, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mamoru feels like an idiot and Chibiusa is sad.

Mamoru settled back in his chair, glancing at Chibiusa every so often. The girl silently picked some lint off of her mint-colored sweater. 

"So, what you're telling me is that Usako is your soulmate? She's the soulmate for all...seven of you?"

Setsuna shifted nervously. "Yes, for all intents and purposes."

"And you guys have just been watching after her all these years without saying anything?"

"That is correct."

Mamoru stood abruptly, and Setsuna wasn't sure what he was going to do at first as he approached her. Finally, when he was right in front of her, he knelt and wiped away tears that she hadn't even known were there.

"I'm so sorry. It must have been so hard for you," he soothed, looking at her with earnest blue eyes as he pulled Setsuna into a hug. 

She let out a soft sob and buried her face against his shoulder. "It hurts so much," Setsuna murmured, "not to know how she feels." Setsuna hesitantly wrapped her arms around Mamoru as she continued, "Most of the girls don't remember, but I know, oh god do I know. But Minako-chan, she's the strongest of us all."

"What do you mean?"

Setsuna hiccuped, wiping her tears as she disengaged. "Minako-chan has all of her memories from the Silver Millennium." The way she emphasized 'all' made Mamoru think that he was missing something. 

"To be honest, I don't remember much except for Beryl's attack. I don't know what you mean."

Setsuna looked surprised, but once that faded, she began to absently fix her hair, trying to come up with the right words. "Usagi is not the first incarnation of the moon princess to be polyamorous. Serenity and Venus were together for quite some time before Endymion, and they were together even afterward. I thought you remembered that."

Mamoru felt like the world shifted, and his stomach lurched. "Oh my god," he breathed, looking at Setsuna as if he had just discovered the secrets of the universe. "Oh my god. How could I be so blind?"

He put his head in his hands and groaned. "Oh no.....and I asked her about Seiya, too. Oh god. I'm an idiot."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into his daughter's ruby eyes. "Mamo-chan, Minako-chan has been hiding her feelings for so long, I'm not sure if Rei-chan or Artemis would even know if she hadn't told them. You can't feel bad for not knowing something that she intentionally kept from you and Usagi."

"But why didn't she ever say anything?" Mamoru couldn't imagine not being able to tell Usagi how much he loved her, the thought physically pained him. And now he knew that these seven amazing women had been acting as if nothing was wrong for literal years. 

Setsuna gave him a sad smile. "We don't know how much Usagi remembers. If she doesn't remember our past and our story, then we had decided not to interfere with her happiness with you, until now, that is. But if she does remember, and she hasn't said anything....well." Setsuna fought back more tears. "I don't think we'd want to know that."

Mamoru patted her knee sympathetically. "I'm sure it's the first one. I promise that I will talk to Usako as soon as she is ready. And when that time comes, I will do my best to ensure that we can reach for a future where you, Usako, Chibiusa, and everyone else get to be happy."

"Don't forget yourself," Chibiusa interjected.

He patted her head, pulling her into a hug. "As long as I have you and Usako, I'm happy. But I'm sure that an extra lover wouldn't hurt," he supposed, his tone light and just on the edge of teasing as he looked over at Setsuna. 

Just as he was about to release Chibiusa, a wave of slight panic washed over Mamoru. His grip tightened on his daughter's shoulders. "Wait, if Crystal Tokyo doesn't happen, what's going to happen to you?"

Chibiusa grew sad, her eyes watering slightly. "Mamo-chan, Crystal Tokyo is gone. We can't go back."

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Gone? The finality of the word hit him harder than he thought it could. "But- I don't understand. If it's gone, then how are you here?"

Chibiusa fingered her locket. "The Pink Moon Crystal is keeping me alive. I exist outside of the timeline."

Mamoru barely had time to register her words before Chibiusa threw herself against his chest, crying.

It only took a moment for his parental instincts to kick in as he held her close and rubbed her back.

Chibiusa spoke as she cried. "I know this is for the best, but it still hurts, Mamo-chan. It hurts. It feels stupid, I mean I had over 900 years in that empty palace, but it's one thing to say goodbye for a year and another to know I can't go back. In the end, I chose you and Usagi over Mama and Papa, and I feel so horrible for it!"

Mamoru kissed the top of her head. "Hey, it's not stupid. You loved your Mama and Papa very much, and they loved you even more. It must have been so hard to leave them behind. I'm sorry you had to make that decision, Chibiusa, but I don't want you to doubt for a second that Usagi and I love you just as much. Setsuna-san does too. We all do." She sniffled, looking up at him with watery eyes, so he continued. "And you should have seen how hard Rei-san cried when you left last time, I thought the temple might end up with a pond. And then Haruka-san was crying about her kittens getting so grown up."

Chibiusa giggled as she sniffled again. "What about Mako-chan?"

Mamoru smiled, making sure to exaggerate a serious tone, "Well, you see, Makoto-san was so sad that she knitted matching sweaters for all of us. Now we are expected to wear them every time we see her in the month of December."

Chibiusa started laughing. "No way, you must be joking!"

Mamoru shook his head, "Unfortunately I'm not. I've got the sweater to prove it. Setsuna-san does too, right?"

Setsuna nodded, looking quite serious. 

Chibiusa only laughed harder until her tears were from amusement instead of sorrow. 

When Setsuna had bid them goodnight some time later, the two of them had eaten a quiet dinner of some left-over pizza from Usagi's visit the day before.

After that, Mamoru gave Chibiusa a piggyback ride to the guest room, mostly because she was exhausted, and partially because she had asked with the puppy eyes. 

He looked around the room, nearly untouched since her last visit. The bunny and moon printed blankets were a perfect match of the one in Usagi's room, albeit smaller to fit the guest bed. 

She changed behind the screen into a pair of pajamas that she had pulled from the backpack Usagi had made for her years ago. When she came out, they both went to the window, looking up at the stars.

Wordlessly, Chibiusa turned away, her face still painted with melancholy as she climbed under the covers.

"I love you, Chibiusa, sleep well," he said as he pulled the blankets up to her chin. His heart clenched as he looked as her, knowing that she could never go home. He knew what that felt like, and it wasn't pleasant.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan."

After flicking off the lights, Mamoru padded down the hall to his room. He stripped on the way to his shower, deciding to think things over. 

As he was washing his hair, he sighed with fond exasperation, "Oh, Usako, you never fail to surprise me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second half of this conversation. Not that I'm sticking to a particular sailor moon canon (I mix 90s, manga, and Crystal), but I feel like Venus had a connection to Serenity that is deeper than she let on (mostly in Crystal). 
> 
> Also, just a refresher that Mamoru lost his parents on his six birthday and then spent a while in recovery at a hospital where he and Fiore met. That's how he understands not being able to go home.
> 
> The next thing I've planned is the Seiusa reunion, but this fic has been running away with itself, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> Idk when I'll update, hopefully soon, but finals are a thing, so....
> 
> Please review!


	6. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya and Usagi finally see each other after three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is leaving kudos, bookmarking, subscribing, and commenting. You guys help me keep posting. I'm so glad you all enjoy my self indulgent series.

It was nearly sunset when Usagi found herself heading home from Mamoru's apartment. Seeing as Chibiusa had remained behind for the night, Usagi was alone like usual.

When she had been out on the balcony, she had felt a soft glimmer approaching. Part of her hoped that it was the Starlights, but after three years, she wasn't expecting much. Probably just a powerful starseed holder being born. After all, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki loved their princess so much, and Usagi could hardly blame them for it. 

Still, knowing they weren't coming back didn't seem to ease the constant empty ache in her soul that cried out for the three shooting stars who had helped her save the galaxy. It didn't ease the feelings she had for their lead senshi either. Although those emotions were significantly more repressed these days. 

When she was about three blocks from home, a strong gust of wind whipped her hair around her face, but rather than a chill, she felt a sudden warmth. It was almost like sitting in front of the fire on a cold day, and it was painfully nostalgic. While pondering the sensation she felt as if a spark flared deep in the pit of her gut; then she heard a broken murmur of, "Odango?"

Usagi looked up at the sound, her blue eyes locking on a pair of darker blue not fifty feet away. Her eyes traced the figures of the three women, but they kept going back to the woman in the middle.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes welled up. "Seiya?" It was a whisper, just barely loud enough for the wind to carry to the other woman. 

Seiya's face scrunched with a wave of emotion before she nodded, a watery smile donning her face too. 

That was all the confirmation she needed as Usagi took off running for Seiya, tears of joy flooding onto her cheeks.

Seiya hesitated, scared she was dreaming again. She was frozen by the fear that Usagi would disappear before they could touch. Too many times, she had imagined a similar scene in her dreams, and every time, she woke up more alone and heartbroken than before. Three years of that had done a world of damage to her confidence and her heart.

As if sensing her fear, her sisters nudged her forward, gentle, sympathetic smiles on their faces. Their presence reminded Seiya that this was not a dream. Yaten nudged her again with the toe of her shoe when Seiya looked back at them. 

Seiya smiled, her navy eyes filled with hope for the first time in years. Facing forward, she ran the last few feet that Usagi had yet to cover before scooping the moon princess up in her arms and spinning her around. The blonde shrieked and giggled at the motion, making Seiya's smile grow. After a moment, she had pulled Usagi into a tight hug that Usagi reciprocated eagerly. 

They were both crying now, clinging to each other, fingers digging into cloth as though they both thought the other might vanish. 

"Odango," Seiya breathed, pulling back just enough to pepper the smaller girl's cheeks with kisses. "I thought I'd never see you again," she cried, burying her face in Usagi's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have let that happen," Usagi admonished gently, kissing the top of Seiya's head. "We have an unbreakable bond, after all."

Seiya chuckled, nuzzling Usagi's neck. "I missed you so, so much, Odango."

"I missed you too, Seiya." Usagi smiled, and her heart beat faster as she breathed in the warm, familiar scent of Seiya, but her brain held her back. As hard as it had been when Seiya was gone, Usagi couldn't imagine holding herself back anymore, not with Seiya here in her arms. 

She was grateful that Seiya seemed content just to hold her for now, because Usagi's mind was racing, and breathing was getting harder. Her love for Seiya and Mamoru was going to tear her apart. What was she even doing? 'You have a clear-cut future, you idiot. You literally just saw Chibi-usa,' she reminded herself bitterly. 

"Odango, are you alright?"

Usagi snapped back to attention, looking up to meet Seiya's concerned gaze. She fought the urge to cry. As much as she loved Mamoru, she couldn't bear the thought of letting Seiya leave again. "I'm perfect," Usagi said, smiling. Up close, she noticed the rings of fatigue under Seiya's eyes. What had happened since they'd last talked? She thought it might be a trick of the light, but Usagi would have sworn that Seiya's eyes were just a little less bright than she had remembered.

Seiya grinned a smile that was genuine, but not nearly as wide as Usagi recalled. Concern for her friend bubbled up, but Usagi bit her lip, knowing that Seiya would talk when she was ready. The former idol took her hand and lead her over to Taiki and Yaten. "Silly, I could have told you that," Seiya teased. 

Usagi looked at her friends, feeling like a hole in her heart was beginning to fill for the first time in years. Funny that she hadn't acknowledged how much it had hurt until the cracks started to fill. 

Wordlessly, Usagi pulled the three Starlights into a tight hug. Seiya immediately melted against her, letting out a relieved sob. Taiki hesitantly wrapped her arm around Usagi, smiling at the savior of the galaxy. Yaten stiffened initially, but after a moment she sighed in defeat and hugged Usagi back. "I missed you three so, so much!" Usagi whispered, still shocked that they were really here in her arms. 

Yaten huffed, but Usagi didn't miss the hint of a smile pulling at her lips. Taiki looked like she was debating whether or not to pat Usagi on the head as she said, "Likewise."

"Do you want me to call Minako-chan and Ami-chan? I could tell them you're here."

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other with a fair amount of nerves. If not for Usagi's own emotional turmoil, she probably would have laughed. Taiki looked back at Usagi and said, "If you don't mind, there are some things we need to discuss with you first."

Usagi tilted her head, but then shrugged. She had been planning on taking Seiya home for dinner, seeing as neither of them was really willing to let go of each other for more than a few seconds, so what was two more? "Why don't you guys come to my place, we were just about to have dinner."

At the word 'dinner', Seiya's stomach growled, making Usagi and Yaten laugh. 

"As long as we're not intruding," Taiki supposed, already following as Usagi and Seiya began heading for the blonde's house.

Usagi had already pulled out her phone by the time Taiki caught up. "Yeah, Mama, can you set out three more plates, please? I ran into some old friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So exams are done, but I have my online class to deal with still, as well as some other assorted things on my to-do list.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and maybe stories or ships you'd like to see in the future for the Bisexual Senshi Sailor Moon series. I won't promise that it will be used later, but I'm a polyshipper (as you know) and it's a probability. 
> 
> Please review!


	7. Dinner with the Tsukino Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seiya is smooth, but also really in need of a long hug.

Kenji leaned across the table, his eyes narrowed at the three girls his daughter had brought home. "Have we met before?"

Usagi stiffened, mentally face-palming as she abruptly remembered that the starlights used to be famous as the Three Lights. 

Taiki and Yaten glanced at each other apprehensively, but Seiya just smiled at the man, looking as confident as if she was up on a stage. "Yes sir, my name is Seiya, and these are my sisters, Yaten and Taiki," she gestured to the other two respectively. "We went to high school with your daughter."

Kenji set his bowl down and Shingo gaped. "Wait, as in the Three Lights?" the boy asked. 

Seiya nodded.

"But you have different last names and the same given names..."

Seiya put her hands up innocently as her sisters aimed pointed looks in her direction. "I'm afraid that when we first transferred I got our names backward. Where we're from, you say your given name first and your family name second. By the time I realized my mistake, we were already at our debut concert."

"But I thought the three of you were men," Ikuko admitted, fidgeting as her curiosity got the best of her.

Usagi choked on her rice, going into a coughing fit. She covered her mouth with the crook of her elbow while she coughed and the girls watched her with concern. She waved a hand, letting them know she was alright. 

Once she was sure Usagi was okay, Seiya turned back to her mother and grinned, "As far as the industry, the press and our fans knew, we were."

"But why?" Shingo asked.

Yaten scowled. "Do you know how hard it is to get famous singing about searching for a lady when you're a lady yourself?"

Ikuko and Kenji nodded, understanding. Shingo just shrugged and said, "I guess that'd be difficult. Didn't stop Minako-chan, though."

Yaten's eyes widened. "What do you mean about Mina?"

Ikuko answered matter-of-factly, "Minako-chan recently released an album that went platinum. Several of the songs use feminine pronouns for her lover; others use masculine ones."

"The ones about girls are definitely about Rei," Shingo tossed out, his hands behind his head.

Usagi winced and watched Yaten sag slightly against the seat, looking crestfallen. 

Quickly, she added, "Not all of them are about Rei-chan. The song 'My Starlight' talks about a woman with light hair and green eyes, neither of which Rei-chan has. And the other one, 'Millennium' talks about a girl with fair features too."

Usagi watched Yaten blush and perk up slightly. Seiya waggled her eyebrows at her shorter sister, and Yaten glared. 

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch; no more invasive questions from Usagi's family, thank goodness. Once Taiki and Usagi had helped to clear the dishes, the blonde led her visitors upstairs to her room. 

Usagi pushed the door open and allowed Seiya in first, followed by Yaten and Taiki before she closed the door behind her. 

Seiya looked around, smiling softly as she took in the familiar bedroom. "You haven't changed too much, have you, Odango?"

Usagi affectionately head-butted the taller girl's shoulder. "I haven't. Have you?"

Seiya patted Usagi's hair, taking a moment to consider. Finally, after her eyes landed on pictures of her and Usagi taped to the wall, she said, "Not too much."

Usagi understood that the answer was deeper than it seemed, so she wrapped her arms around Seiya's waist and leaned her head over Seiya's heart. 

Usagi actually felt the other girl's heart skip a beat as Seiya gasped. After a pause, Seiya hugged Usagi back, inhaling deeply and relishing the familiar scent of cookies and vanilla that had come to be associated with home somewhere along the way. 

After a full minute, Taiki cleared her throat. 

Usagi and Seiya broke apart, flushing. Yaten rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable. You two are gross."

"Jealous much?" Seiya shot back, turning her back on her sister in favor of going over to stare at the pictures on the wall. She smiled. There were so many, each hung with care and decorated with stickers. Them at the amusement park. The two of them training for the softball tournament. Pictures from the lakeside trip. Pictures from the school festival. Seiya's eyes traced over other photos, undoubtedly from before and after her first time on Earth. There were lots of pictures of the other girls, including the outer senshi. They all looked like a happy family, and Seiya was suddenly struck by the feeling that she didn't belong. 

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Taiki. "Do you want to tell Usagi-san, or should I?"

"You'd explain better than I could. I'm still pretty lost." 'In more ways than one,' she thought bitterly.

Taiki sighed, looking as though she didn't really understand either, and Seiya knew it was driving her mad. "Very well."

Seiya turned back to the photos, her eyes reluctantly going to the ones of Mamoru and Usagi together. They looked so happy. She could never begrudge happiness to her Odango, but that didn't mean it hurt any less to see her with someone else. "If only I had met you sooner," she whispered to herself.

She looked at more of the pictures, and she soon began noticing a little girl. She seemed to appear every few years, based on the appearances of the senshi. Curiously, she had pink hair and ruby eyes, much like Kakyuu's. If not for the coloring, Seiya would have bet money that the girl was Usagi's sister. Maybe a cousin?

Just as she was about to ask, her brain tuned back into conversation between Taiki and Usagi. "So you see, we are, as far as I understand, part of your senshi now."

Usagi looked like she was about to cry, and Seiya's brow furrowed. 

Quietly, Usagi said, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea that something like this could happen. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What are you apologizing for?" Yaten asked, kneeling on the bed beside Usagi . "You weren't the one who started this. Our Prin- uh- Princess Kakyuu gave us to you when she died. You couldn't have known about this." Yaten leaned over and wiped the tears away, smiling awkwardly when Usagi looked up at her. 

"But- but you guys had to leave your home because of it! You had to leave your princess!"

Taiki and Seiya winced. "Odango, you're our princess now. I guess you have been for three years."

Yaten nodded. "Do you not want us here? Would you like us to leave?"

Usagi shook her head vehemently, throwing herself at Yaten and clinging like a koala. "No! I want you here! You are important to me!"

Yaten chuckled, patting Usagi's head as a smile pulled at her lips. "Baka. We missed you guys too, you know."

Taiki nodded. "Though it pains and embarrasses me to admit, I do not think we were able to move on very well after we left you before. Kinmoku no longer felt like home, and I think the bond of senshi only contributed to part of that." Taiki placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Even though we fought it initially, you all became our important people too."

"Even Tenoh," Seiya added, just to make Usagi laugh. It worked. 

"But what about Princess Kakyuu? Who's going to protect her?" Usagi asked as she let Yaten go.

"That would be Galaxia-sama. The soon-to-be queen-consort of Kinmoku," Taiki explained. 

Yaten picked up, "Galaxia and Princess Kakyuu were lovers before the war, before Chaos infected Galaxia."

"Now they're about to get married once the princess has been coronated," Seiya finished.

"That's relieving," Usagi murmured. "After all, Galaxia is incredibly strong." No one knew how to continue the conversation from there. There were millions of things that needed to be said, and a million more that should have been, but no one could speak. 

After a minute of silence, Usagi suddenly said, "A-ha!" making the others jump in surprise. She had placed her fist atop her palm, looking contemplative. 

"Odango?"

"Where are you three staying?" 

Yaten's eyes widened, Seiya frowned, and Taiki placed her hand to her forehead, muttering to herself. 

"You know," Seiya began, "I don't really think that occurred to us..."

Usagi nodded sagely. "That's what I thought." After a pause, she leered and asked, "Do you know what that means?"

Taiki and Yaten looked apprehensive, but Seiya had a feeling she knew where the blonde was going with this. 

"Sleepover!" Yep. There it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write. It just never felt in-tone with the rest of the piece. Idk. I finally decided to post it anyway.
> 
> I'm not sure when the next update will be. Probably after the New Year. From the 25th-1st, I'll be doing Lilanetteweek on Tumblr, so I'm gonna be busy. Plus I'm going to stay with my grandmother right around new years.
> 
> Happy holidays! Please let me know what you think!


	8. Too Late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiki is an early riser. Yaten is grumpy as usual. Seiya and Usagi are bundled up. Chibiusa is heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this story is going, but it's fun to write. And by fun I mean partially enjoyable and partially internal screaming. This was originally just going to be a short reaction story, but now it's shaping up to be the establishing story for the rest of this series. 
> 
> Angst will be returning in foreseeable future, so enjoy bittersweet fluff while it lasts.

As expected, Taiki awoke long before her sisters and the moon princess. A quick glance at the star-shaped alarm clock on Usagi's nightstand revealed it to be just after 7am. 

Taiki silently shifted the blankets and rose to her feet, creeping over to the bookcase on the far wall. The borrowed tee that she wore smelled faintly of rose, evoking a sense of nostalgia and home.

Yaten rolled over as she passed, claiming the blanket that Taiki had just discarded and murmuring something before going back to sleep. 

As Taiki reached the books, she was unsurprised, but still vaguely disappointed, to find little besides manga and children's books. Absently, she picked up the first volume of the closest manga, flipping through it and deciding to give it a try while she waited for the others to awaken.

Several hours later, Taiki's stomach growled softly to scold her for not eating yet. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from the page of the final volume to locate the clock. She was startled to find the time to be a quarter 'til noon. She quickly unwound her hair ribbon and used it as placeholder before she set the manga delicately on the desk beside the bookshelf. 

She stood, stretching her joints and stifling a groan as her back and neck cracked. 

Taiki's eyes drifted over Yaten, wondering briefly if feeding her sister was worth dealing with the smaller girl's attitude. Sighing, Taiki knelt down and shook Yaten's shoulder. Yaten let out a noise very close to a growl, but she still pushed off the blanket and sat up. She glared at Taiki as she pushed the sleep mask up. "What do you wa-" Yaten looked around, her eyes growing wide as she looked around the room. "Wait... It wasn't a dream?"

Taiki gave a wry smile. "Not a dream," she confirmed.

Yaten looked away, her eyes growing dangerously close to watery. She cleared her throat softly. "Where's Seiya?"

Taiki gave a small chuckle. "Where do you think?"

The two looked up at the small bed Usagi and Seiya had fallen asleep on sometime in the early hours of the day. Usagi's nose was buried against Seiya's collarbone at the point where it peeked out from the lilac pajama top. Their arms were wound tightly around each other. The pale pink of Usagi's nightgown draped over Seiya where the blonde had draped herself atop the lead Starlight. 

Taiki watched as a flash of jealousy painted Yaten's face, but it vanished so quickly that anyone who didn't know her as well would have doubted the expression's existence. Yaten's face melted into a weak smile. "I'm glad we're back."

Taiki put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll see her soon."

Yaten scoffed, but not even the dim state of the room could hide the soft blush that had risen on her cheeks. "At least you still have chance," Yaten sighed, her eyes locked on Usagi and Seiya's tangled limbs. "Mizuno wasn't mentioned, so you might be able to get your hopes up." Yaten squeezed the comforter until her knuckles went white. "Mina already has someone. I missed out."

"We both did," Taiki corrected softly. She gestured to a picture above Usagi's dresser. "That photo can't be more than a month or two old," she explained, pointing to where someone had captured a picture of Makoto and Ami wearing matching summer dresses and kissing under fireworks.

Yaten sighed again, letting out a chuckle. "It almost makes me wonder why we came back... I'm not sure it will be any easier knowing that they are happy without us than it was not seeing them at all."

"I-" Taiki cut herself off as the door to the bedroom was thrown open. A blur of pink and red crossed the space between the door and the bed almost faster than the two girls could comprehend. Just as Taiki's brain registered the blur as a child, said child threw herself on top of the sleeping girls.

Seiya and Usagi bolted awake, only to be weighed down by the girl laying across them. All vestiges of sleep were gone from their startled blue eyes.

"What the-?" Seiya questioned, immediately on guard. 

Usagi, who was now propped up on her elbows just let out a weary groan. A quick glance over her shoulder was enough to confirm her suspicions. "Chibiusa...."

The little girl gave an impish smile as she scooted off of Seiya and Usagi and opted to sit at the edge of the bed.

After having a minute to better process things, Taiki and Seiya realized that this was the little girl from the pictures.

"Who are you?" Yaten asked, her tone just a tad more grumpy than Taiki thought suitable.

"I'm Chibiusa," the girl said, shrugging as if it should have been obvious.

Yaten rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that. I meant what is your relation to Usagi?"

Chibiusa looked at the blonde with an expression that Taiki would call pity. "Do you wanna explain?"

Usagi pushed herself off of Seiya, looking conflicted. She moved, kneeling at the foot of the bed alongside Chibiusa. Side-by-side, the little girl was almost a clone. Everything about her face, aura, and eyes screamed Usagi. 

Usagi took a deep breath and began to wring her hands. What could make her so nervous about this little stranger?

"So-um....this is Chibiusa, she's my and Mamo-chan's daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the word doc here because I'm still working out how the Starlights react to Chibiusa. I decided to post this bit because I'll be going back to school tomorrow and it's not like I'll have more free time with school than without. 
> 
> Please review with your thoughts, suggestions, comments, etc! They are really helpful when it comes to encouraging the continuation of this story and series.


	9. Croissants and Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka isn't happy about the Starlights and Michiru is trying to be practical.

"Is there a reason why you've been glaring at that croissant for the last half hour, Haruka?"

The guardian of Uranus looked up, scowling at the smirk on her fiancée's face. "You know damn well why. They're back."

Michiru smothered a laugh. "I'm aware, Haruka. I saw them in my mirror last night. They are already with the princess."

Haruka's fists balled tighter. "Just what do they think they're doing," she growled. "Koneko-chan doesn't need to see them. They should have done the right thing and stayed away."

Michiru sighed, walking over and patting her lover's shoulder in a manner somewhere between sympathetic and patronizing. "Haruka, I know you want to protect her, but this is not our decision."

"Like hell it's not! We can't afford to have those aliens interfering with the future!"

Michiru arched an eyebrow. "Last month you told Setsuna to change the future."

Haruka threw her hands up. "That's different!" 

"How?"

Haruka scowled petulantly. "Setsuna knows what she's doing. She would protect the little bunny." 

"What makes you think that this isn't her doing?" Michiru interjected. "You know the little one is back too. Somehow I think this is exactly what Setsuna wants."

Haruka stood abruptly, knocking the wooden chair over. "Damn it! Setsuna wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because she wouldn't leave us out of it. She wouldn't make us watch Usagi fall in love with someone else!" Haruka shouted, her whole body shaking.

Michiru closed the gap between them and pulled her crying lover into her arms. "Oh, Haruka. That's not what's happening." Michiru wiped away Haruka's tears with her thumbs. "Usagi-chan fell in love with Seiya years ago. Now we just have to see if she can embrace more than one love."

Haruka sighed, pressing Michiru's palms to her lips. "But what if this changes nothing?"

"What if it changes everything?" Michiru countered. 

"I don't think I'm ready," Haruka confessed. 

Michiru pulled Haruka's face down and kissed her nose. "Don't worry, Haruka. I'm here. I'll always be here with you." Michiru pressed a kiss just below each of Haruka's furrowed eyebrows. "If anyone can convince the princess that she can love more than one person, it would be the woman she fought us for."

Haruka sighed again. "But what if she still doesn't want to be with us? Or worse, what if her memories of us hurt her?"

Michiru rested her forehead against her fiancée's and stared straight into the smoky blue eyes she had fallen in love with. "We'll never know unless we let her try. You have to let her try. Otherwise none of us will ever know. Otherwise I'll never have any closure and neither will you." Michiru gazed imploringly at Haruka, and Haruka was reminded that she wasn't the only one who loved their princess.

"You're right," Haruka admitted, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "You're always right."

Michiru stifled a giggle and patted her lover's cheeks softly.

When Haruka opened her eyes again, the morning sun was shining on Michiru's hair, making her look every bit the goddess she was. She loved Michiru so much. And she loved Usagi in much the same way. Could she really bear a life of "what if" when she had the opportunity to find out if Usagi loved them too. 

"So we give them a chance," Haruka relented, finally releasing Michiru's hands. "That doesn't mean we have to make it easy on them."

"Oh my," Michiru laughed, grabbing her mug and taking a sip of her tea. "It sounds like you've got a scheme or two running through that head of yours."

Haruka flashed a cocky smirk. "Oh absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To break up the main action, I wrote this. It was mostly for my friend who reads these chapters ahead of time and who adores Harumichi. I hope you guys like it. I don't think I can avoid the Chibiusa and Starlight interaction/reveal much longer, so that's probably next. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Little Usagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Chibiusa tell the story of how they met to Seiya and her sisters. Seiya tries not to have a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while since the last update. School is rough right now. I have six classes to keep up with because I like suffering I guess. 
> 
> I had mentioned before that I split the word doc where Usagi announces that Chibiusa is her daughter. That was true, but it just never felt like the reactions were in character, so I finally gave up and started over on a fresh doc right before going to sleep last night.

Seiya felt her world shift abruptly to one side, like a ship hit by a tsunami. She felt like she was going to drown. She felt like she was trying, but unable, to breathe.

She heard Yaten shriek, and she heard another voice gasp. She didn't know whether the noise came from Taiki of herself.

Seiya's eyes went to the little girl. Now that she knew, there was no denying it. The rounded eyes and soft cheeks. The same nose with just the faintest smatterings of freckles across the bridge. But more than anything, the aura between the two girls was identical. A power that was at once overwhelming and embracing. Warm and limitless.

"How is this possible?" she heard Taiki ask, although it felt like she was hearing from underwater. Everything was being drowned out by the the blood pounding in her ears.

Chibiusa. What a funny name. Perfect, really. What better name was there for this little Usagi sitting quietly near her feet?

But the more she looked, the more Seiya could see Mamoru in the girl too. The child had his cool intelligence in her eyes. Her chin was like his too, sharper than Usagi's, Seiya supposed, trying to distract herself from the anxiety and shock threatening to boil over inside of her.

Part of Seiya wanted to cry. Another part wanted to hate this little girl. To hate the proof of her one-sided love. But she couldn't. For better or worse, Seiya could never hate any part of Usagi. And that's exactly what Chibiusa was, a part of Usagi that Seiya had never seen before.

She felt a hand on her cheek, and she looked up into Usagi's tear-filled eyes. "Seiya..."

She felt so lost again. Or was it still? The room felt too warm suddenly, and she felt like she was going to explode. But she couldn't bring herself to move. Quietly, she croaked, "Odango."

Usagi pulled her into her arms, and the scent of cookies filled Seiya's nose as her blonde hair tickled the Starlight's cheek. Seiya locked eyes with Chibiusa over Usagi's shoulder. Though she appeared young, there was no mistaking the age in Chibiusa's eyes. 

What didn't make sense was that Usagi's eyes lacked that age. How could this child be older than her mother? Unless.... But it couldn't be possible, surely.

"You're from the future, aren't you?" Seiya asked, straightening up in Usagi's embrace. She realized that Usagi was crying on her shoulder, so she wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and used the other to pat her head.

Chibiusa looked surprised, but the look faded quickly. "Yes, I am."

"Oh for the love of Cosmos, would someone please tell me what it going on!?" Yaten cried, throwing her hands up. 

Taiki nodded. "An explanation is in order, I believe."

Usagi pulled back from Seiya, wiping a tear from her cheek. Seiya gently brushed the blonde's hair behind her ear. The pair smiled softly, letting each other know that they were okay.

Usagi slid off the bed and pulled Chibiusa up with her. "I would like you to meet Usagi Small Lady Serenity, Princess of Crystal Tokyo. Chibiusa for short." Chibiusa rolled her eyes, but curtsied to humor Usagi. "Chibiusa is the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, who is my older self, and King Endymion, Mamo-chan's older self." Usagi fiddled with the heart ring on her finger, and Seiya recalled that that was where many humans placed their betrothal rings. 

"I'm still confused," Yaten grumbled. "Did you give birth to her or not, Usagi?"

Usagi blushed and gesticulated wildly. "Not yet. I'm not supposed to have her until I'm 22."

Seiya noted a grimace cross Chibiusa's face. Odd...

"So how is she here? How do you know her?" Taiki asked, her arms crossed beneath her bust.

Chibiusa scoffed, glaring lightly at Taiki. "Um, 'she' is right here, and 'she' knows as much or more than Usagi."

"Hey!" Usagi growled at the kid. Chibiusa stuck her tongue out in reply and Usagi fumed. 

Seiya bit back a smile. Like mother, like daughter. Before they could go at it, Seiya stepped between them, placing her hands on her hips. "Alright, alright. We get it, but now if one of you would fill us in, that'd be nice." Seiya aimed a pointed look at Chibiusa. 

The girl grumbled something under her breath and Seiya arched an eyebrow. "Alright, fine then. I'm from the 30th century. Though I look like a child, and I still am somewhat, I am 908 years old." Chibiusa sat back on the edge of the bed and kicked her feet. "I first came back to this century a few years ago. Usagi was fourteen, and I was mentally and physically five."

"She just fell out of the sky one day," Usagi added. "Dropped right on my head while Mamo-chan and I were on a date. Then she put a gun to my head."

"What?!" Seiya and Yaten shouted. 

"It wasn't even real," Chibiusa said nonchalantly.

"It was still terrifying!" Usagi shot back.

"So anyway," Chibiusa continued, pointedly ignoring Usagi, "I came back in time by stealing one of Pluto's keys. Crystal Tokyo was under attack." Here her eyes grew watery. "Mama was attacked, and the Silver Crystal sealed her in a crystal coffin to protect her. But without Mama, Papa and the Senshi were unable to defend the planet."

Usagi put a hand on Chibiusa's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright. You did the right thing." Chibiusa sniffled and Usagi took over telling the story. "Chibiusa came to the past to find the Silver Crystal and Sailor Moon because King Endymion always told her stories about them when she was little." 

Usagi stroked her daughter's hair softly, and Seiya's heart wrenched. She could never have this with Usagi. Could never have a family with her. She fought back tears and focused on the rest of Usagi's tale about the Black Moon Clan and Chibiusa's time here with Usagi. It appeared that Galaxia was far from the first incarnation of Chaos that the Sol Senshi had faced. 

When Usagi and Chibiusa were done, the three Starlights sat in awe. 

"Wow," Seiya breathed. "Odango, I never knew that you had fought so many battles. You've had-" Seiya counted to herself for a moment-" eight! Eight major battles."

Usagi shrugged. "There were actually two more, before Chibiusa, but those are stories for another day, I think."

Chibiusa's stomach growled and she nudged Usagi. "Feed me."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll go get food. Why don't I call the girls, and we can get brunch together? They'll want to know that you're back- all four of you that is."

"Yeah! I wanna see Hotaru-chan again!"

Yaten pushed off of the wall where she'd been leaning. "Hold on. I have a question."

"Yeah?" the moon princesses said in sync.

"Are you dating Tomoe or the pegasus or the fairy?"

Chibiusa giggled. "Yes."

"No, no. Which one?" Yaten tried to clarify. 

Chibiusa tilted her head. "All of them, of course."

"What?" The four adults looked at each other and back to girl.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi's voice was part surprise and part scolding. "Are you cheating on them?"

Chibiusa looked back at Usagi and made a face. "Of course not. Baka-Usagi, it's called polyamory. You should try it some time." With that, Chibiusa glanced between Seiya and Usagi, smirking.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chibiusa takes after Usagi in many ways, but she's much more up-front with her feelings. I wasn't intending to write Perle/Peruru as one of Chib's love interests, but it felt kind of wrong to leave him out so...
> 
> The eight battles Seiya referred to are Black Moon, Kisenian and Fiore, Death Busters, Snow Kaguya, Nehellenia, Badiane/ Black Dream Hole, Nehellenia again, and Galaxia. The two that Usagi has yet to tell are the Dark Kingdom and the Doom Tree arcs. 
> 
> Until the next update!  
> ~Raine


	11. Crown Parlor Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Starlights back, Haruka makes it clear that she is not pleased, but everyone else is glad they're finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the 2 week break, school is still relentless. I've had three projects in the last week and one class has nine assignments due Wednesday. Ugh... so anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> This chapter is longer than usual btw to make up for the update gap.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments! The comments make my week(s). They really help encourage me to keep going with this story.

"Kou," Haruka growled, her arms crossed over her pin-striped vest. She glared down at the former idol, radiating an aura of disapproval.

Seiya glared back. "Tenoh." She tossed her hair over one shoulder, showing off the outfit she had borrowed from Usagi. She smirked at the flash of jealousy that crossed the older girl's face.

Michiru stood by Haruka's side, a suspiciously serene smile on her face as she watched the two powerhouse women interact.

Beside Seiya, Usagi fidgeted, glancing between the two taller women and back to where Chibiusa was talking animatedly with Hotaru, Setsuna, and Mamoru. She was fidgeting as if she'd just downed a gallon of coffee.

"You're looking shorter," Haruka said offhandedly, flipping her bangs dramatically. Michiru bit back a laugh, covering her mouth with a hand. Even Yaten snorted, but tried to cover it with a cough. 

Seiya bristled and Usagi's eyes widened. Usagi placed a hand on Seiya's arm, but the Starlight's frosty demeanor was now boiling lava. "What was that! What the hell! You b-!"

She was cut off by a sharp squeal. The four girls turned to watch Minako tackle Yaten in a python-esque hug. "Yaten-kun! You're back!" Minako nuzzled against Yaten's shoulder making the people back at the table laugh.

"Oy! Get off," Yaten huffed, crossing her arms. The bright pink blush on her cheeks stole some of her credibility. Minako continued to flit around her, and finally, Yaten sighed and grabbed Minako's hand. She walked toward the booth in the corner of the Crown where the others sat smiling. "God, it's so annoying when you just tackle people," she continued, dragging Minako along. 

Yaten paused when she saw Rei watching them. Her blush darkened and she dropped Minako's hand as if it had suddenly caught fire. 

The blonde just laughed, taking her seat next to Rei and then pulling Yaten down on her other side. "Welcome back," Minako said, leaning over and kissing Yaten's cheek, "my Starlight."

"What are you saying?" Yaten scoffed and looked away to try and hide her fervent blush. "G-good to be back."

Rei laughed. "Glad to see you again," she commented, just the shadow of a smirk pulling at her lips. She leaned over and whispered something to Minako, making the blonde smile and nod. 

"Welcome back, Yaten-kun," Luna added, nudging Yaten's Palm.

Yaten's face melted into a soft smile. "Luna, it's good to see you," she responded, rubbing between the cat's ears.

Diana hopped off of Mamoru's head and bounced over to Yaten. "Good afternoon, Yaten-sama."

Yaten's smile grew. "Oh, and who might you be?"

The little gray cat proudly announced, "I am Diana, daughter of Luna and Artemis, and guardian of Princess Small Lady Serenity."

Yaten bit back a squeal. "You are adorable. I'm sure the princess is in excellent hands...paws?" She shrugged and then proceeded to scratch under Diana's chin until the little cat purred. 

Across the table, Taiki slid into the seat beside Ami, trying not to look at the intertwined hands of the genius and her girlfriend. 

Ami smiled at the tall brunette. "It is nice to see you again, Taiki-san. I was worried we may not cross paths again, but it seems that fate," here she glanced at Setsuna, "was kind." Setsuna shrugged innocently, but her eyes held just a twinkle of mischief that Ami and Taiki caught. 

Makoto leaned over and gave the Starlight a warm look as she sipped her milkshake. "Glad you're back."

"Thank you," Taiki said softly, her cheeks were dusted a light pink that could have been a faint blush or just a trick of the lighting, Yaten couldn't quite tell. 

Chibiusa glanced over to where Seiya and Haruka were still bickering. It seemed to have escalated as the two of them were practically shouting at each other now. Good thing the Crown was already a noisy place. 

She rolled her eyes and skipped over to Seiya. The Starlight paused in her verbal battle with Haruka to look at the little princess with an expression somewhere between pain and affection. "What is it?"

Chibiusa grabbed the young woman's hand and dragged her away from Haruka and toward the table. "C'mon! That's enough with Haruka-san. Say hi to everyone else, Seiya-chan."

"Seiya....chan...?" Seiya looked back at Usagi over her shoulder and the blonde shrugged helplessly. Turning back to the smaller princess, she said, "Sure thing, Pipsqueak," as she allowed herself to be dragged over to the table. She forced herself to keep moving even as they approached Mamoru. Chibiusa sensed her hesitance and tightened her grip on Seiya's hand as they approached the prince of Earth. 

He smiled at Seiya, and she quickly put a smile on her face, fighting the jealousy. She had no right to dislike him, she reminded herself. He had protected Usagi for years before she had shown up, and he had protected her since she'd left too. Hell, Usagi and Mamoru had a guaranteed, happy, family-filled future, and she was the intruder. Seiya suddenly felt self-conscious of her borrowed clothes. Would he be upset? She brushed her loose hair back over the dress and hoodie, almost hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Good to see you again," Mamoru encouraged kindly, outstretching a hand. He took in her outfit, and Seiya froze. But he just continued giving her a warm smile. "Ah, I haven't seen that outfit in a while. It looks good on you."

Seiya glanced at Usagi, who hovered nervously at her shoulder. The blonde looked worried, so Seiya took Mamoru's offered hand and gave the prince a sincere smile. "Thanks. Good to see you, too."

Mamoru's smile widened as he surprised Seiya by sitting her between himself and Usagi. Although, he couldn't help but frown slightly at Seiya's hesitance around him. He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder as he explained, "Seiya-san, you are Usako's dear friend and an ally to our solar system, so please don't be shy. From what I hear, you're usually quite boisterous."

Seiya flushed, resisting the urge to look away from his dark blue eyes. "T-thanks...I think."

Mamoru chuckled and turned back to his conversation with Setsuna.

Across the table, Chibiusa grinned, leaning over to fill Hotaru in on their mission.

To Seiya's right, Usagi let out a relieved sigh. Her important people were all here, getting along- for the most part. Haruka was still glaring, and Usagi got the sense that her friend was planning something against the Starlight, and somehow Michiru was complicit. Usagi made a mental note to keep an eye on them. 

She pointedly ignored Haruka, and even Michiru, as she tried to engage Seiya in conversation.

"How are you feeling?"

Seiya looked at her, taking a deep breath. "I'm a bit overwhelmed, Odango. It's one thing to miss you from billions of miles away, it's another to miss you right next to me."

Usagi frowned. "But I'm right here, Seiya. I'll always be right here."

Seiya sighed, looking like she didn't know whether to smile or cry. "I know."

"Seiy-" 

Usagi was cut off by a bubbly voice above her. "Usagi-chan, good to see you again!" Unazuki accidentally interrupted. "What can I get for ya?"

Usagi's stomach growled again, reminding her of the reason they were at the Crown and not the shrine. "Ah, the usual please, Unazuki-chan. What would you like, Seiya?"

Seiya placed a smile on her face as she and everyone else ordered, but she went back to a slight frown as soon as Unazuki disappeared. Usagi wanted desperately to talk with her alone, but that would have to wait. 

"Usagi-chan," Setsuna reminded, "would you care to let us know why we have assembled? I was under the impression that this was more than just a reunion."

The princess gulped. "Well, um...you see..." She glanced at Yaten, who was still blushing from something Minako had said or done. She then looked at Taiki, who seemed quite content beside Makoto and Ami. She then felt Seiya's hand squeezing hers reassuringly. "Seiya, Yaten-kun, and Taiki-san are here now."

"Yes, Usagi, we can see that," Rei teased.

Usagi shot her a look, but continued. "They are here to stay."

"What!?" Haruka barked, standing abruptly.

Michiru tugged her lover back down and addressed their leader. "Please explain, Usagi-chan."

Usagi squeezed Seiya's hand tighter. "When Princess Kakyuu died during the war, she tied the Starlights to me, and I accepted them, consciously or not. Since that day, they have been just as much my guardians as each of you."

Usagi glanced up to find the inner and outer senshi gaping at her. Even Chibiusa looked surprised, although she had little frame of reference. Mamoru reached over Seiya to pat Usagi's head encouragingly.

"They're part of the family now, then," Chibiusa concluded, making Setsuna and Mamoru bite back knowing smiles. 

Haruka let out a displeased noise. "Why don't you just give them back? If Kakyuu can give them up, you can too. You don't need them, and neither do we. They couldn't even guard their princess properly, how can they expect to guard you?"

Yaten smacked the table, startling the wind Senshi as she stood. "Shut up! You think you know everything, but you don't! You don't know what it's like to lose your princess!" The inners winced, recalling the Fiore's attack. "You know why? Because you got to die before her! We had to watch Princess Kakyuu die protecting us, when it was our job to protect her," Yaten bawled. "And then, after you two died in your little scheme, we got to watch Galaxia kill Usagi!"

"Just a moment," Michiru interrupted, startled by this new information. "If she died, then how did she win?"

Taiki took over as Yaten was pulled into a hug from Minako. "Usagi-san attempted to use the Silver Crystal to protect us, but Galaxia killed her. If not for the Light of Hope, then Sailor Moon would not have been revived and made able to win."

"So you're the problem, huh?" Haruka growled. "Every time your princess dies its because she was protecting you. That makes you lousy guardians, doesn't it?"

Seiya was about to snap, but someone else beat her to it. 

"Haruka-san!" Usagi said sharply, her blue eyes narrowed at her protector. "How can you say things like that!?" She stood up and leaned over the table, looking absolutely furious. "Me and Princess Kakyuu took those blows because we love the Starlights. Because they are our important people. They came back here after saying goodbye to their princess and their home because they are part of our team now. How dare you try to send them away again!" 

Usagi's tone grew quieter as she leaned close enough to see the silver flecks in Haruka's eyes. "Don't you ever place the blame on them for my actions. If you need somewhere to place your anger, place it on me, but leave them out of it. I've had just about enough of your interference in my personal life, Haruka-san. I won't let you keep me away from her again just because you can't get along. I won't lose Seiya again." 

Everyone was taken aback. A younger Usagi never would have snapped at one of her Senshi like that. 

Haruka was so surprised that her mouth open and closed several times without any words coming out. 'Maybe things really can change,' she thought, stupefied by her princess's words. Even Setsuna seemed surprised by the voracity with which Usagi defended her friends. 

Usagi sat back down just as Unazuki and one of the other servers came out carrying their plates of food. The chatter between the two died as they felt the tension in the air at the table. Both girls distributed the food quickly and quietly before bustling off to other customers. 

After a long, tense silence, Chibiusa piped up, "Man, this century sure isn't boring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfit Seiya borrowed is Usagi's short black dress over the pink hoodie as seen in the SuperS movie. 
> 
> This chapter was a process for sure. The first bit came easily, but then I couldn't figure out what the point of this chapter was, so I went through and revised and added, etc. It was a long process to get it to this point.
> 
> Coming soon: Usagi confronting her emotions while everyone else is pretty much already on the poly train. Also conflict! And Chibiusa and Setsuna scheming. 
> 
> As usual, please comment and let me know what you thought! See you next time!  
> ~Raine


	12. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite gay flower alien makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood to write about Fiore all of the sudden, hence you guys get a bonus chapter this week! It's shorter than the last chapter by quite a bit, but I thought this would be a good plot point.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who leaves kudos and comments, they really keep me going.

"Fiore."

A kind voice penetrated the soft darkness with a warm silver glow. Fiore blinked slowly, waking at the sound of the voice.

"Who's there?" he demanded, lifting his head from where it rested on his arms. He was surprised to find his body fully grown. How many years must have passed? How long had he been asleep?

The woman's voice returned. "My name is Serenity."

His lips twisted into a pensive frown as he tried to recall why that name was familiar. After a minute, his eyes grew wide and he timidly questioned, "Like Sailor Moon?"

Though he still saw no sign of the woman, he heard a light laugh. "Very much like that. I am her mother."

Fiore stretched slowly, taking in a deep breath and trying to get his bearings. "How may I help you?"

Though she was not talking, Fiore could sense a warm presence now. It was soft and embracing, reminding him of Sailor Moon and her crystal. 

Serenity grew closer and asked, "How would you like to return to Earth?"

Fiore frowned again, wrapping an arm around himself. His fingers idly traced the golden adornments along his suit. "With all due respect, I do not know if I am ready. I do not think I can show my face again after what I did. Your daughter died because of me," he reminded.

Serenity gave a thoughtful hum. "That may be true, but she is also alive because you changed. My daughter is alive because you were strong enough to forsake Kisenian; a task no one else has succeeded at. For that, you have my gratitude, and Sailor Moon's as well."

"I- I still don't know. I don't want to intrude." He tried to rationalize, to himself or the woman, he did not know. "Besides, the air on Earth is toxic for me."

"Fiore," he felt a hand cup his chin, and a faint feminine form appeared in front of him. "I can change that; I can make it safe for you. Endymion- or Mamoru as you know him- misses you, too. My daughter was still young when you last met, but I assure you that she would be genuinely pleased to meet once more. She holds no ill will for you, Fiore."

He looked up, his sharp blue eyes now wide with hope. Serenity smiled in return, her silver eyes filled with infinite warmth. "I don't understand, Lady Serenity, why would you do this for me?"

Serenity brushed his cheek with her thumb in an affectionate, motherly way. "I'll let you in on a little secret," she whispered conspiratorially. "The future is changing for the better right this moment. My daughter's companion and my granddaughter are doing most of the work, but I'm helping out here and there."

Fiore blinked, tilting his head and inadvertently getting some of his long, turquoise hair in his eyes. Serenity brushed the hair back gently behind one pointed ear. She patted his head, looking like an ethereal mother. "I don't think I understand," he lamented, feeling oddly afraid of disappointing Serenity.

Serenity chuckled, withdrawing her hand from his face and extending it toward him. "Fiore, you are an important person to Mamoru-san. As we speak, many of the people my daughter and her friends encountered are getting a second chance at life on Earth. I'm offering that chance to you as well in the hopes that you will be part of their future."

Fiore took a moment to look at his surroundings. He was floating in a small asteroid field, a small, white sun far behind him. Everything around him was cold and lifeless with the exception of Serenity. His thoughts turned to Earth, so full of life and flowers. Mamoru's home. Sailor Moon's too. He missed them both for different reasons. Maybe it was time to find a home. Finally, he took the extended hand, surprised by its solid warmth given Serenity's transparent nature.

Fiore looked into her silver eyes as he declared. "I want to see him again. I want to see them all again. I want to be their friend. Please."

Serenity's smile widened as her grip on his hand tightened. "Then come with me. We have a few more friends to gather along the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love Fiore and I wish we could have seen more of him. Also Serenity just wants to adopt this green flower man. He just needs love.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Until next time  
> ~Raine


	13. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi decides to take some time away her team to think. Unfortunately, thinking isn't her strong-suit. Luckily, someone else might be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this two days ago, and I was going to space out the updates more to be consistent, but I'm super impatient which works in your favor, I suppose.
> 
> My spring break is coming up, so I'm hoping to get through this story more, but I still have plans and an online class, so we'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> Also, I just rewatched the second half of Sailor Stars, and omg, the feels! When I was little I thought I was more like Usagi, but now I relate to Seiya so much.

"Usagi-chan?"

After brunch at the Crown, Usagi had sent Seiya back to her house, promising to return later. Chibiusa had decided go with her. Knowing her daughter, Usagi was betting that she was dragging Seiya along and chattering about food or something. Minako and Rei had dragged Yaten off for some much-needed shopping while Makoto and Ami decided to take Taiki to the library and get her caught up on current events.

"Hey, Usagi-chan!"

The Outers had departed silently. Haruka was still shocked, and Usagi felt awful for snapping- although she hadn't apologized. Setsuna and Hotaru had directed knowing smiles at Usagi that left more questions than answers. Mamoru had given Usagi a gentle kiss that made her feel guilty and he wore that same warm, accepting smile that made her feel like the worst person ever. 

"USAGI-CHAN!"

The blonde jumped, finally noticing the voice. She whipped around, her eyes landing on a young woman with wavy auburn hair and the prettiest teal eyes. Her expression was playfully exasperated. 

"Naru-chan?"

Naru smiled. "It's been a while."

Usagi forced a laugh. "Four years, huh?"

Naru's face morphed into a frown. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?"

"Nothing! What makes you say that? Nothing is wrong at all!"

Naru crossed her arms and smirked. "Having trouble in paradise?"

Usagi sighed, dropping the act. "Something like that."

"Wanna talk about it? You know I am always here for you. Time hasn't changed that, Usagi-chan."

Usagi let out a bitter laugh. "It's so complicated, I wouldn't even know how to begin to tell you."

Naru looked around the empty park and then back to Usagi. She leaned in and whispered, "Does it have something to do with you being Sailor Moon?"

The blonde leapt back, startled by Naru's words. "What!?"

Naru laughed. "Usagi-chan, I knew from the very beginning. You weren't very good about hiding your identity back then. And if I had any doubts the first time, I got attacked enough times to be sure it was you."

"H-have you told anyone?"

Naru rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I'm a bit more discreet than that. I swear, I never even told Umino."

"You're right, I'm sorry for asking something stupid like that." Usagi turned away, staring at the fountain as it sprayed a fine, shimmering mist all around them. 

Naru placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Usagi-chan, it's okay." The blonde stayed silent. "Look, I don't care how long the story is, tell it from the beginning. I'm sure getting it all out would make you feel better. Please, I just want you to be happy. No one deserves that more than you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi sighed, turning back and revealing the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Naru-chan!" she sobbed, launching herself at the other girl. "I don't know what to do! I- I love Mamo-chan so much, how could I not? We've been together for so long and he's so warm and kind and loving!" Usagi buried her face against Naru's shoulder as she continued crying and babbling. "But- but I love Seiya too! I love her so much and it hurts!"

"It's okay, Usagi-chan. It's okay," Naru promised, stroking a hand through her friend's hair in an effort to soothe the grief tearing Usagi apart. 

"I don't know what to do! I don't want to hurt either of them, but I don't have a choice! I've never had a choice," Usagi mumbled bitterly.

Naru frowned again, pulling back so she could look into Usagi's eyes. "Listen to me, Usagi-chan. I don't wanna hear talk like that. You always have a choice. No one can take that from you."

Usagi chuckled humorlessly. "You don't understand, Naru-chan. I've been to the future. I've seen it." Usagi's eyes grew teary again. "Mamo-chan and I have a daughter... you've met her."

"I met her....? Oh my god! Chibiusa-chan is your kid! I knew it!" Naru flushed and then waved a hand. "I mean I didn't, but I knew you didn't have any cousins. Your uncle is gay and your mother's an only child." Naru's eyes were caught wide. "Everything makes sense now."

Usagi giggled. "Yeah, I don't know how the hypnosis works, but that little brat knows her way around here."

"So who's this 'Seiya' girl? And how long have you been not straight?"

Usagi winced and blushed simultaneously. She sat down on the edge of the fountain as she tried to figure out where to start. "Say, Naru-chan, you remember the Three Lights, right?"

"Course I do, they were huge! Man, whatever happened to those guys?"

"Um, yeah...about that, they're kind of... girls?" Usagi's voice pitched upward at the end, making the statement into a question.

"What!?"

"Seiya, Yaten-kun, and Taiki-san are Sailor Senshi originally from another planet. They came here to look for their missing princess, and to do so, they disguised themselves as men. Along the way, they became our friends, although that was a bit rocky for a while because Yaten-kun and Taiki-san are very stubborn at times," Usagi paused, taking a breath after the string of explanation.

Usagi fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater as she continued. "Seiya was pushy. She was so determined to win me over. She flirted non-stop and she put me through a lot of trouble at school with the constant attention. But when things got serious, she did too. She saved my life many times, and before that, she comforted me when I was falling apart."

Naru watched her friend in awe, one hand raised over her mouth. "Usagi-chan."

"I-I don't know when, or how, but she wheedled her way into my heart. But I kept denying it. I couldn't allow myself to have feelings for anyone but Mamo-chan, that wouldn't be fair to him and our love."

Usagi took a breath and then broke down. "But when she left-! I felt just as helpless and broken as I had when Mamo-chan was gone!" Her lip trembled and tears raced each other down her splotchy cheeks. "I got him back and then I had to watch her go! And I tried so hard to keep it together. I probably failed a lot, just like everything else in my life, but I tried." Her voice broke on the last syllable as a large sob caused her whole body to shake.

Naru pulled Usagi into another tight hug, rubbing her back until the sobs were broken up with hiccups. "That was so brave, Usagi-chan. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"I know Mamo-chan could tell something was wrong, but I didn't know how to tell him that I- that I...I love someone else too! And now she's here, Naru-chan. She's one of my senshi now, and I don't know what to do anymore! I'm being torn apart!"

"Shh...It's okay, Usagi-chan. You're okay." Naru held the blonde close, unsure of what to do. 'It's not fair,' she thought. 'Usagi-chan shouldn't have to suffer just because she loves more than one person.'

"N-Naru-chan, what should I do, I can't lose Chibiusa, and even if I didn't know about her, I could never leave Mamo-chan. I love him. B-but I love her too. I love her so much."

Naru wracked her brain for a solution. "Usagi-chan, can Chibiusa-chan only exist if you marry Mamoru-san and no one else?"

"Of course she couldn't exist without Mamo-chan; she's his daughter."

"No, Usagi-chan," Naru stated, pushing the blonde back into a seated position so she could emphasize her point. "Can she exist if you have multiple lovers?"

"What!?" Usagi reeled. "I couldn't- I- that's....Wait....Chibiusa said something like that."

"What did she say?"

Usagi fidgeted again, scrunching the fabric of her skirt as her fists clenched and unclenched. "Naru-chan, have you ever heard of poly- what was it? Polyagony?"

Naru couldn't help herself; she snorted. "I think the word you're looking for is 'polyamory'. I've heard the term, and I know vaguely what it means, but the Internet would be more handy than I would be."

"But what is it?"

Naru rested her chin on her hand as she tried to recall what she knew. "Well, from what I've gathered, polyamory is having multiple partners who know and consent to the arrangement. So say you were to be dating Mamoru-san and Seiya-kun at the same time, they would have to know and be willing to share your time. Or, in some cases, all the people are romantically or sexually involved." Naru blushed a bit as she continued. "In that case, you would be dating both of them, and they'd be dating each other too."

Usagi looked perplexed, but she managed a giggle. "I think I understand. Although, Seiya wouldn't be happy that you put her with Mamo-chan in this scencario. She's a very proud lesbian, after all." 

"Okay, let's try a different scenario then. You are dating Mamoru-san, Seiya-kun, and Haruka-san. They could all share you, or Seiya-kun and Haruka-san could be dating too, since they're both lesbians."

Usagi snorted and then burst out laughing. "Oh my god! That would never happen! They hate each other!"

Naru laughed too, her eyes soft as they watched Usagi's shoulders shake from laughter. 'A smile looks best on you, Usagi-chan,' she thought as a gentle smile pulled at her lips.

When Usagi's laughter subsided, she leaned over, brushing aside the auburn bangs, and kissing Naru's forehead. Naru blushed crimson, forgetting how to breathe. 

When Usagi pulled back, she was grinning. "A blessing," she said with a cryptic smile. "Thank you, Naru-chan. I think I know what I need to do now."

Usagi stood up and stretched, looking and feeling renewed for the first time in years. 

Just as she was about to leave, Naru called, "Wait! Usagi-chan, will I see you again?"

The blonde turned back and grinned. "Of course, Naru-chan! Sooner than you might think." With that, Usagi winked and then ran off.

Naru leaned back against the bench and sighed as she placed a hand over her racing heart. "Every single time." Her smile grew as her hand slowly moved to rest over the place where Usagi had kissed her. 

Naru looked up at the puffy clouds as they drifted sluggishly across the sky. "I'm rooting for you, Seiya-kun. If anyone can convince her that it's okay, I'm betting it's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naru! I love her so! She's such a forgotten character by the fandom, and I just couldn't resist adding her. Is she going to be part of Usagi's harem? That is an excellent question. I'll get back to you on it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> ~Raine


	14. In the Name of the Future Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibiusa and Seiya finally open up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this story is developing its own plot as we go. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet! Hold tight and prepare for drama!

As they left the Crown, Mamoru gave Chibiusa some money and a pat on the head. "I assume you have some talking to do, right?"

Chibiusa nodded. "Yep, Puu warned me that Usagi and Seiya-chan would drag this out forever if we didn't interfere. Usagi should be coming by later, so be ready."

"Understood." Mamoru stood back up and looked over to where Seiya was waiting for Chibiusa. Now that Usagi was gone, Seiya looked like she wanted to run, but her tenacity held her in place. "Don't be too hard on her, Chibiusa. Seiya-san has been through a lot. I am used to you, she's not."

Chibiusa crossed her arms. "Geez, Mamo-chan! I may be a brat at times but I'm here to help her. I think that's pretty generous of me, seeing as she's in love with my mom."

Mamoru held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just, be careful."

"I know." Chibiusa sighed, her demeanor deflating. "It doesn't take empathy powers to see how much pain she's in. She wholeheartedly wants Usagi to be happy, and she doesn't believe she has a part in that."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Chibiusa squared her shoulders and placed a smile on her face as she made her way over to Seiya.

"Bye Mamo-chan! I'll see you later," she called with a wave. As soon as she reached Seiya, she grabbed the woman's hand. "Let's go Seiya-chan! I wanna go check out this cute little shop on the way home! Hotaru-chan was telling me about it!"

Seiya looked down at Chibiusa and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Od- er Usagi tell us to go back to the house?"

Chibiusa waved a hand dismissively. "Usagi isn't gonna be home for a little while. She went to the park to think, and knowing her brain, it'll take a few hours to get done."

Seiya laughed and ruffled Chibiusa's bangs. "That's pretty rude, you know."

The princess shrugged. "Eh, maybe."

"So where's this shop?"

Chibiusa flashed a victorious grin. "It's right this way," she called, taking off at a run and pulling Seiya with her. 

Seiya only took a moment to catch up , but she let Chibiusa lead the way, unable to stop the grin that spread across her face. This girl had Usagi's infectious energy, and Seiya couldn't help the affection that flared up. It was sort of like her affection for Chibi Chibi, but different at the same time. Seiya wasn't sure whether she was happy or terrified. Probably somewhere in between

When they finally stopped running three minutes later, Chibiusa was panting. "How...are..you not...tired?" She rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She hadn't expected Seiya to run too.

Seiya put her hands on her hips and declared, "Because I'm too cool." She flipped her hair dramatically, just like she had done with Usagi all those years ago. She was tired too, but Chibiusa didn't need to know that. Seiya had an appearance to keep up, after all.

Chibiusa groaned. "Seriously?"

Seiya chuckled. "C'mon Chibi, let's head in."

"My name is Usagi," she corrected, standing upright and straightening out her skirt. 

"Well I can't call you that. How would I tell the difference between you and Odan- Usagi?"

"You don't even use her name!" Chibiusa whined. "You call her 'Odango', don't you?"

Seiya blushed just a bit, but she quickly recovered. "Are you suggesting I call you Chibi-Odango? That can be arranged." Seiya's grin was pure mischief and Chibiusa was not pleased to be on the other side of the mischief she normally caused. 

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"No?"

"YES!"

"Chibi-Odango it is, then."

Chibiusa froze, pointing a finger accusingly. "Did you just?"

"Yep." Seiya waltzed into the shop with a smug grin across her face. Chibiusa lagged behind a moment, not sure whether to be mad or impressed. 

"How did Usagi put up with you?!" 

Seiya laughed as she looked at a rack of charm bracelets, "She didn't."

"Great," Chibiusa mumbled sarcastically. She meandered slowly around the pastel accessory shop, staying close to Seiya as they browsed. The shop was full of jewelry, purses, and hair pieces. Chibiusa couldn't help but think that Seiya looked really pretty surrounded by the twinkling gems. It wasn't hard to believe that the older girl was really a shooting star. Chibiusa wondered if Seiya would be one of her parents, or just Usagi's lover. She hoped Seiya would be one of her moms; she kind of liked the Starlight.

"What?" Seiya asked, noticing Chibiusa's gaze. "Have I got some of that milkshake from earlier on my face?"

Chibiusa shook her head and giggled. "Nope, it's nothing." The princess turned around and resumed her absent-minded search. Maybe she should get matching bracelets for her and Hotaru. That would be nice. 

Finally, something caught Chibiusa's eye, but not for herself. "Hey, Seiya-chan, look!" The older girl stopped, doubling back to see what Chibiusa had found. 

"What'd ya find?"

Chibiusa pointed to a pair of necklaces, and Seiya leaned in closer to get a better view. 

Inside the display case, her eyes traced over the finely crafted silver chains and down to the charms. One necklace had a silver, five-pointed star with a sizable piece of blue topaz resting in the center. The second necklace's charm was a crescent moon with the same blue topaz cut into tiny gems that lined the edges. 

Seiya's hand reached automatically for a wallet that she didn't have, and she was startled by the reflex. "They're beautiful," she said at last, when she realized that Chibiusa was still staring at her. 

Chibiusa gave a knowing smile that seemed out of place on a face so much like Usagi's. "They remind you of Usagi, right? I think they'd look good on you two."

Seiya blushed. Normally, she would have been more forthcoming in her affection for the blonde, but having her daughter around caused the Starlight to hesitate. Nothing about Chibiusa seemed malicious, but Seiya just felt so out of place when she was around the smaller princess. Chibiusa seemed to be trying very hard to help, but Seiya didn't understand why. 

"Chibi, why are you being so nice?" Seiya paused and reconsidered her phrasing. "I mean, why to me? I think you know that- that I..." Seiya just couldn't bring herself to say the words; not in front of Usagi's daughter.

Chibiusa's smile faded and she sighed, seeming to age ten years in the span of that second. "You can say it. I already know you love her."

Seiya knew it was coming, but she still felt like she'd been punched. She looked away, clenching her fists and sighing. "You're right." She couldn't help the pathetic tone that seeped in. "I love her. I'm in love with her." Confessing it to Chibiusa was scary, but at the same time, relieving. 

Chibiusa offered a weak smile when Seiya finally faced her again. "Isn't that better?

Seiya glared weakly in response to the smug note in Chibiusa's voice. "Yes."

"I want to make something clear to you, Seiya." Chibiusa dropped the honorific as she continued. "My mother never forgot about you. You were always her biggest 'what if', and she never really moved on." 

Seiya looked stunned, collapsing down on one of the plush stools in the shop. She rested her head in her hands, looking conflicted. Chibiusa stood a few feet away, watching closely.

"Seiya, my mother loved you. She loved my father too, and I never doubt that for a moment. But you must have worked your way into her heart somehow. Sometimes, when I was little, she and Aunt Minako would go into her private chamber for a few hours at a time. One day, I snuck in and was surprised to find them listening to music and crying. I didn't learn until a few years later that they were listening to your songs. It took a few more years until anyone would tell me who you were."

Seiya felt a tear drip onto her leg, and she wiped at her eyes in surprise. "Wh-" she cleared her throat. "Why are you telling me this? What good is knowing this going to do? All wanted was for her to be happy." Seiya's voice broke, and Chibiusa knelt in front of her with a worried expression. "What am I supposed to do now that I know that she would have been happier without meeting me?"

Chibiusa reached up, but Seiya flinched back. "Seiya, that's not why I told you that." Chibiusa's voice was soft, and this time Seiya stayed still when the princess reached up to brush away her tears. "Seiya, she loved you so much that she gave Pluto permission to change the future for Usagi."

Seiya startled, her head flying up as her wide blue eyes searched Chibiusa's ruby ones. "What?"

Chibiusa bit her lip as her own eyes grew watery. "Usagi loves you, but she loves me too. She never would have let herself consider you or anyone else if it meant I might not be born. She's believed that Crystal Tokyo was her only option since she was 14." Chibiusa took a deep breath before continuing, "Mama sent me back one last time to change the future. I don't want Usagi to feel incomplete or have regrets because of me."

"I- I don't understand."

"I'm here for good, Seiya. Just like you. I'm not- I can't go back. That future is gone. And it's up to you whether you want to be part of the new one that's being forged."

"The future is...gone?" Seiya repeated slowly, her eyes growing wider. "Oh my god, are you- are you okay?"

Chibiusa shook her head and Seiya pulled her into a hug. Over her shoulder, Seiya waved away a worried sales assistant as she rocked the moon princess in her arms. 

Chibiusa sniffled and tried to pull herself together. She had already mourned this loss, she tried to remind herself. "It's hard, Seiya. It's hard to say goodbye and know that nothing can or will ever be the same."

Seiya rubbed the girl's back gently. "I know. Believe me, I understand."

Chibiusa took a deep breath as she wiped her cheeks. "Yeah, I suppose you do understand."

Seiya slowly released Chibiusa once her tears had dried into sticky trails. "Chibi, I want to do whatever it takes to make Odango happy. She means the world to me, and I just want her to have the happiness she deserves. Tell me what to do."

Chibiusa opened her mouth, but before she could speak, she was cut off by screams. She and Seiya locked eyes, rushing out front to where the screams originated. 

Seiya skidded to a stop, her eyes caught wide in horror. She threw an arm out to prevent Chibiusa rushing forward. When Chibiusa looked around, she let out a gasp. The street was littered with the crumpled forms of dozens of pedestrians. 

Floating in the sky above them was a figure with long, flowing green hair. The tendrils of hair had ensnared a handful of people, and Seiya watched in horror as the being sucked their energy. 

Quickly, Seiya ducked into an alley, pulling Chibiusa with her. "Stay here, or get the others. I'll take care of this." Seiya instinctively reached for her star yell, unable to stop herself from swearing as she recalled that Galaxia had destroyed it. Three years, and it was still instinct. Instead, she focused on her star and her powers as she called, "Fighter Star Power! Make Up!"

"You can't go out there alone!" Chibiusa cried as Seiya transformed.

In a flash of light, the warrior stood in front of Chibiusa. "I can handle this. Stay out of sight!" Fighter ordered as she ran back to the street. 

Chibiusa groaned in frustration. "Damn it! This shouldn't be happening! Puu didn't foresee this!" She flipped open her communicator, dialing everyone. "Emergency! Seiya and I are downtown near the 10th street bus stop. There's a flying monster sucking people's energy! Hurry!"

Without waiting for a response, Chibiusa flipped her communicator shut and threw her hand up, shouting, "Moon Crisis! Make Up!" She took off running after Fighter as soon as the pink faded from her vision. 

Out on the street, Fighter threw a beam of light, slicing through the hair that held people captive. Their bodies dropped the few feet, and Fighter slid catching them and setting them down behind a car. In the past, she had never really given much thought to protecting earthlings, but this was her Odango's home, and no one could do as they pleased to it nor its people. 

As soon as she had gotten the injured out of the way, she leapt on top of the car and cried, "Halt!"

The monster turned, her vacant, white eyes narrowing as they landed on Fighter. "Who goes there?"

The Starlight felt her stomach lurch when those milky voids latched onto her. There was something archaic and sinister about this creature, and it caused the hair on the back of Fighter's neck to stand on end. 

Fighter shook her head to snap herself out of the trance, remembering her duty. She placed a hand on her hip as she declared, "I'm a shooting star, breaking through the darkness! Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!"

The villain came closer until she hovered just above the asphalt. A cruel smile now adorned her face. "Ah, yes, I've been waiting to meet you, little star," the woman said patronizingly. Her sharp lips angled into a sneer. 

"And don't forget me!" A voice declared from behind. Fighter's eyes widened and terror rushed through her body. No...

The Starlight whirled, her eyes landing on a tiny warrior thirty feet away. "Guardian of Love and Justice! The Trainee Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Sailor Chibi Moon!" Fighter stared in shock and awe as Chibi Moon's hands came up and went through the motions that were tattooed on Fighter's heart. "In the name of the future Moon, I'll punish you!"

Fighter was knocked breathless by the resemblance. For a moment, all she could see was Sailor Moon, and her heart tightened painfully. 

The only thing to break her out of it was when the green-haired woman started to chuckle. The sound was so sinister that shivers raced along Fighter's spine. "Hello, Rabbit. We meet at last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that cliffhanger. Mwahaha. Lol, I'm kidding. I really love exploring the conflicted feelings between Chibiusa and Seiya. They are both snarky, michievous ladies who love Usagi a whole lot, but in (thankfully) different ways. I'm also super weak for parental Seiya, so yeah.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Raine


	15. The Beauty of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Mamoru talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going back and forth deciding how to proceed from the last chapter because I had about five different ideas for this next chapter. In the end, I chose this route, and some of the other ideas may be explored as separate stories in this series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"I'm back," Usagi called hesitantly as she put her house-slippers on.

"Welcome home," Mamoru replied, just a hint of teasing in his voice.

Usagi giggled despite her nerves. "I don't live here yet."

"Oh, really?" Mamoru arched an eyebrow. "You could have fooled me." He gestured around the apartment. "Those are your slippers, uniform, and mug, aren't they."

"Hmm, maybe. Who can say?"

Mamoru laughed, patting the sofa beside him. "I thought you'd be home with the girls. What brings you here?"

"Oh, so I don't live here now?" Usagi smiled, but then bit her lip. "Mamo-chan. I-we- we need to talk."

Mamoru set down his psychology book and turned to give his girlfriend all of his attention.

Usagi pulled her legs up under her on the couch as she gesticulated vaguely. "Mamo-chan, have you ever heard of polyamory?"

"Of course. There are historical instances dating back to Ancient Greece, and polyamorous people are getting more recognition and respect these days."

"What do you think of it?" Usagi asked with her head down.

Mamoru reached over and placed a hand on top of her head. "I think that as long as everyone involved has agreed and is happy, then it can be a great thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Usagi took another deep breath. "Mamo-chan, I'm not straight."

Mamoru gave a soft chuckle. "I know."

"What!" Usagi's head snapped up and she stared at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"Usako, you followed Rei-chan the first day because you thought she was pretty. Ami-chan and Luna swear that you had heart-eyes. You also blush every time Setsuna-san bumps into you, and I've caught you staring at her with a dreamy look on your face. Plus Haruka-san and you have kissed- don't make that face, you have a crush on her, and we all know it. You have also drawn pictures of you and Mako-chan living together in a bakery," he said as he ticked the instances off on his fingers. "Need I continue?"

"Okay, I see your point," Usagi muttered as her cheeks grew progressively redder. 

Mamoru's smile dropped just a bit as he focused on the matter at hand. "And then there's Seiya-san."

Usagi jumped at the name. "What do you mean!" Usagi started to panic before remembering that Seiya was exactly the reason she was sitting on his couch at this moment. "I-I..." She remembered her talk with Naru and sighed. "Yes. Then there's Seiya. She- she, um, means a lot to me, Mamo-chan. I think I lo-love her." Usagi considered for a moment. "No, that's not fair to anyone. I know that I love her."

"I'm glad you told me." He smiled, gazing into her eyes to let her know that his words were genuine. "Usako," Mamoru brushed her cheek gently, and she leaned into his touch. "You haven't been yourself since she left after your last battle. When she returned to Kinmoku, I think part of you went with her. I know you love me, and you do an excellent job showing me and reminding me. However, you love her too, and that's okay."

"It is?" Usagi asked with watery eyes. 

Mamoru nodded. "Of course it is. You are made of love, Usako. I'm not at all surprised that I'm not the only one who is lucky enough to bask in it."

"Mamo-chan, what should I do?" She felt guilty asking him, but she didn't know what to do now. She hadn't thought farther ahead than having this conversation. She certainly had not expected it to go this well. 

"I think you should tell her," Mamoru suggested. "And, if you both want to, you should pursue a relationship."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Won't you be jealous? You didn't like when Haruka-san was flirting with me all of the time."

Mamoru sat back and took a moment to think. "I was younger then, Usako. I understand now that loving multiple people does not divide your love; it multiplies it. I'm sure it will take some adjusting, but I want you to be happy." 

Now it was Mamoru's turn to take a deep breathe as he decided to get his side of this conversation out too. "Usako, I am also polyamorous."

Usagi tilted her head and she looked at him in a new light. "You are?"

"Yes. It took a bit of help, but I have started to embrace it. I'm not straight either," he said. "I identify as polysexual. I am attracted to men, women, and several non binary genders."

"That's neat!" Usagi said, leaning forward in fascination. "Polysexual," she repeated, getting used to the word. "Say, Mamo-chan, who else do you love?"

He smiled in relief that she took it well. "Hmm, well, my first love as Mamoru was Fiore. I don't remember anything before the car accident, but when I first found him, I was fascinated. As we became friends, he became something more to me. At the time, I was too young to distinguish the feeling, but looking back on it now, it's clear to me that I was always in love with him, and I think we both knew it."

"No wonder he didn't like me! I was the intruder!" Usagi realized, looking as if she had just blown her own mind. Mamoru thought she looked very cute like that.

"I wish I could have told him that I loved him before he was reborn."

"You'll see him again someday," Usagi reassured, leaning against his shoulder in gently.

"I hope so," Mamoru said, his gaze lost in the distance for just a moment too long. He snapped back to the present and grinned. "And there's one more."

Usagi perked up. "Who is it?"

Mamoru poked her sides, making her shriek with laughter. "Let's just say that you're not the only one with a crush on Setsuna-san."

Usagi raised her eyesbrows. "Oh, really?" She smirked. "What an interesting turn of events. Want to see who can win her over first?"

Mamoru snorted. "I think you need to get things sorted out with Seiya-san before you start pursuing your entire court. Besides, I have an advantage. Setsuna-san and I already talked when she and Chibiusa arrived."

Usagi froze, all of the joy draining from her face. "Oh god, what about Chibiusa? Can she still exist if we have other partners?"

Mamoru sighed, realizing his mistake. He had forgotten that she didn't know about Crystal Tokyo yet. "I don't know-"

In her panic, she cut him off before he could finish. "What are we doing!? We can't risk Crystal Tokyo! We can't risk Chibiusa!"

Mamoru could sense she was going to start crying soon, so her pulled her into his arms and gently explained, "Usako, listen to me. Everything will be alright. Okay? Neo-Queen Serenity knew how we both felt, and she gave Setsuna-san permission to change the future." He rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "And- because it was unclear whether Chibiusa could still be born to us- she sent Chibiusa to live with us, permanently."

"What?" Usagi's tears spilled over. She couldn't believe that her older self would be able to part with her daughter. Usagi had not given birth to her yet, and she still had a hard time letting Chibiusa return to the 30th century. She couldn't even imagine knowing that she would never see her daughter again, let alone facilitating such a change. "How could she do that?"

Mamoru wiped away Usagi's tears with a thumb. "Chibiusa told me that Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion loved her very much, but as she got older, their duties often interfered with raising her. Both Chibiusa and her parents wanted her to grow up with a big family. Crystal Tokyo did not succeed in that respect, so they want us to make a new future where we can all be happy."

Usagi breathed out. "A new future?" She took a few minutes to sit there in his arms and wrap her mind around such a possibility. "Mamo-chan, I've been expecting Crystal Tokyo for so long, I don't know what to do now."

"That's the beautiful thing about it," Mamoru said, leaning down and kissing away her tear tracks before kissing her lips. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. "We can do whatever we want."

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." She smiled back at him, leaning in for another kiss.

Just before their lips met, they were interrupted by an urgent beeping, and they glanced down at their wrists in concern. These communicators had not been used since the test run almost three years prior. They were only to be used in case of a battle. 

"Oh no," Usagi whispered as she and Mamoru flipped the tops open.

The couple looked at each other, their guts sinking as they heard Chibiusa's desperate voice. "Emergency! Seiya and I are downtown near the 10th street bus stop. There's a flying monster sucking people's energy! Hurry!" Then the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My favorite Mamoru is a hybrid between the sweet, constant, understanding man we see in later seasons and the snarky dork we meet in season one, so that's what I tried to channel. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> ~Raine


	16. Bringing a Laser to a Knife Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibi Moon and Fighter face their first battle against a new villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote the rough draft of this chapter before the last one, but then I realized that Usagi and Mamoru needed to have their talk prior to this, so I wrote that chapter. Since then, I've been tweaking this one, and it's gotten like 800 words longer than the draft. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who leaves comments! They really make my day and encourage the continuation of this story.
> 
> This is a battle chapter, so there will be a bit of injury, but I don't think enough to tag this story. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Rabbit?" Fighter repeated, glancing between Chibi Moon and the floating woman. 

Chibi Moon shivered at the old name. "Who are you?!"

The woman laughed once more, tossing her bright green hair back to reveal a black crescent moon arching down toward her brows. "I am Nemesis, the progenitor of the Black Moon Clan."

Fighter was lost, but she had enough sense to move in front of Chibi Moon. If this woman was anything like the rest of her clan, she would be after Chibi Moon. "Are we supposed to know her? I don't remember her from the story?" Fighter asked quietly without taking her eyes off of the eerie woman.

In her periphery, she saw Chibi Moon shake her head. "We never met a Nemesis. That was just the name of their planet, as far as I know."

Fighter's brow furrowed, but she narrowed her eyes into a glare as she looked at people scattered about the road. "Whoever you are, we won't forgive you for hurting these innocent people!" Fighter threw her hand up as she shouted, "Star Serious Laser!" Cerulean energy gathered in her outstretched hand, and then burst forth when she aimed at Nemesis. 

Nemesis smirked, outstretching a hand to take the energy, missing the smug look that crossed Fighter's face. When the energy touched the gray-tinted skin of her hand, it split and arced apart, wrapping Nemesis in a cocoon of blue energy. She screamed as the Starlight's attack sliced and burned.

Chibi Moon cheered, but cut herself off when she realized that Fighter was sagging with fatigue. Fighter noticed her concern and quietly murmured, "No weapon; just me."

When the attack faded, Nemesis's colorless eyes narrowed into slits. Her clothes and newly-shortened hair were still steaming from the heat of Fighter's attack. "I was going to take my time, but I think I'll kill you now instead."

"That's awfully presumptuous of you," Fighter taunted, acting casual despite the energy she had lost. "Lots of people have tried to kill me. What makes you so special?"

Nemesis faded from view and then reappeared an inch from the Starlight's face. "This does." She slashed a hand out, and Fighter leaned back, surprise crossing her face as Nemesis's ruby nails aimed for her eyes. 

Thanks to her quick reaction, Fighter stumbled back with only a gash across cheek. Her hand came up, and she wiped away the blood. Nemesis teleported again, and Fighter darted to the side, getting a cut across her torso. 

"Fighter!" Chibi Moon shouted, rushing forward to help.

"No! Stay back!" The Starlight made the mistake of glancing at the pink moon warrior, allowing Nemesis an opening to grab her shoulders. She screamed as the monster's painted nails sank into her arms, drawing blood. "Ahh! Let me go!" Fighter pulled her legs up and kicked Nemesis in the chest. There was a resounding 'crrackkk', and then the ruby nails were being dragged across Fighter's biceps as she pushed away from the stunned villain. 

Nemesis stumbled back, coughing and clutching her ribs as she lost her grip. Fighter fell on her butt, earning a few more scrapes. 

Chibi Moon ran over and dropped to her kness. She reached out, but realized she couldn't do anything about Fighter's injuries. Standing back up, Chibi Moon grabbed Fighter's hands and helped her to her feet. "Please! Stop pushing me away, Fighter! I can help you!" Tears were welling up in her crimson eyes, and Fighter felt a bit of guilt gnawing at the edge of her mind.

"I know, Chibi. I know." Fighter patted her head, and Chibi Moon immediately felt safe and protected, the same way she did in her mother's embrace. Fighter smiled gently, but the gash on her cheek reminded Chibi Moon of the gravity of the situation. "But I think we both know that she's after you. I can't let anything happen to you." Chibi Moon's heart clenched as the Starlight playfully flicked one of her odango. Fighter was acting like parent, she realized with a mix of pride and fear. "You're too important to too many people, kiddo."

Fighter turned back to their enemy and stepped forward, but she faltered as her knees shook from fatigue. Chibi Moon reached out, but Fighter shook her head. Battling without her star yell was definitely not sustainable, the Starlight mused. 

Nemesis hovered above a car, sneering the two warriors. "I'm getting awfully tired of your games, Starlight. Come forth! Youma Venomella!" Nemesis threw down a crystal, and it erupted to form a monstrous woman in toxic green ball gown. "Take care of that one for me," she said, pointing at the Starlight.

"Yes, My Lady!" The youma lunged, reaching for Fighter. 

The Starlight pushed Chibi Moon out of the way and dropped to her knees as Venomella's hand passed less than an inch above her nose. Fighter slid and turned, watching in horror as the brick wall that had been behind her sizzled and dissolved where the youma's hand touched it. 

The youma whirled, intent on landing a blow, and Fighter stumbled back, dodging repeatedly, missing the steaming acid by mere inches each time. Fighter was growing increasingly tired, but she did not dare stop to breathe.

Venomella grew more frustrated and less precise with each miss, and Fighter took advantage of this to duck and then sweep the youma's legs right out from under her gown. The youma's metal underskirt flipped up, leaving her like a turtle on its back. 

Fighter was about to celebrate the small victory when she heard a scream. Her head whipped to the side and her heart dropped when she saw Nemesis holding Chibi Moon by the throat. 

Fighter started to run toward them, but she cried out and doubled over as pain flashed through her body. She looked down, and her eyes widened when they landed on her new wounds.

"Be careful not to take your eyes of your opponent," Venomella said with a haughty laugh. "Our dance isn't over yet." She had shed her skirt, revealing puffy shorts with knives sticking out from all angles in a life-sized pincushion.

Three more knives likes the ones now embedded in Fighter's abdomen and leg materialized in Venomella's speckled blue hands. "But don't worry, it'll be over as soon as the poison gets to you."

Fighter growled. "I don't have time for this!" She ignored the youma, pulled the knives out, and continued running toward where Chibi Moon was kicking at their original problem. She winced as she felt another knife slice her shorts and leave a long gash on the back of her thigh. "Help would be nice," she muttered, thinking of her sisters as she leapt up onto a car and used it to springboard her way up to where Nemesis held Chibi Moon. 

Chibi Moon saw Fighter's approach, and she mimicked Fighter's earlier double-kick at the same time Fighter punched Nemesis in the jaw. The villain released Chibi Moon, and Fighter grabbed the princess as they plummeted back toward the pavement. Fighter cradled Chibi Moon close, one hand protecting her head and the other around the pink-haired girl's shoulders. 

They rolled as they landed, and Fighter held Chibi Moon closer. When they finally skidded to a stop, Fighter groaned and let go. 

"Fighter! Fighter, are you okay?!" Chibi Moon pushed herself off of the Starlight, panicking when her eyes traced over all of Fighter's wounds. She had gotten a few cuts and scrapes herself during their roll, but Fighter's skin was turning vaguely gray and the moon princess was getting worried. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all. Pluto would have known, right?

"Behind..." Fighter croaked, her eyes darting between Nemesis and Venomella. She struggled to get up, but Chibi Moon kept holding her down. 

Chibi Moon whirled just in time to get slapped by the Black Moon queen. She stumbled and fell to her knees, cradling her cheek and burning with rage. 

Before the princess could summon her weapon, Nemesis appeared and went to hit her again, but Fighter materialized in front of Chibi Moon, taking the blow in her place. "Fighter!"

The Starlight stumbled a few feet, but when she looked up again, her eyes were nearly glowing with rage. Her was lip split where Nemesis's ring had cut her, and she brushed the blood away with a dangerous sort of calm.

All at once, the Starlight lunged forward, and punched Nemesis just as she teleported away twenty feet, causing Nemesis fly back before she had even landed. 

Venomella tried to sneak up behind them, but Chibi Moon caught the motion and pulled Fighter to the side just as a pair of knives sliced the air where their heads had been. 

Luckily, the knives missed. Unfortunately, they were now backed up against a wall with no viable way to avoid both women. 

Nemesis stalked toward them, her sharp heels dragging unpleasantly against the pavement in such a way that goosebumps raised along Chibi Moon's arms. "I'm growing awfully tired of you White Moon people." Nemesis raised her hand and Venomella aimed her knives at them. 

Fighter held her arms out as she stood in front of Chibi Moon. "I won't let you touch this girl."

Nemesis sneered, almost rolling her milky eyes. "Do not flatter yourself. You are a nuisance at best. Stand aside, or die."

Fighter glared. "Never!"

"Then die!" Nemesis and the youma gathered their power, and Fighter braced herself.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Out of nowhere, a golden disk cut through the air, slicing the black energy down the center. The split sphere flickered and exploded in Nemesis's hands, flinging the woman back thirty feet. 

Simultaneously, a red rose- like the ones Seiya had once carried- lodged itself in Venomella's hand, causing the youma to scream and drop the knives.

Fighter blinked twice, wondering what had just happened. 

"Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask!" Chibi Moon cried in relief.

Everyone turned to the rooftop where the attacks had come from. Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood side by side with the afternoon sun illuminating them from behind. "How dare you attack my family and these helpless civilians! I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Family. Sailor Moon had said family. Despite the situation, Fighter felt her heart skip a beat. 

Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon's waist to steady her as they jumped down to the street. As soon as they touched down, Sailor Moon ran toward them. Chibi Moon threw herself at her mother, relieved to have backup.

Tuxedo Mask engaged Venomella in combat when the youma threatened to intervene. "Time spent forming new bonds is always precious. The bond between parent and child is sacred. Only the most vile of monsters would attack the way you do. I cannot forgive you for interfering with the affairs of my family."

Venomella tilted her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Regardless, I will kill you!" She came at him with her hands outstretched, and he dodged easily.

Sailor Moon held Chibi Moon at arms length, taking in her cuts and scrapes. "Are you okay? How bad is that cut?" 

"I'm fine," Chibi Moon insisted, unable to resist rolling her eyes. It was kind of nice when Usagi acted like her mom. "Really, Sailor Moon. I'm okay. I promise."

After fussing over Chibi Moon for few more seconds, Sailor Moon turned to look at Fighter. Her eyes roamed all of the cuts and gashes, and she grew pale. "Fighter...."

"Hey, Odango," Fighter said weakly as the blonde continued to look over her wounds. "Good to see you."

"Fighter." She looked like she was going to scold her, and Fighter closed her eyes and braced for it. Instead, she heard, "Thank you. Thank you for looking after Chibi Moon. Are you okay?" Sailor moon stepped closer, reaching out hesitantly, but not wanting to hurt the Starlight. 

Fighter reached back, taking Sailor Moon's hand in her own, making the blonde blush. "I'm a bit worse for wear, but I'll be fine." Suddenly, a mischievous grin pulled at her lips, and Fighter couldn't resist adding, "I'm sure I'll heal faster if you kiss it better."

Sailor Moon flushed and looked like she was trying very hard to resist punching her in the shoulder. "Oh! You're always so full of yourself!"

"You know you love it," Fighter replied with a wink. It might have been more of a grimace, but Sailor Moon still laughed and blushed a pretty pink. 

After a moment, Sailor Moon gingerly cupped Fighter's face, making the Starlight jump. Sailor Moon stood on her tiptoes, and placed a quick kiss right beside Fighter's split lip.

Fighter was having a hard time breathing, and she was pretty sure the youma's poison was only part of that. Her cheeks colored, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Better?"

Fighter blinked again, noticing Sailor Moon's tiny smirk. She tried to think of something witty, but all she would say was, "Yes."

Chibi Moon rolled her eyes as she watched the two older girls interact. "Unbelievable. Get a room."

"Fools! How dare you turn your backs to me!" Nemesis shrieked, outraged by the fact that the three girls were ignoring her. 

Her hair, finally regrown from Fighter's initial attack, floated around her and then snaked out, flying toward Sailor Moon.

"World Shaking!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Healer's attack combined with the other two in midair, and together they sliced and destroyed the tendrils of hair. When the overwhelming light faded, Nemesis found herself with only a few jagged tendrils floating around her shoulders. She screamed in rage.

"Dead Scream!"

Pluto's attack hurtled its way toward Venomella, giving Tuxedo Mask a much-needed breather. She came to stand beside him, her staff pointed menacingly at the youma. 

Healer and Maker leapt down from the rooftops to support Fighter while the rest of the Senshi appeared around their princesses. 

Mars pointed at Nemesis and declared, "The Earth is not your playground. The Sailor Senshi have arrived. In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Must you all make such noise when you appear?" Nemesis glared at the assembled warriors. She couldn't take them all on; not here anyway. "Venomella!"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"I leave these pests to you." With that, she vanished.

"What!? I can't! My Lady, please!" But it was no use. 

"You want to take this one?" Sailor Moon asked Chibi Moon. "I don't have a weapon at the moment," she added under her breath.

Chibi Moon nodded eagerly, summoning her Kaleidomoon Scope. She had not used it since they faced Queen Badiane. All of her pent up rage and frustration from the current battle began to culminate. The wind picked up around her as the attack built. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

Venomella tried to run, but the energy followed. She screamed as a pink heart enveloped her body. "NO! MY LADY PLEASE!" Her form flickered and vanished, leaving only a broken crystal that Mercury picked up and put into a small container.

"I'll analyze this later," Mercury told Maker. "Would you like to join me?"

Maker nodded. "I'll join you after we help Fighter.

"I'm fine," Fighter protested before immediately blacking out.

Sailor Moon squeaked in alarm, but the other two Starlights merely sighed in exasperation. "What a stubborn, reckless pain in my ass," Healer muttered, hefting Fighter up on her back with Maker's help. "You go with Mizuno to find out what that thing was, I'll take care of this one," Healer told her sister.

"Reminds me of you," Sailor Neptune told her girlfriend with a playful wink. "Always causing trouble."

Saturn snickered. "She's right, Haruka-papa."

Uranus scoffed as the three of them started walking back toward the house. "I resent that."

Healer rolled her eyes again when Fighter started snore softly. "We'll patch her up," she assured Sailor Moon. "I am a healer, after all." She turned to Mars and Venus. "Rei-san, the shrine is nearby, right?"

Mars nodded. "Yeah, just up the hill. I'll take you there."

"I'm coming with you," Sailor Moon added.

"Me too!" Chibi Moon said. "Seiya was protecting me, the least I can do is help her out." 

"Let's go then." Mars turned, leading the Starlight and the Moon Senshi to the shrine. Venus followed, while Maker left with Jupiter and Mercury in the direction of their apartment.

"Usako." Sailor Moon turned back to look to where her boyfriend stood beside Pluto. "Remember what I said. I think that she needs to know."

Sailor Moon's gaze flickered over to Fighter's unconscious form again. "I know. I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything."

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "Take good care of her, ok? I love you. I'll see you soon." He kissed her forehead quickly before ushering her back toward the retreating forms of their friends.

Sailor Moon smiled. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got through one of the vague scenes that I had floating in my head when I started this story: Fighter protecting Chibi Moon after both have sustained injuries. And then I couldn't resist adding some seiusa flirtation because they are inappropriate dorks with no sense of timing.
> 
> Venomella is based loosely on a blue poison dart frog, btw.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!


	17. Hey Odango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya wakes up to find an upset Usagi at her bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gratuitously Seiusa. I know there's been a lot of them, but I'll be branching more into the other ships once this is established. Also I really, really love Seiya, so I'm sorry for the favoritism, but it probably won't stop.

Seiya's eyelids twitched as she began to stir. The dim light coming from the Sacred Fire was starting to feel too bright. She groaned, squinting as she opened her eyes slowly. 

Everything ached, and she registered a throbbing sensation in her ribs. 

When her vision came into focus, she saw Usagi kneeling over her with a worried expression. "Hey." Seiya's throat was dry, and she felt as if she'd just swallowed a handful of flour. 

Usagi's eyes watered, and she looked dangerously close to crying. After a moment, she forced a weak smile onto her face. "Hey yourself."

"What'd I miss?"

Seiya tried to push herself into a sitting position, but Usagi placed her hands firmly on Seiya's shoulders and held her down. "You almost died. Lay down."

Seiya scoffed, but she obeyed anyway. Usagi's hand came up to brush Seiya's bangs back into place, and she relished the touch. "I'm fine, Odango," Seiya muttered, although neither of them believed the words. 

Usagi continued to pet Seiya for several minutes, lulling her into a soothing trance. Seiya came awfully close to falling asleep despite the lingering pain.

When Usagi leaned back, there was a long pause. Long enough for Seiya's brain to register the exact amount of pain she was in. It was almost like Usagi's touch had been keeping full extent of the pain at bay. 

She imagined this feeling is what humans meant when they said that they felt like they'd been hit with a truck. Her lungs protested with every breath, and the was a not-so-subtle throbbing ache in her head. She was also fairly certain her ankle was sprained at a minimum, maybe broken. 

"Those knives were poisoned." Usagi was staring at her, and Seiya realized that she'd probably been making faces that did nothing to reassure the blonde. 

"I know," Seiya replied calmly, smoothing her face into a neutral expression.

"If you were human, you'd already be dead." The words were just a bit sharper than either of them expected. 

Seiya noted the way Usagi's fists were clenching at her skirt. She reached a hand out, pausing briefly when she realized she was no longer transformed. Shaking her surprise off quickly, she grabbed Usagi's hand and brought it up to her chapped lips. She kissed Usagi's knuckles as she tried to form a coherent excuse. Finally, she said, "I'm not human, Odango. I'm an alien, remember?" 

Usagi didn't look amused.

"I'm okay. I promise." Seiya realized it wasn't the right thing to say even before the words had finished leaving her mouth. 

"Okay!?" Usagi glared, and Seiya thought she might be in for that scolding now. "Seiya! You were stabbed! With poison! Multiple times! And Chibiusa told me that you protected her during a fifty foot fall. What were you thinking!? You're covered in scrapes and cuts-and-and..." Usagi started crying, and Seiya reached up to pull the smaller girl partially on top of herself. 

It wasn't quite a hug, but they both took comfort in the contact. Seiya ran her fingers through the long blonde hair as Usagi cried. "Seiya, when I saw you faint, I was so, so scared, and when I helped Yaten heal you, I learned just how bad you were hurt." Usagi was careful to keep her weight off of Seiya, even as she nuzzled closer to the Starlight's neck. "You were much worse than you let on, Seiya."

Seiya sighed. "I'm sorry I upset you, Odango. I never wanted to make you cry." With her arms around Usagi, Seiya already started to feel the throbbing die down. It was as if just being around her was healing her wounds. 

After a few minutes, Seiya pushed Usagi back just enough that she could stare into those bright blue eyes and convince Usagi that she meant what she said next. Seiya kept her gaze strong as she explained, "I'm sorry, Odango. But- I don't regret what I did today."

Usagi stared at her with a slight frown as Seiya sat up. She winced, but found that the pain was not as terrible as she initially expected. Usagi looked like she wanted to scold her again, though. 

Seiya quickly continued, "Nemesis is from the Black Moon Clan, and- from what you've told me- they target you and Chibiusa." Seiya gently brushed away Usagi's tears and then kissed her forehead. "Chibiusa is your family." Seiya cupped Usagi's cheek in her hand. "If anything happened to her, it would hurt you. I swore to myself, even before I knew I was yours, that I would never let anything hurt you." Seiya smiled, her expression filled with so much warmth that Usagi felt her stomach flip. "And I love you, Odango; I will do anything to keep you happy." Seiya's gentle declaration made Usagi blush a dark pink, and the Starlight tightened her grip on Usagi's hand. "I was not going to let anything happen to Chibiusa."

"But what about you?"

Seiya blinked, her expression shifting toward curiosity. "What about me?"

Usagi seemed startled as she really, really looked at Seiya. The Starlight was staring up at her with a tiny frown, dressed only in bandages and a pair of Rei's underwear. Her dark blue hair was loose and still tangled from the fight. But to Usagi, she was radiant. She was incredible. She was Seiya. How could she not get it?

Usagi took a deep breath. After talking to Mamoru and Naru the day before, she knew it was time. "Seiya, you're one of my important people too. You're part of my family now, and you're stuck with me." She let out a small laugh before closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she leaned closer to Seiya until they were resting their foreheads together. "Seiya, I can't stand watching the people I love get injured. Whether it's Chibiusa, or Mamo-chan, or my other senshi, or... or you."

Seiya's mouth opened in a tiny 'o' as she blinked at Usagi. The way Usagi had said 'you' made it sound like Seiya was special, precious in some unique way. Stupidly, she asked, "What?"

"Seiya, I love you. I'm in love with you." Usagi took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing, "You drive me crazy, you worry me, you make me laugh, you've made me cry. You are beautiful and strong, and incredible, and somehow I fell in love with you. You were annoying and persistent, but you became one of my closest friends, and you helped me fight when I had lost everything." Usagi grimaced and looked away briefly. When she looked at Seiya again, her blue eyes were sparkling with a mixture of tears and affection. "Seiya, I'm in love with you."

Seiya continued to blink, even reaching up to pinch her own arm. "Ow." After a moment, she realized, "Oh, oh wow. I'm not dreaming."

Usagi couldn't help snorting. "No, you're not," she agreed.

Seiya looked mystified. "Can you say it again?"

Usagi was going to make a snarky comment, but when she looked into Seiya's eyes, she held her tongue. "Yes," she said instead, kissing Seiya's nose. "I love you, Seiya. I love you. I love you. I love you. I'll say it everyday, if that's what you'd like." She punctuated every sentence with another kiss- to Seiya's eyelids, her forehead, and each cheek.

With each kiss, Seiya felt her pain fading further. When Usagi stopped kissing her, she nearly whined. Her heart was doing all kinds of somersaults, but something held her back. She took a breath, forcing herself to confront the unease that gnawed at her joy. She held Usagi at arms' length, staring into her eyes when all she wanted was to kiss those pink lips and hold her in her arms. "Odango, you know that this is my true form, right? I know you probably thought of- think of- me as a man, but this is who I really am. The way I was when we met, that was a disguise. I am- and will likely remain- a woman."

Usagi brushed Seiya's bangs back. "I know, Seiya. I love you for who you really are. Man or woman, I love you because of you. I love you just the way you are. You were a very handsome man, of course, but I see you as a woman, and right here, right now, I love you as a woman."

Seiya's face broke into a teary smile, and her heart soared. "Really? Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

Usagi leaned over and kissed Seiya's lips. It was brief and tentative, and Seiya thought it was over all too soon, but her heart still fluttered like a hummingbird's wings. 

Usagi was blushing when she pulled back, and Seiya wouldn't have been surprised if she was too. "Does this feel like a dream to you?" Usagi asked, her voice gentle in Seiya's ear. 

Seiya shook her head, smiling. "No, this is even better."

"Seiya," Usagi began, sitting back before they could kiss again. "Before this goes anywhere, you have to know that I am polyamorous. I love you so, so much, but I love Mamo-chan in an equal, but different way. And in the future, I might love other people too."

Seiya brushed her thumb along Usagi's shoulder, up her neck, and then under her chin. She tilted the blonde's head up so their gazes met once more. "I understand. I know how much he means to you, Odango. I won't ask to be your one and only. That's not something you can give, not to me nor anyone else, really." Seiya's tone was so gentle that Usagi felt like crying again. "Odango, your shine is so bright and so warm that everyone can't help but fall in love with you, even just a bit. In my case, I fell in love with you a whole heck of a lot." Usagi giggled when Seiya kissed her shoulder. "Honestly, I don't mind sharing you as long as I know that sometimes when you come home, it will be to me."

"Of course, Seiya," Usagi whispered, as if they were making a pinky-promise. 

Seiya chuckled. "Now this doesn't mean that I'll be perfect from the start. I'm not very experienced with this sort of thing, so I hope you'll be patient." Seiya's expression shifted smoothly from gentle to mischievous. "And if you decide to date Tenoh, I may ask you to brush your teeth before kissing me if you've kissed her," Seiya teased, ruffling Usagi's bangs as she grinned.

Usagi snorted and then huffed in mock offense. "Don't be rude! Although, she might feel the same way now that I think about it..."

Seiya chuckled, resting her head on Usagi's shoulder as she laughed. Surprisingly, it barely hurt. "That wouldn't surprise me. Not at all."

Once her laughter subsided, she realized that Usagi had asked her something. "Huh? Sorry, I missed that."

Usagi had her lower lip stuck out petulantly, and Seiya couldn't resist giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, just because she could.

"Honestly, Seiya," Usagi whined. "I asked if this makes you my girlfriend."

"Well, what else would it make me?" 

Usagi fumbled with her hands. "I don't know. My- um... significant other? My gal pal?"

Seiya burst into laughter. "No, I think 'girlfriend' is just fine, goofball. I mean, neither of the other two are wrong, but I'd like to be your girlfriend."

Usagi blushed. "And I'd like to be yours."

Seiya's smile grew and she pulled Usagi into a tight hug. "I think that's generally how this works, Odango." She kissed Usagi's nose. "How can you be this cute? You were just scolding me a few minutes ago."

Usagi stuck her tongue out. "The one has nothing to do with the other."

"You're right. You're beautiful even when you're mad at me." Seiya leaned in again, until their lips were nearly touching. "Hey, Odango, can I kiss you again?"

Usagi hummed thoughtfully. "Hm, I don't know, can you?"

Seiya rolled her eyes. "Talkative as always, aren't you."

"You would know," Usagi retorted as she closed the distance.

When their lips touched, Seiya felt as as if she could fly. Her arms draped over Usagi's shoulders. The kiss started slow, but grew more heated with every passing moment. Usagi tasted vaguely of ice cream, and the thought made Seiya smile. 

Usagi's hands rested on Seiya's waist, and when she brushed her thumbs along Seiya's side, the taller girl moaned.

Usagi was quite pleased with herself for discovering the weak spot. She continued the motion as she slowly lowered herself to the mat, bringing Seiya with her. 

Seiya pulled back for a moment, her sapphire eyes twinkling with humor and her dark lashes brushing her cheeks with each blink. "Are you trying to seduce me, Odango?"

Usagi brushed Seiya's hair out of the way as she pulled the Starlight into another kiss. "Hmmmm, it's certainly a possibility."

"I'd very much like to explore this possibility," Seiya replied cheekily.

Usagi snorted into the kiss, but she didn't pull away. After three years of waiting, nothing could stop them now.

Or, at least that's what she thought.

"Usagi, you have a visito- OH MY GOD! Seiya!"

Seiya froze in her place straddling Usagi, both girls turning to stare at Yaten's shocked face. 

They were quite a sight. Seiya, wearing a pair of red underwear and a bandage wrap with one hand under Usagi's shirt. Usagi, with her eyes caught wide, her hands on the edge of Seiya's underwear. 

Yaten made a strangled noise, snapping the couple out of their surprise.

Usagi turned scarlet, all but shoving Seiya off of her. Seiya pouted, crossing her arms and turning to glare pathetically at her sister. Usagi tried frantically to fix her clothes and hair. "Ahahaha. Yaten-kun. What's up?"

Yaten had turned an unusually dark shade of pink, and after a moment, she looked away from the pair. "I, uh, well, that is to say....ugh!" Yaten smacked her forehead in frustration and sighed, taking a moment to compose herself. "Glad you both seem to be doing better. I trust you got everything sorted."

Seiya shrugged nonchalantly, relishing in her sister's discomfort. "Yep, wanna hear all the details? Odango is quite the-"

"Stop!" Yaten hissed, blushing darker and covering her ears with her hands. "I don't wanna hear it, you perv!"

Usagi smacked Seiya's shoulder and glared. Seiya only grinned back in delight. Usagi sighed. "What were you trying to tell me, Yaten?"

"Huh?- Oh right-"

She was cut off by a high-pitched giggle and several frantic shouts. In a flash, a red blur zipped around the door frame, knocked Yaten off her feet, and launched herself at Usagi. "Mama!"

The little girl flew into Usagi's arms with enough force for them to slide into Seiya, knocking her over too. When Usagi blinked up at the child, she was surprised to find herself face to face with an old friend. "Chibi Chibi-chan?"

Back in the door frame, Rei, Minako, Chibiusa, and Taiki had fallen into a pile where they had tripped over Yaten after chasing Chibi Chibi around the shrine.

Chibiusa looked at her mother and the little girl in surprise. The tiny redhead sported a pair of heart-shaped odango and the same rounded eyes and nose as the blonde. "Usagi, who is she?" 

Usagi glanced between Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi. "I-I don't... I thought... how did...?"

Yaten groaned, trying to push Minako off of her legs. "As you can see, Chibi Chibi is back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I adore Chibi Chibi, and I've just been waiting for an opportunity to bring her into this fic!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Raine


	18. Dead Moon Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For years, Nehellenia has been plagued by nightmares of her villainous past. Even surrounded by her people, she feels alone. She is the only one with a memory of her crimes, and the only one who remembers the world beyond her realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in the works for a little while now. I watched a really good AMV for the Dream Arc, and it inspired me to explore Nehellenia's character more.
> 
> Once again, I am mixing canons. This time- like most of the fic- it's mostly anime-based with hints of the manga.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Screams. It was always screams. Theirs...hers...

The first few months or rebirth had been wonderful, almost enough to make her believe that the past she'd lived was nothing more than a bad dream. 

She'd gotten to relive the childhood she'd never really had before. Her subjects adored her and were always around her. But somehow, even with all of her people, Nehellenia managed to feel just as lonely as she had before. 

The people were kind and talkative, but every interaction with them left the young queen feeling hollow. It was just impossible to connect with her people when she knew what she had done to them before. It was impossible because they did not know- and could not know- what she had been and what she had done. She almost wanted them to be mad at her, but they were all too kind and too naive. 

She grew up quickly, her body maturing with each memory she regained until she had caught up to the past that left her pale hands blood-red. The advisors in her cabinet told her that her coronation would not be far now, which would make her 20 years old to them. 

Her subjects continued to comment on her beauty every day, and her former self might have enjoyed that, but she no longer cared about her appearance above all else. She was living a new life, and she would not let a mirror decide who or how she loved. 

Unfortunately, when her memories returned, the nightmares began in earnest. Although, sometimes the memories themselves were worse than the accompanying dreams. Now a sound sleep was as rare as the eclipses she so loved. 

Every time she closed her eyes, she could see herself throwing the pink-haired princess off the roof of the tent. She would watch in abject terror as Sailor Moon leapt into the sky after her daughter. Memories told Nehellenia that they both survived, but that never stopped her from wondering 'what if they didn't?' 

Night after night, she watched in passive horror as she relived her sins. She could see herself ensnaring, betraying, tormenting, killing. The screams of the people she had hurt echoed around in her head with more strength and clarity than her own pulse. They cycled around endlessly, frequently mixing with her own screams. 

It had been nearly four years since her last encounter with the protectors of the White Moon, but Nehellenia could still hear Sailor Moon's screams as clearly as if the girl were in her chambers. "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Not for the first time, the queen of the dark moon sat up in her bed and sobbed. "Why did you save me?! What did you see in me?" Tears slid down her cheeks as she drew her knees to her chest. 

"Sailor Moon, why did you help me?" she asked, her eyes locked on the horizon outside her window where the dark side of the moon bled into the light. She expected no answer, but she was still disappointed by the silence. "What part of me was worth saving!? Why!?" She gasped as more sobs wracked her body. 

As she continued, she tried to quiet her tears, so as not to alarm one of her handmaidens in the outer chamber. This had become a pitiful routine, and she knew better now than to worry her people. They wouldn't understand, try as they might.

Just as her tears began to dry, she a voice say, "Hello, Nehellenia."

She stifled a scream, turning to the source of the sound where she found Queen Serenity floating at the foot of her bed.

"Serenity," Nehellenia replied curtly, trying to hide evidence of her tears from her old enemy. "Why are you in my chambers?"

Serenity maintained a gentle expression as she ignored the question. "You miss her."

Nehellenia startled, but then scoffed and looked away. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Serenity arched one silver brow. "Of course not. The proud queen of the Dead Moon would never be caught crying over the princess of the White Moon."

Nehellenia glared, pushing back the sheets and standing to her full height. "I will not stand for such disrespect in my own palace. Must I remind you that the moon's shadow is my domain?"

Serenity sighed. "You do not need to." She stared into Nehellenia's eyes sternly, as if she were about to scold her for taking an extra cookie. "Nehellenia, I am not here to fight you, and I mean no disrespect."

"Then why are you here?"

Serenity gestured out the window, toward the distant, white horizon. "The future is changing. My daughter is pursuing a different destiny than the one originally written for her." Serenity reached for Nehellenia's hand, but the dark queen stepped back and stared pointedly out the window. Serenity frowned as she continued. "My granddaughter is helping to facilitate these changes for my daughter's sake. I am helping where I can."

Nehellenia kept her eyes locked on the strip of white light. "And what does this have to do with me?"

She noticed Serenity's frown out of the corner of her eye. "I'm afraid that my daughter's life, along with the rest of my family's, will be in great danger soon."

"She is quite used to danger, is she not?" Nehellenia replied despite the bile rising in her throat. What could possibly be so dangerous that Queen Serenity would come to her? 

She had killed the woman's granddaughter. She had tortured the people of the White Moon and then trapped them in her spell. She had wanted to see the suffering in their eyes. The memory made Nehellenia's nausea worsen as a wave of regret washed over her.

Serenity's frown deepened. "I fear that she is unprepared for this battle. This battle should not have ever been a possibility, but now that Crystal Tokyo is unreachable, a creature that is at once old and new has come to destroy the White Moon, starting with my daughter." 

"No!" Nehellenia startled, realizing the word had come unbidden from her mouth. Serenity appeared surprised as well. Nehellenia covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes wide.

"I came to ask for your help, Nehellenia. Princess Serenity- no, Usagi- needs you. The dark and the light are drawn to each other. Your power complements hers. She cannot win this fight with just the light alone. She needs you, Nehellenia."

"I can't." Nehellenia whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. "I can't, Serenity. Please do not ask this of me."

"I must." Serenity drew closer, her dim glow almost blinding in the dark. "She will die without your help."

Nehellenia remained silent as her tears spilled onto her cheeks. 

"Nehellenia, please. I know you don't believe you have changed, but you have. The woman who did the things that haunt you was Chaos, not you."

"But I let her in!" Nehellenia cried. "It was my hands that committed those atrocities. Deep down, I wanted her to suffer, Serenity. I wanted to hurt her. But she still gave me another chance. She saved me, but I am still responsible for the crimes I have committed. Those can't just be wiped clean."

Serenity came closer, and Nehellenia allowed it. "You are killing yourself by denying what you feel," Serenity said softly. "I know you can sense it. Your magic is becoming unstable. You cannot keep this ruse up much longer. The cracks are beginning to spread." Serenity begged, "You must admit it, at least to yourself, Nehellenia. You love her."

"Shut up!" Nehellenia whirled, her eyes gleaming with enough pain and rage that Serenity withdrew. "How dare you! This is my palace! These are my chambers!" Her hands shook as they clenched the silk of her dressing gown. "I will not stand for this!"

Serenity closed her eyes, sagging in resignation. "I cannot force you to take the path I would like. Only you can decide which choice you make. But you must know that if you stay here, both you and Usagi will die."

Nehellenia trembled, holding back a sob. "Get out," she croaked.

"Nehel-"

"I said GET OUT!" she screamed. "Leave now! You've done enough!"

Outside, a knocking came at the door, followed by a timid voice. "My Queen, are you in there? Are you alright."

Nehellenia glared at Serenity with as much animosity as she could muster. "Get out."

Serenity bowed her head. "Very well. But should you change your mind..." Serenity trailed off, summoning a golden medallion into her hands. "You will know what to do."

With one last glimmer, Serenity- and the light- vanished, leaving Nehellenia cold, empty, and broken.

"There's no need to admit it," Nehellenia cried to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I already know that I love her." She dragged her knees to her chest and let it all out. Years of torment and regret caused her chest to heave with sobs that wracked her body and left her feeling weak.

When her handmaiden entered the room with guards at her side, they found their queen alone, curled on the floor, and still crying.

On Nehellenia's vanity, the golden medallion twinkled, even in the dark, reminding her of the world beyond her palace walls. 

Nehellenia took one look at it, with its carved crescent moon, and she knew with a sinking clarity that her life would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said this was a poly fic. Go big or go home, I guess. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on Nehellenia and her characterization here! I think she has a soft spot for Usagi/Sailor Moon, even if she destests Queen Serenity. 
> 
> Up next is more Chibi Chibi!


	19. Chibiusa VS Chibi Chibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibi Chibi is cute and Chibiusa is jealous. 
> 
> Who does this little girl think she is? Dropping out of the sky and acting as if she's always been here? That's Chibiusa's job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Chibi Chibi, and this was a good excuse to write about Chibiusa's initial reaction toward having another rosy-haired mystery child co-existing in her niche.

"I don't understand," Usagi murmured, looking at the happy toddler in her arms. "I thought you were Galaxia's starseed."

Chibi Chibi titled her head and giggled. "Chibi Chibi is Chibi Chibi."

Seiya chuckled, poking one of the little girl's chubby cheeks. Chibi Chibi let out a piercing peal of laughter as she squirmed in Usagi's arms. "I see you're still the same, little one," Seiya teased, ruffling Chibi Chibi's bangs affectionately.

Chibi Chibi grinned and grabbed Seiya's hand in both of hers. "Not so little," she chirped, straightening up momentarily to show that she was a few inches taller.

"Oh, so you have grown. Good girl," Seiya commended in a voice that was half-way to baby talk.

"Would someone care to explain who this kid is and why she looks like Usagi?" Chibiusa asked, looking cross as she dusted her shorts off from the fall. "And didn't she call Usagi 'Mama' earlier?"

"Well," Minako began, "we don't actually know much about her. Chibi Chibi-chan came to us about the same time as the Starlights. We thought she might have been your sister or your daughter since... well, look at her... but because she never explained anything, we didn't know," she said matter-of-factly. 

"Ohhh," Seiya said in realization as she absently continued playing with Chibi Chibi. The little girl had crawled out of Usagi's arms and tumbled into Seiya's lap. "A bunch of things make much more sense now." She poked the toddler's nose, making her giggle again. "No wonder you were acting weird whenever someone said she looked like you, Odango. She was never your sister." She looked down at the toddler and said, "Isn't that right, Chibi?"

Chibiusa bristled. "I thought I was Chibi."

Seiya flashed a confused smile. "You can both be Chibi. You're Big Chibi, this is Little Chibi."

"Nooooo," both girls whined in response.

Chibi Chibi puffed up her cheeks. "Chibi Chibi is Chibi Chibi," she insisted. She pointed to Chibiusa and said, "Chibi Usagi is Chibi Usagi."

Chibiusa blinked. "What? How do you know my name?"

Chibi Chibi flashed a wide grin. "I know stuffs," she said proudly, not really answering the question. Chibi Chibi seemed content with her response as she turned back to the confused Seiya and nuzzled closer to her chest, inadvertently making Chibiusa more jealous. 

Chibiusa frowned, getting frustrated with both herself and this kid.

"Anyway," Rei interjected, trying to save the oblivious Seiya from the little girls. "We were all used to Chibiusa pretending to be Usagi's cousin, so we thought for sure that this kid must be related to Usagi when the rest of her family acted like she'd always been there."

Minako nodded, leaning back into Yaten's lap despite the Starlight's halfhearted protest. "You see, Chibiusa-chan, when Usagi-chan faced Galaxia, it turned out that Chibi Chibi-chan was the manifestation of Galaxia's starseed. The Light of Hope. Or so we thought.... " She trailed off, looking curiously at the little girl nestled in Seiya's arms. "If Chibi Chibi-chan is here, and Galaxia is still on our side, then I'm lost."

"Galaxia is still on our side," Taiki affirmed from her place leaning on the wall. "Princess Kakyuu would have contacted us otherwise." She frowned pensively. "Should I call Mizuno-kun and Kino-san? They were nearly done with the lab tests when I left this morning. I imagine they might have information to share, and they would probably like to know of Chibi Chibi-chan's return."

Rei agreed, pushing off the far wall and walking toward Taiki with her wrist held up to show off the gleaming red device. "We can contact everyone on my communicator," she said. "It's more efficient than a phone since they work in any nearby dimension, and we never take them off."

"Fascinating," Taiki said, bending down to get a closer look at the device. When she looked up again, her violet eyes were sparkling with curiousity. "Do you think Seiya, Yaten, and I could receive communicators as well? It is rather inconvenient, and eventually it may be dangerous, that we do not have a way of contacting the team unless we are with one of you," Taiki said as she and Rei headed outside to make the call.

Rei hummed and quirked her lips. "I'm not sure. We can ask Luna and Artemis since they are the ones who gave the communicators to us in the first place."

Back in the main room, Chibiusa inched over to Usagi and Seiya, kneeling warily in front of Chibi Chibi. The child was undeniably cute, and if Chibiusa herself wasn't Usagi's kid, she would have guessed that Chibi Chibi was Usagi's daughter. The little girl looked like an off-color clone, and, Chibiusa realized with a frown, she was too. 

Even with Chibiusa in front of her, little girl seemed preoccupied playing with Seiya like they were old buddies- and maybe they were. Chibiusa had only known Seiya for about 48 hours, and she already felt attached to the Starlight. Meanwhile, Chibi Chibi seemed to be totally at ease with both Usagi and Seiya, as if they were picking up right where they left off, and Chibiusa realized that she was just as out of the loop about the time of Galaxia as the Starlights were about everything before it.

Chibiusa had missed Usagi's last battle entirely, but she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed until Chibi Chibi was sitting there playing with her mom and her (hopefully) soon-to-be other mom as if there was nowhere else she belonged.

Although Chibiusa couldn't recall anything from the time period, she knew that there was a window of time corresponding to Galaxia's invasion that was just gone. During the period in which Mamoru had been dead, Chibiusa had ceased to exist entirely. One moment she was there, and the next, nearly eight months had passed, and she felt as if she'd missed something big. 

Pluto and her mother assured her that everything had gone back to normal, and that the past was fine, but Chibiusa hadn't been convinced.

Eventually, she had snuck into Mercury's library and read about the battle against Galaxia. Afterward, she'd stumbled across her mother's journals. There, she'd learned about her mother's relationship with Seiya. 

However, the books were vague, as if Mercury and her mother had left that period intentionally obscured. There was no mention of Chibi Chibi, nor was there any detail about the battles leading up to the last fight. Chibiusa had suspected that there was a full, private account hidden somewhere in Crystal Tokyo, but she'd never gotten to confirm that hunch before she'd left. 

Chibiusa snapped back to the present when Seiya yelped.

Chibi Chibi had gotten her hands stuck in the Starlight's dark locks, and was trying to get free. "Chibi- ow! Hold still!" Seiya gently grabbed Chibi Chibi's wrists and held her in place. "Don't pull, please," Seiya told the toddler. Usagi laughed until Seiya glared weakly. "Oi, you can help, ya know." 

"Sorry," Usagi said with a grin. "I was just thinking of all the times Chibi Chibi got stuck in my hair." Seiya didn't look amused, and Usagi moved to help untangle Chibi Chibi's hands from Seiya's wild bedhead.

Usagi smiled at Chibi Chibi and Seiya with a look that she'd only ever given to Chibiusa and Mamoru before. Chibiusa was surprised and hurt, even if she did want Seiya to be part of her family.

Chibiusa felt like she an outsider witnessing something private, which was ridiculous given that Usagi was her mom and had essentially been raising her for years already. 

It didn't help that Seiya was smiling at Chibi Chibi with an expression that Chibiusa couldn't label as anything other than maternal. The look was similar to, and yet different from, the look Sailor Star Fighter had given her the day before during the battle.

Chibiusa frowned when Chibi Chibi smiled at her, finally releasing the last of Seiya's newly-untangled hair and reaching for Chibiusa instead. "Chibi chii?"

Chibiusa narrowed her eyes in a wary glare, but extended her hand anyway. When their skin touched, Chibiusa felt a bolt of familiarity and power that shook her to her core. She jumped back, blinking in surprise. "What the-?"

Chibi Chibi giggled, seemingly unperturbed. "What the!"

Seiya brushed her hair out of Chibi Chibi's reach and laughed, ruffling the toddler's rosy bangs. "You're still a little parrot, aren't you?"

"It's fun!" Chibi Chibi explained with a grin, reaching one chubby hand out from Seiya's lap to grab Usagi's hand while still holding Seiya's with the other. Chibiusa caught the action out of the corner of her eye. Her mouth opened as the pieces started to fall into place, even if she couldn't yet see the whole picture. 

"What was that? That power when you touched?" Yaten asked Chibiusa, still sensing the unusual amount static left hanging in the air. 

"I don't really know." Chibiusa rested her chin on her hand, staring at Chibi Chibi and Usagi. "Well, I'm pretty darn sure she's not my kid..." She sighed. "Back in Crystal Tokyo, I didn't have any siblings, but she did call Usagi 'Mama', so maybe she's from a different future..." Chibiusa frowned in thought, trying to find a way to explain her vague premonition and the power when they had touched. "She has the same sort of energy as the Silver Crystal, but there's something different about her. She definitely feels more like Usagi than like me."

"You're right, Small Lady."

Everyone turned to look at the doorway. Setsuna stood hand-in-hand with Mamoru, her smile looking almost mischievous.

"Puu! Mamo-chan!"

"Puu!" Chibi Chibi squeaked happily, not even mimicking Chibiusa. 

"Hello, Small Lady, Princess, Starlights, Chibi Chibi-chan. I'm glad to see you are doing better, Seiya-san." Setsuna raised one eyebrow knowingly, and Seiya blushed crimson. Chibiusa shared a look with Setsuna and realized that Usagi and Seiya must have gotten somewhere after all. 

"Well then... Looks like you actually can teach Usagi new tricks." Chibiusa smirked and shot Usagi a look that caused the blonde to grow equally pink and turn away with a huff.

Setsuna's gaze returned to Chibiusa, and she smiled gently. "You are right in your guess. It would seem that Chibi Chibi-chan is, in fact, Usagi-chan's daughter, just from a different timeline. Small Lady, say hello to your little sister."

"WHAT!?" Usagi and Chibiusa screeched looking at each other in shock. 

"What!" Chibi Chibi mimicked with another giggle as she threw her hands up gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! 
> 
> I actually cut the doc here because it was getting too long for one chapter. I still have to finish and edit the second part of this particular section with Chibi Chibi's reintroduction, but that should be up fairly soon (school permitting; you know, with finals and such). 
> 
> Although I think it's fairly obvious (especially if you follow me on Tumblr), go ahead and guess who Chibi Chibi is.
> 
> Chibiusa, at this point, knows that she's going to have little siblings in the new future, but I don't think she's realized what that means. There is a definite period of adjustment to becoming an older sibling where you have to get over your jealousy and get used to sharing your parents. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	20. Once Upon a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako needs a long hug and a good cry.
> 
> (Finally branching into other ships!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you might have guessed from the month-long break, school was not permitting. Finals were hell, but they are finally done, and I'm free this summer! Hooray!
> 
> This story keeps developing side plots that demand attention, so here's one of them.

Silence followed the announcement as the assembled women stared at Chibi Chibi in pure, unadulterated shock. "Chibi Chibi is my-?"

Setsuna nodded, smiling.

"But...I- how? You said before that she wasn't!" Usagi looked like she couldn't decide whether or not to hyperventilate. 

Seiya was less indecisive about it. She was nearing a panic attack. Chibi Chibi just patted Seiya's cheeks gently.

"I never said she wasn't your daughter. I only said that Neo-Queen Serenity did not have any other children."

"But then-"

Setsuna cut Usagi off. "I'm afraid I can't say more until the others arrive."

Usagi pouted and gave the puppy eyes, but Setsuna looked away before she ran the risk of giving in to the blonde. After a minute of being ignored, Usagi gave up with a small huff. 

Chibiusa cleared her throat. "So.... Puu, as much as I'm dying to know more about my new sister, I know you well enough to know you won't say anything about Chibi Chibi now matter how much I plead. So, instead, why don't you tell me what's up with you and Mamo-chan?"

Setsuna took a long, demure sip of the iced tea that seemed to have materialized in her hand for no reason other than prolonging the wait. When Setsuna finally placed the beverage down and took a seat between Usagi and Mamoru, she said, "We, like Usagi-chan and Seiya-san had a civil conversation, expressed out emotions, and concluded that we would like to pursue a relationship."

Usagi blushed, her mind going back to the mess of emotions involved in her confession to Seiya, and the following make out session that Yaten had walked in on. "Haha, yeah."

"What!" Minako yelped, bolting upright from Yaten's lap. "Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun are..." she swallowed as though she had tasted something mildly unplesant, "together?"

"But what about Usagi and Mamoru-san?" Rei asked Setsuna.

Mamoru replied, "Usako and I had a discussion yesterday, and we decided that we would like to have an open relationship. We are still together, and very much in love," he promised, "but we are seeing other people as well." He squeezed Usagi's hand, and they smiled at each other. "Usako wanted to be with Seiya-san, and I wanted to see Setsuna."

Minako forced a smile. "Oh, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you guys." Usagi and Rei were taken aback by the strain in Minako's voice. 

Yaten frowned, concern crossing her face as Minako started shaking almost imperceptibly. "Mina?"

"Mina, are you alright?" Rei asked, reaching for her girlfriend's hand. 

"Haha, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Minako's fists clenched, and she stood abruptly. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I think I left the kettle on in the other room." Before anyone could stop her, Minako rushed out of the room.

Rei made a move to stand, but Usagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, I need to go talk to her." Rei was surprised by the quiet maturity in Usagi's tone. "I think I know what this is about."

Rei sighed and sat back down. "I understand." She took a deep breath and then smiled at Usagi. "Go get our girl."

Usagi blinked, but then nodded. "I will."

Usagi kissed Seiya and Mamoru on the cheek, passed Chibi Chibi to Seiya, and then chased after Minako.

Usagi ran in the direction of the kitchen, scolding herself for being oblivious again. She was so caught up in her self-berating, that she almost missed the flash of blonde outside. 

She whirled at the last second, her slippered feet sliding dangerously on the wooden floor. She kicked the shoes off and jumped down from the porch, chasing after Minako barefoot.

Minako was running through the courtyard behind the temple, seemingly trying to put as much distance between herself and Usagi as possible.

"Minako-chan! Minako! Stop!" Usagi ignored the pain of the yard debris underfoot as she followed Minako into the grove of trees behind the shrine.

Minako looked back over her shoulder, her cheeks covered with tear tracks. "Usagi-chan, please. Just leave me alone for now. I don't want to talk about it."

"Minako, stop! Please, stop running. I know why you're upset."

"No you don't!"

"I remember!" Usagi finally shouted.

Minako's feet stopped so quickly, she nearly tripped and fell on her face. Slowly, she turned to face Usagi, her lower lip quaking. "What?"

Usagi closed the gap between them and gently cupped Minako's face in her hands. She took a second to try to stop panting. "I remember everything, Minako. I remember the Silver Millennium." Usagi gasped for breath, her chest heaving from the chase. Still, she kept talking. "My beautiful Venus, I remember who we were, I remember it all."

"You do?" Minako's face was a mosaic of fragile hope and fear with more than a hint of longing. Usagi had never seen this side of Minako before. She normally put on a brave face for Usagi's sake, but now it was as if she had been stripped bare. It was scary, and Minako hated showing such weakness to her princess. 

Usagi nodded wiping away the Minako's tears with her thumbs. "Minako, I'm so sorry I didn't remember sooner. It must have been so hard for you to keep this to yourself for all these years. To see me with Mamo-chan all the time, and for me to never acknowledge you...I'm so sorry." Usagi pulled Minako into a hug, and Minako cried harder.

Usagi held her tight and whispered, "I don't know why I couldn't remember us before, but I remember now. I remember those nights when we stayed up renaming the distant stars, and the days in the garden eating all of the berries until our stomachs ached. The summer days by the lake, and the nights that followed. Venus, I remember our love. I remember it so vividly."

"Why now?" Minako gasped, clutching Usagi's shirt. "Why only after so many years? Why only after Seiya?"

"I wish I knew, Minako, but I don't." Usagi brushed her thumbs over Minako's cheeks. "Maybe it has something to do with Seiya. I only started to have the vague flashes of the past after I met her, but I never saw the whole thing until she came back. I'm not smart enough to explain this, Minako, but I think there's a reason for all of this mess. Otherwise, fate was just terrible."

Minako let out a choked laugh, "That would be more believable."

After a minute of silence, Minako sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For running away." Minako let go of Usagi and leaned against an oak, trying to channel some of the tree's strength. 

It didn't really work, but Minako forged on anyway. "I just- I thought I could go on fine when you were with Mamoru-san. Because if it was just him, I could convince myself that you just didn't remember, or that Usagi and Serenity were more different than we thought." 

Usagi took a step forward.

Minako sighed. "Rei and I are happy; she's wonderful, I love her so much, and I would give her almost anything. I would do the same for Yaten, whether she likes it or not. But you... Usagi, you are my universe. You were my first love, you were my mission, you are my princess and my dearest friend... I thought I would be fine as long as you were happy. You had Mamoru-san, and I had Rei..." She closed her eyes and looked down, more tears fighting to spill onto her cheeks. "But when I heard about you and Seiya-kun, I just couldn't... I couldn't take it." Minako sobbed. "I was yours first! Back then, you were all I had, and those memories are so deeply carved into my heart that I don't even know what it felt like not to have them."

Usagi pulled Minako into another hug, and Minako clung to her as if she would vanish. Usagi whispered sweet nothings, but Minako wasn't done.

"Even if we aren't the same people now, and even if we can't be together now, you will always be my heart." Minako cupped Usagi's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "You are the reason I was born, after all. You still are my everything, Usagi."

"But we can be together again!" Usagi insisted, putting her hands on Minako's shoulders. "Our partners know. What's stopping us?" Usagi's voice crept up to a a slight whine, finally breaking her mature tone.

Minako gave a watery smile, but then her expression fell and she looked away. "I love you, Usagi. I love you so much. But what do we do now? We haven't been Princess Serenity and Princess Venus in over a thousand years."

Usagi took Minako's hands in hers, and Minako's head whipped toward her. "We don't have to be them. We don't. Minako, I love you," she said, her blue eyes pleading, "and not just because of who we were a thousand years ago. I love you because of who we are now. You mean so much to me."

Minako rested her head on Usagi's shoulder. "But what about our past, Usagi? I can't just forget it."

Usagi kissed her nose, her eyes soft and her smile warm. "I don't want you to forget it. Mina, it's part of who we are, and nothing can change that. But we are living a new life, and as much as I want to pick up where we left off, I don't think either of us are ready for that." Usagi used their joined hands to pull Minako back toward the shrine. "For now we get to be just Usagi and Minako, and that's more than enough for me." Usagi stopped, turning to look back at Minako. "Is it enough for you?"

Minako looked down at their joined hands. She felt nauseous from all of the emotional whisplash, but the prevailing feeling was happiness. Just being acknowledged for the first time in a millennium was such a relief that her knees were still shaking. 

Finally, Minako took a deep breath, and smiled. "Yeah. Yes. Yes! YES!" she laughed, her eyes sparkling, and her cheeks turning from a flushed red to a light pink. "Oh god, I'm such a mess." She used their joined hands to pull Usagi closer until she could wrap her arm around Usagi's waist. "Usa, you will always be enough for me. You always have been." She nuzzled against the smaller girl. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked, pressing gentle kisses to Usagi's cheeks. 

Usagi laughed. "You say that now, but remember that I have a tendency of getting into trouble, AND you're gonna have to put up with a whole lot of sharing."

"Pfft. Trouble? That's my middle name, Usa. Besides, I've already put up with a whole lot of sharing, Missy. That won't be new at all. When was the last time we spent time together without the girls or Mamoru-san?" Minako flicked her forehead playfully. "We need some alone time."

Usagi grinned. "Well, I can arrange to fix that," she said, grabbing Minako's collar.

Minako's hands slid down to rest on Usagi's hips. "I think Seiya-kun's a bad influence on you."

"Oh?" Usagi quirked a brow.

"Yeah," Minako said, leaning down to blow on Usagi's bare neck. "I like it."

Usagi shivered. She used her free hand to guide Minako's head up until their eyes were locked. "Kiss me," Usagi ordered.

Minako chuckled. "Oh yes, I like this a lot." She leaned down, her eyes drifting closed. She felt Usagi's hands move to tangle in her hair as their lips brushed.

The feeling was achingly nostalgic, and yet somehow entirely new. The kiss started soft. Usagi was hesitant under Minako's lips, but it only took a few seconds for her to adjust. 

Minako inhaled through her nose, a heady feeling of satisfaction coursing through her veins and weighing down her eyelids.

When Usagi finally pulled back, panting, she rested their foreheads together and stared up at Minako from under her thick lashes with unparalleled intensity. Those bright blue eyes sucked her in without mercy. Minako could feel herself drowning in them, but she wouldn't have stopped for the world. 

Minako tilted her head and recaptured Usagi's lips with ease, earning a pleased groan from her princess. Minako slid her hands lower and gripped Usagi's rear. Minako lifted Usagi until she wrapped her legs around Minako's hips. Minako couldn't help smirking into the kiss.

Usagi squeaked when her back hit the wooden beam of the temple porch, but Minako's lips didn't give her time to pay attention to anything else. 

Minako's lips were full and scorching. They were relentless in the best way, and Usagi was glad Minako was holding her, because she was sure her legs would have given out otherwise.

"A-hem!"

Usagi's eyes flew open, and she spotted Rei over Minako's shoulder. She squeaked, tapping Minako's shoulder when Minako failed to notice.

Minako took a moment to finally release Usagi's lips. She took another moment to admire the rosy bruising she had inflicted with a pleased smirk. Finally, she turned her head to glance over her shoulder.

Rei had her arms crossed. Her expression seemed to read, 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

Minako cocked a lazy grin. "Hey, Babe."

"Don't you 'hey, Babe' me." Rei rolled her eyes and came closer. "Honestly, you two are such a handful. I leave you alone for fifteen minutes, and you go from crying to making out." 

"It's a pretty easy transition," Minako said flatly, still keeping Usagi pressed against the wooden beam.

"I'm sure it is." Rei tilted Minako's head up with one hand, and addressed Usagi without taking her eyes off of Minako. "Don't let her fool you. Minako may be a good kisser, but I'm better." 

Rei leaned in and pressed her lips to Minako's. Usagi blushed, but didn't look away. Rei and Minako's lips moved in tandem, but even from the outside, Usagi could see that Rei was in control. Though the kiss was brief, Usagi could feel Minako trembling at Rei's touch. Usagi's racing pulse grew even faster.

Rei pulled back, leaving Minako gasping and blushing pink. "Wanna try, Usagi?"

Usagi gulped and nodded. 

Minako carefully lowered Usagi to her feet, neither of them able to still their hammering hearts or wobbling knees.

Rei sat down on the edge of the porch and beckoned with one finger. "Come here."

Usagi seemed to cross the space between them in a heartbeat. Rei's smirk grew, but Usagi didn't hesitate. She straddled Rei's thighs and wrapped her arms around the priestess's shoulders.

Rei's smirk softened into a smile as she traced Usagi's face with the back of her hand. She moved her fingers to trace Usagi's lips slowly, burning their curves into her memory. Her fingers slid down to cup Usagi's chin and hold her still as Rei initiated the kiss. Usagi was soft in her arms and beneath her lips. Rei could taste the mix of Minako's cherry gloss and Usagi's strawberry lip balm as her tongue darted out to tease Usagi's lower lip. 

Usagi moaned into the kiss, and her mouth opened to allow Rei to dominate her. Rei teased and stroked, reducing Usagi to a moaning mess in her arms. 

When they finally broke the kiss to breathe, they were both panting. Usagi rested her head on Rei's shoulder, and Rei whispered in her ear.

"You are my best friend, Usagi," she said softly, intimately. Usagi paid close attention, as Rei was seldom this gentle with her words. "I love you to the ends of the universe. I love you with the passion of every star in the sky, and the tenderness of a single flame. You and Minako are my everything." Rei ran her fingers through Usagi's hair and then kissed her shoulder. 

Usagi breathed onto Rei's neck, still gasping for air and delirious with emotion. "I love you. Oh god, do I love you." Usagi picked her head up, took Rei's face in both hands, and planted a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled at Rei. "You know? You are the reason I started questioning my sexuality. You drive me nuts sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. And, I know that at the end of the day, you will have my back no matter what. I can't imagine my life without you, Rei-chan. I love you."

Rei laughed, still stroking Usagi's hair. "I feel the same way."

"Um, I'm still here, too, you know," Minako reminded, tapping her foot. "A few minutes ago this was about me," she said, rolling her eyes at the pair.

Rei jumped, nearly knocking Usagi off of her lap. "Oh shit!"

"What?" the blondes asked in unison.

"The reason I came looking for you goofballs in the first place! The rest of the girls are here!"

Minako and Usagi looked at each other's disheveled appearance and groaned.

"Next time, tell us that first" Minako whined, struggling to fix her hair and shirt. 

Usagi tried to frantically smooth her pigtails into place, as if she hadn't been through three make out sessions and a chase in the last hour.

Just as Minako was in the middle of fixing Usagi's shirt, Haruka rounded the corner. "Yo, Koneko-chan, what's taki..." Haruka paused, her eyes narrowing at the three girls, but focusing on the fistful for Usagi's shirt caught in Minako's hand.

Haruka's brow furrowed. "What is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a long process, but I'm pretty pleased with it. Minako puts on a mask, but underneath it all she cares too much, I think.
> 
> Also, the three make out sessions were Seiya, Minako, and Rei. I know the days in this story are hard to judge because of chapters and real world time between updates.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	21. Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka has some adjusting to do, but Usagi and Seiya have more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This draft has been worked on for about two months now, and it was starting to drive me crazy. I feel like it turned out pretty well, so let me know what you think! Feedback is helpful.

"H-Haruka-san!" Minako tittered nervously. "How's it going? Is that a new shirt?"

Rei and Usagi groaned, slapping their foreheads.

Haruka's raised an eyebrow. "It's going. And, no. Now why do you have Koneko-chan's shirt in your hand? I don't think our prince would be okay with that." Her eyes landed on the hint of red lipstick at the edge of her princess's lips. The same red lipstick that was currently on Rei's lips. Her left eyebrow joined its twin. 

Minako gulped, dropping Usagi's blouse quickly and flushing. She glanced down at her feet, wondering whether or not to spill. Her brain scrambled for a reasonable excuse, but all of her acting skills abandoned her at that moment.

"Actually, Haruka-san, I am well aware of the arrangement," Mamoru interrupted, saving the trio as he appeared behind the woman.

Haruka spun on her heel, her eyes narrowing on Mamoru. "Are you?"

Mamoru calmly approached, brushed Usagi's hair into place, and then smiled at the suspicious woman. "Yes." He slid an arm around Usagi's waist, his smile widening as she leaned into him. "Usako and I decided to have an open relationship. We are both very happy with the arrangement."

Haruka's jaw clenched. "That happened fast." She narrowed her eyes at the royal couple and then glared half-heartedly at Rei and Minako before sighing. "Fine then. But if any of you hurt her, I won't hold back."

"The same goes for you," Minako retorted, blowing hair out of her eyes. 

Haruka's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "I- wha- Um..."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Minako!"

"What?" Minako shrugged innocently. "You've already got three girlfriends, and we all know you have a crush on her. I figured it was only a matter of ti-"

Usagi and Rei slapped their hands over Minako's mouth simultaneously. 

"Stop talking, Mina," Rei said with a sigh. Minako pouted.

"Three? Well, you certainly move fast, Koneko-chan."

Usagi tilted her head. "Yes and no... It's a long story, but you already know that, don't you?"

"I do- Wait." Haruka stepped forward, pointing a finger accusingly at Minako. "She said three girlfriends. Who is the third?" 

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have to ask?"

Haruka groaned. "Oh no." She ran a hand through her hair and down her face. "Ugh. Really?"

Usagi's hands dropped from Minako's mouth as she approached her guardian. "Yes. Really. After what happened yesterday, I confessed to Seiya." Usagi stood directly in front of Haruka, close enough to feel the soothing hum of the Silver Crystal. Usagi continued, "We're dating now, and you will not stop me." Her tone came dangerously close to threatening, and Haruka got the idea that if she'd been wearing a tie, Usagi would have grabbed it. Haruka shivered. 

Usagi's eyes softened after a few seconds. "Haruka, I love her. I love her so much." Usagi placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder, looking up with pleading eyes. "When she left three years ago, I felt so lost. Now that she's back, you have to understand, I can't let her go."

Haruka closed her eyes and groaned loudly. "Damn it. I'm never going to be rid of her, am I?"

Usagi could hear the defeat in Haruka's voice. "Nope," she agreed with a giggle.

"God help me," Haruka muttered, running her hands down her face once more.

.......

Ten minutes later, all of the senshi had reconvened at the long, low table near the center of the shrine. There was some idle chatter as they got situated. Nearly all of them watched Chibi Chibi in shock. 

It had been three years since she had vanished with the reborn starseeds, but she looked like she couldn't be more than a year older at the most.

Seiya sat beside Usagi, adjusting the ties of her borrowed priestess robes with a mixture of frustration and, well, no. Just frustration. 

Her nerves were rattled after finding out Usagi had another child in another future. As much as she adored Chibi Chibi (and Chibiusa, if she was being honest), she wasn't sure what the children would mean for her new relationship with Usagi. She wasn't sure whether Usagi would want to stay with her if she had another child via Mamoru tagging along in this century. 

Seiya's anxiety was beginning to show in the way her fingers fumbled and failed to complete the simple task. 

"Do you need help?" Rei finally asked, failing to hide her amusement.

Seiya huffed and then conceded defeat, standing to accept the help with the robe.

When Rei leaned in to grab the strings, Seiya caught a whiff of Usagi's perfume, and she turned to blink down at her girlfriend.

Usagi appeared apologetic, and Seiya was caught between a groan and another panic attack. Usagi quirked her lips and stood to place a quick kiss on Seiya's cheek. "No matter what happens, I love you, Seiya. Having another child or another girlfriend won't change that," she whispered. 

When she pulled back, Seiya had calmed significantly. Seiya smiled back hesitantly. "Okay, Odango."

Usagi's smile grew into a grin at the nickname. Content, she plopped back down and started drooling over the snacks. 

While Rei finished assisting Seiya, Makoto laid out many freshly baked goodies, Usagi stacked the food on her plate into a sugary tower, and everyone else watched Chibi Chibi chase Artemis around the edge of the room.

"So.....why'd you call?" Haruka asked, finally breaking the trance of watching the little girl chase the cat. "Ready to call it quits already?" she asked, directing a look at Seiya.

Seiya bristled, but kept herself in check, realizing that Haruka's tone lacked the usual sharpness. It was almost a joking tone, Seiya realized after a moment. But that didn't make sense. Haruka didn't know about her and Usagi, did she? Seiya tried to study the older woman, but Haruka was good at hiding her emotions when she wanted to be.

"No," Taiki answered instead, with just a hint of irritation, not having picked up on Haruka's tone. "We called you here to discuss the results of our testing on the crystal, and to inform you of Chibi Chibi's return."

"She returned. I can see that part," Haruka responded dryly. "What are the results?"

Ami pushed her glasses up, setting her scone down. "The tests are not yet conclusive. All I can tell is that this youma was something of a missing link between the youma of the Dark Kingdom and the droids of the Black Moon Clan." She looked to Setsuna as she continued, "This leads me to believe that Nemesis did not come from the future."

"This is true," Setsuna said. "If she had come from the future, I would have sensed it. Just like I sensed this little one," she said with a smile as she scooped Chibi Chibi up in her arms and nuzzled her cheek. 

Chibi Chibi beamed and hugged Setsuna back, seeming at ease with the guardian of time. Setsuna couldn't help the way her smile grew as she squished Chibi Chibi tighter to her chest. "You are just too cute," Setsuna complained happily, earning smiles from Usagi and Mamoru.

"Puu!" Chibiusa whined.

Setsuna looked up with a guilty expression. "Apologies, Small Lady, I seem to have a weakness for little moon princesses," she said as she set Chibi Chibi loose to chase after Luna and Diana.

"Wait... Setsuna, what do you mean by that?" Michiru asked, her voice tinged with surprise and just a hint of alarm. 

"Oh, yes, you did not hear." Setsuna picked her tea up and took a long sip to wet her lips. Minako was fairly sure she did it to build anticipation, and Mamoru barely held back a grin as he watched for Haruka and Michiru's reactions. "Chibi Chibi-chan is also Usagi-chan's daughter. She comes from a different future than Crystal Tokyo, the current one, to be precise."

Haruka choked on her tea, spitting it in Seiya's face. 

Seiya sputtered, Yaten snorted, and Mamoru hid his amusement behind a scone. Michiru's lips twisted as if she couldn't decide whether to smile or frown.

"Ugh! Gross!" Seiya hissed, grabbing a stack of napkins and rubbing frantically at her face. She glared at Haruka.

Unfortunately, Haruka was too shocked to be pleased by her work. "What do you mean 'the current one'?!" She stood, slamming a fist on the oak table. "What about Crystal Tokyo?"

"Crystal Tokyo is gone," Chibiusa interrupted before Haruka could start ranting. Her voice held unfathomable sadness, but also a hint of hope. "Mama wanted Puu and I to form a new future- one where Usagi would be free to love more than one person, if that was what she wanted."

"Yes," Setsuna added softly. "Crystal Tokyo is no longer accessible. However, the future that Chibi Chibi-chan hails from is not only viable, but probable now that our princess has started down a new path. I wasn't able to detect Chibi Chibi-chan's arrival the first time because the Light of Hope was cloaking her presence for a multitude of reasons, but this time, her arrival was clear as day."

"Wait a sec," Yaten said, cutting Setsuna off and leaning across the table, "I'm no expert, but if the future you came from is gone," she addressed Chibiusa, "then shouldn't you be gone too? And, since you're clearly still here, how does that work?"

Chibiusa bit her lip and gestured vaguely. "My crystal is similar to the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal. In fact, my Pink Moon Crystal was made when the two were combined," she said, blushing. "Because of its power, I can live outside of my original timeline, and my mother's Silver Crystal is still enough to protect Crystal Tokyo alone." She took a deep breath, trying to stop her eyes from watering. "Mama and Papa will continue ruling until a new guardian is born with a strong enough sailor crystal to take my place... At least, that is what Mercury told me." Chibiusa's lower lip trembled, and she was surprised to find Chibi Chibi nudging her leg reassuringly.

"You're okay, Nee-chan. Everything will be okay now. We're a big family, and we love you lots," Chibi Chibi enunciated carefully, trying not to stumble over the words. "S'okay."

Chibiusa smiled weakly, pulling Chibi Chibi into her lap. "Nee-chan, huh? Maybe you're not so bad, Little Chibi." 

"Chibi Chibi," the toddler corrected with a pout.

"Definitely my sister." Chibiusa smiled as Chibi Chibi hugged her reassuringly.

"Indeed," Setsuna agreed, her heart flipping as she watched the girls. "Chibi Chibi-chan comes from a far less distant future, one where you will both have several other siblings eventually. At the point in time she hails from, most of them are not yet born."

Usagi blushed as she looked at her daughters. How many children was she going to have? She'd always wanted a big family, and she knew that Mamoru did as well after growing up alone. Usagi hoped Seiya wanted a big family too, but she wasn't so sure as she looked at her girlfriend, who had grown alarmingly pale. 

Seiya's hands were subtly shaking, so Usagi reached out to squeeze the closer one. Seiya looked over at her in surprise. Usagi quirked a smile, and Seiya relaxed slightly, at the reaffirmation that Chibi Chibi's arrival didn't have to change anything between them. "I love you," she mouthed, making Seiya's cheeks turn a very cute shade of pink.

Haruka noticed the exchange and glowered, sinking into her seat, but deciding not comment when Minako and Rei leveled her with warning glares.

Usagi glanced shyly back to where her fiancé was sitting beside Setsuna. "So then Chibi Chibi-chan is my second daughter with Mamo-chan, after all?"

Mamoru and Setsuna shook their heads. "No, Usako. Chibi Chibi is not my daughter by blood. There is no Earth magic in her veins."

Usagi frowned, looking at Chibi Chibi again. She was playing with Chibiusa's necklace in fascination. "Well, then whose kid is she?"

Chibiusa gasped as the last pieces of the puzzle fell into place when she down at her sister. "Ohhhhh! I see." Chibiusa looked at Usagi with a grin that was borderline evil.

Usagi stuck her tongue out in response to Chibiusa's tone. "What do you see?"

"Baka-Usagi, it's so obvious. You really are an airhead." Chibiusa smirked wickedly. "How did I end up with you as my mom?" she taunted, knowing she would get a rise out of Usagi.

Seiya looked at Mamoru to see if this was normal. Mamoru flashed an apologetic smile. Seiya sighed and chuckled.

Usagi fumed. "Hmph, well excuse me for not knowing! Who was it who lived with me for months without knowing I was her mom despite the fact that Neo Queen Serenity is just me in a dress with a crown? Oh, and the fact that you literally were named after me!? Hmmm? Refresh my memory."

"That was different!" Chibiusa retorted, letting go of Chibi Chibi, crossing her arms, and looking away with a huff. 

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that," Usagi said boastfully. "This just proves that I'm smarter than you." Usagi picked up a cookie and took a long, drawn out bite as Chibiusa glared at her.

Chibiusa seethed. "For the love of-! How can you not see that this is Seiya's kid?!"

Usagi choked on the cookie, spraying crumbs on Taiki and Ami who were unlucky enough to be sitting across from her. "WHAT!?"

Beside her, Seiya dropped her cup, spilling tea on the table. 

Rei moved quickly to mop it up before the tea could drip onto their laps, since Seiya had frozen and showed no signs of moving. 

Seiya looked near catatonic in surprise. "W-what?" The words just barely squeaked their way out of her mouth, and Chibiusa realized belatedly that she could have made the announcement more tactfully.

Setsuna suppressed a laugh as she looked between Usagi and Seiya, and the poor crumb-covered girls across from them. "It's true. Chibi Chibi-chan is a child of the Moon and Stars. She has incredibly strong magic, being the daughter of the future queen of the Solar System and the most powerful warrior of the Kinmoku Star System." 

Setsuna gave the group a moment to let that sink in, but she continued before Haruka could interject. "Chibi Chibi-chan was never Galaxia's starseed, she was always your daughter." Setsuna splayed her hands out on the table and stared at her periwinkle nail polish for a moment. When she looked up, her garnet eyes were filled with soft warmth. "She was the carrier of the Light of Hope, and she protected it, but the Light of Hope had no physical form." Setsuna gestured proudly to the little girl. "May I present: Princess Cosmos Serenity of the 21st century."

Hotaru sucked in a breath and looked around the room cautiously.

Silence fell over the adults, and Chibi Chibi stopped playing when she noticed. Concerned, she wiggled out of Chibiusa's arms and over to Usagi and Seiya. She looked at her mothers with her tiny forehead knit in concern as she tilted her head. "Mama? Pama?" 

Usagi took a few deep breaths, and then smiled at Seiya, patting Chibi Chibi's head and reminding herself to keep breathing. She reached a hand out toward Seiya hesitantly, and Seiya took it without hesitation despite her gaze never moving from the table.

"Pama?" Ami repeated.

Setsuna nodded. "I believe that it is a mix of 'Papa' and 'Mama' that the kids use for Seiya-san."

"How is this even be possible? We both- we can't. I... how?" Seiya asked, regaining her voice, but still in shock. Chibi Chibi tugged at the edge of Seiya's robe. Seiya looked down, and her expression softened. "Don't worry, Chibi, I'm not mad at you, okay?" Chibi Chibi didn't look convinced, so Seiya scooped her up.

"Are you sure you're not mad, Pama?" Chibi Chibi asked timidly, her big, babydoll eyes blinking up at Seiya. Seiya almost laughed. She had gotten that identical look from Usagi more than three years ago.

"Of course I'm sure, Munchkin," Seiya promised, poking her forehead gently. "I already love you. I'm just... a bit, um, surprised."

Setsuna walked over to the the new moms and began, "Chibi Chibi-chan is- as I've already said- from a different future than Crystal Tokyo. Her future wasn't a viable option until after you two met. That's why you met Seiya-san before her, Usagi-chan."

Setsuna looked away with a blush. "Chibi Chibi-chan was conceived by your love for each other. I do not know the details, but I do know that the Silver Crystal works in mysterious and wonderful ways, besides the fact that you both have disguise powers." 

Usagi and Seiya's faces quickly reddened as they looked at each other and back to their daughter.

"I'm still so confused," Seiya muttered, her eyes flickering continuously between Usagi and Chibi Chibi. "Odango and I- we...we... we're parents. We have a daughter. One of us just- oh wow. I think I need to sit down."

Usagi glanced at her girlfriend in concern. "Seiya, you are sitting down."

"Oh," Seiya looked down at herself and laughed shakily. "You're right."

Seiya handed Chibi Chibi to Usagi and promptly fainted.

Yaten and Taiki sighed in unison. "I knew she was taking it too well," Yaten grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to leave a comment, as they help me keep the story going.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me this far! I hope to see you all at the end (whenever the heck that will be). 
> 
> Until next time  
> ~Raine


	22. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya finds herself conversing with a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the delay. Even though it's summer, a lot has been going on. My grandfather has been having some health issues, which put the family under a lot of stress, and then I went out of town for 10 days, then I had awful jet lag. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I worked really hard on it, and I really like the tone and characterization.
> 
> Thank you all for leaving comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc! It really means a lot to see you guys sticking with me.

Seiya woke up in a large, canopied bed. She bolted upright, immediately regretting the action when a sharp throbbing forced her to clutch her head and hiss out a groan.

"What that hell happened?" she asked herself, finally lowering her arms and looking around the foreign room. The space was dark save for the light coming from the distant window, but even in the dark, Seiya could tell something was wrong.

This room was far too large to belong to any of the Sol Senshi, and the furniture was like nothing she had every seen before. All of it seemed to be made of polished white stone with silver and gold designs twisting along the edges and carved into the knobs. Even the headboard behind her was made of the cold stone, but it bore a carved golden moon in the center. 

Seiya knew that moon anywhere, it was the symbol of the White Moon; the symbol of Sailor Moon.

Seiya pushed herself to her knees, her hands clutching the silky white cloth of the sheets. Everything about the room seemed so majestic, if a bit too sterile. 

Her eyes made their way across the room to the vanity on the far wall. Her reflection. 

Her eyes widened, and Seiya glanced down at herself and gasped, her hands moving to trail over a familiar dress. "What? No..." 

She stood quickly, nearly regretting the motion when her aching head pulsed once more, but she refused to stop. She walked briskly over to the mirror, needing to confirm her suspicions. 

Her hand trailed over her reflection in the mirror. The dress was just as she had remembered. An echo of Princess Kakyuu's most formal gowns, Seiya, or rather Her Excellency, Lady Star Fighter, was dressed just as she had been at the gala the day Galaxia attacked. She could almost feel the memories from that day itching across the places where the fabric touched her skin. 

The last time she had worn the dress was to the funeral of her king and queen, a year after their return to Kinmoku. After that, she had thrown it angrily into the back of her wardrobe on a planet a trillion miles away following a breakdown. 

Seiya grimaced at her at the image in the mirror. Oh how she hated this dress and the memories it carried. The icy blue fabric was trimmed with silver, marking Fighter's station. The long skirt, while flared, made her feel trapped; confined; restrained. Her Change Star was fastened to the breast, but not even the gentle hum of her power was enough to soothe her. 

Seiya's hand moved to her throat. The choker, while hardly tight, seemed to be constricting her breathing already. Her fingers slid under the strip of fabric and yanked. She winced against the pressure, but at last the intricate fasteners gave under her pull and the choker came away in her hand. 

She took deep, calming breaths as she set the necklace on the vanity's edge. 

After a few minutes of staring at herself, Seiya finally tore her gaze away from the mirror, away from the rest of the fabric she wanted to tear her way out of.

Instead, she turned to find an exit, only to freeze, her eyes growing wide as she stared out the window.

Almost without thinking, she made her way over to it, a light breeze blowing her bangs around as she drew closer to the open window.

Or, rather the glassless opening in the wall, she realized as she reached it. Her hands came to rest on the tiled edge, but her eyes never once left the light's source. Earth.

Her eyes grew wider still as she took in the distant blue planet. It was far larger in the night sky than the moon had ever appeared on Earth. 

The moon! 

Seiya gasped, the realization sinking in. She leaned over the edge, her eyes landing not on the cratered surface she had been expecting, but instead on a sprawling garden. 

"Oh, come on!"

Seiya slumped against the ledge and sighed. Almost immediately though, she stiffened as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge. She knew in a flash that the cool breeze had nothing to do with it.

She wasn't alone.

She carefully relaxed her posture, letting whoever was there think she hadn't sensed them. Her hand crept slowly to her Change Star, something that, itself, did not belong. She hadn't had it in three years. 

From what she could tell, the person wasn't getting any closer. That made her curious more than suspicious.

Just as her hand made contact with the Change Star, a smooth, regal voice made her jump.

"At ease, Sailor Star Fighter, I am not here to hurt you. I am not your enemy."

Seiya turned, her face pulled into a cautious frown. When she saw the silhouette in the doorway, it brought more questions than answers. "Odango?"

The woman chuckled, and Seiya shook her head. That was not Usagi. Despite the trademark hair style, it only took a cursory glance to realize that this woman was not her girlfriend. 

This woman carried herself with a sort of regal air that would have been nothing if not out of place on Usagi. Even in the darkness of the room, this woman was radiating a faint silver light. 

"Who are you?" Seiya demanded, her hand still resting over the Change Star. "Where are we?"

The woman pushed herself off of the door frame, but did not attempt to get closer to Seiya. "My name is Queen Serenity. I am Sailor Moon's mother- well, one of them anyway..." Serenity said absently, her eyes appraising Seiya, making her feel less like a cosmic warrior and more like a teenager trying to impress her date's parents.

Seiya felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks as Serenity's gaze moved to the discarded choker back on the vanity. "You're Queen Serenity? Of the Silver Millennium? I thought you were dead."

"All of that is correct," she replied, seeming to finish her appraisal. Her brow creased into a frown. "We are currently in my memories of the Silver Millennium. I have something I must show you, Sailor Star Fighter. It is imperative for the survival of my daughter and grandchildren."

That was enough to snap Seiya back to attention. Her focus sharpened at the mention of her new princesses. "Yes, of course. Whatever you need me to do. I will always protect Usagi and Chibiusa."

Serenity's frown relaxed into a small smile. "At one time, that might have been it, but my family seems to have gotten larger thanks to you."

"What?"

Serenity chuckled again. "Oh my, did you already forget your own daughter? Chibi Chibi, I believe you call her. Not to mention the other children you've yet to meet."

"Holy shit. That actually happen- that really happened!" Seiya's eyes had grown impossibly large in her realization. "Oh my stars, I have a kid. With Odango! That really happened! Oh god, oh god, oh god." Seiya whispered, her whole body growing stock-still. She then snapped back to reality when she realized who she was with. She bowed to Serenity and hastily amended, "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty! I thought that was a dream." Seiya turned her eyes to the floor, mentally kicking herself. What kind of a first impression was this!

"There's no need to apologize, Sailor Star Fighter," Serenity told her, coming closer at last. "And there is no need to be worried. You don't have to worry about first impressions, I know very well who you are."

Seiya blinked. "You do?"

She received a nod in response. "I may be dead, but I am far from gone. I have been watching over my daughter all her lives. I know who you are, Seiya Kou. I know what you two have done together, I know how you feel for each other. In fact, I wholeheartedly approve."

"You approve?" Seiya repeated in surprise.

Serenity placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Seiya, I know the depths of my daughter's love for you, and I know that even if you had not been given to her as a guardian, you would have guarded her with your life." Serenity squeezed Seiya's shoulder. "You have my respect and my gratitude."

Seiya looked up into Serenity's wise silver eyes. "Thank you, Your Majesty. That- that means a lot coming from you."

Serenity's smile grew. "Just Serenity will be quite fine. I'm not the queen of much these days. Now, come. We have much to see before you awaken."

"Awaken?"

"Yes. You do not remember, but you fainted just after finding out Chibi Chibi was your daughter. I'm just borrowing your spirit while your sister heals your body again."

Seiya stifled a groan. "Yaten's gonna be so mad at me."

Serenity laughed as she led Seiya into a marble hallway. "Yes, yes she will be."

They walked in silence for a minute. "Seiya, tell me, do you feel overwhelmed?"

"What do you mean?"

Serenity looked over at Seiya with a raised brow. "A lot has happened these past few days for you. There is no shame in admitting that the rapidity of those changes is a lot to take in."

A sigh escaped Seiya's mouth. "Well, yeah. I love Usagi, and I always will, but it feels like everything is happening so quickly." Seiya's hands fisted in her skirt. "I just- I don't know how to feel half the time. Everyone keeps springing these surprises on me, and I can't seem to keep up."

"I see," Serenity hummed as she carried on down the palace corridors with Seiya at her side.

Seiya continued, talking more to herself than the queen. "I mean just two weeks ago, I was going about my routine, patrolling the royal city on Kinmoku, and then I find out that the reason I've been so weak- so incomplete- for years now is because I belonged to Odango. And then I packed up and left my home planet behind, again. I lost Princess Kakyuu again," Seiya whispered sadly. Her dark blue eyes welled with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Serenity's gaze offered gentle pity. "I can only imagine how that must have felt. My apologies."

"No. Thank you, but no. I think, deep down, I knew it was coming. But it still felt wrong to leave her behind. No matter how much I missed Earth and Odango, it felt like I was abandoning my duties." Seiya inhaled deeply and carried on. "So I returned to Earth. And there she was, even more beautiful than I remembered, looking at me as if I'd just hung the stars in her sky." Seiya laughed. "I never thought I would be more than a friend, but that was okay with me. But then she threw herself into my arms, and I couldn't help but hope that it meant something."

Serenity nodded to show that she was listening.

"And then I met Chibiusa. I- I wanted to hate her, but I just couldn't. I could never hate any part of your daughter, no matter what I thought Chibiusa meant for me. I found myself bonding with her quickly, and it was honestly terrifying. The only other person I'd felt that way about was-"

"Chibi Chibi?" Serenity offered.

Seiya nodded. "Yeah." Her gaze softened. "Chibi Chibi." Seiya closed her eyes. "Besides the new enemy, I think Chibi Chibi brought the most questions." Seiya almost missed the turn in their path until Serenity gently steered her to the left. "As a warrior, I never thought I would get the chance to have a family. The Council always forbade my sisters and I from romance and family. We were not allowed to bond with anyone outside of ourselves and our princess."

Serenity looked away, regret marring her face. "I unfortunately understand that part. Princess Serenity's guards were enchanted by the Queen of Venus to love my daughter as much as their own soul mates. Aphrodite cast the spell before my daugher was even born, so we did not know that she was already their soul mate. I wish I hadn't agreed to it, because, what if she hadn't been? How could I deny someone the right to love? For heaven's sake, they are the guardians of love." Serenity shook her head. "But I did it for my daughter's protection." 

Seiya frowned briefly. "I understand why you did it. I understood the Council too. I just never stopped wanting a family, even if it was an impossibility. But then being on Earth felt like a dream. For the first time, Seiya was separate from Fighter. I let loose. I let myself get attached to not only Usagi, but Chibi Chibi too. I failed my kingdom in that respect." Seiya's gaze was far off, and if not for Serenity's gentle hand on her arm, she might have stayed locked in thought. Finally, she shook her head. "My sisters were rightfully furious when they saw how I felt about her. And, to be honest, it was only after I had fallen in love that I realized why it was forbidden. If it had come down to saving only Kakyuu or Usagi during the fight with Galaxia, I would have picked Kakyuu, but even the fact that I would hesitate is treasonous. But for Usagi, I would have given up anything except my princess." Seiya scoffed. "My heart wasn't mine to give, but I gave it anyway to a funny, talkative girl on a foreign planet who just so happened to be the most powerful person in the galaxy. Funny, isn't it?"

"Well, fate tends to be surprising. Often the path you take turns into a river with many branches, each leading to a new destination. What matters though, is that the branches you take make you happy." Serenity halted, forcing Seiya to turn back to face her. "Tell me Seiya, are you happy? If you feel like this is all happening too fast, I know Usagi would not begrudge you some time and space to adjust."

"What? Are you suggesting we break up?" A note of panic crawled it's way out of Seiya's throat.

Serenity nodded. "If you are overwhelmed by how quickly everything is progressing, you can always take a break and pick it up when you are ready. Usagi has been waiting over a thousand years to be with her senshi, so she may not realize how abrupt it feels on your end to suddenly be part of a relationship that you have to share. If you were to take some time apart, she would understand."

"No." Seiya shook her head. "No. I don't want that," she said firmly. "I'm overwhelmed, yes, but I love her, and as long as she wants me by her side, that's where I'll be. Nothing can or will ever change how I feel about her." Seiya stared directly into Serenity's unreadable eyes and declared, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll make it work." Seiya cocked a small grin. "I am happy. It's not the path I expected, nor the ones I dreamed of, but I certainly wouldn't change it."

Serenity smiled. "That's what I thought you'd say."

Seiya rolled her eyes and laughed. "Alright." After a moment, she sobered. "Now let's see this critical piece of information."

The smile melted off Serenity's face. "Yes, we're nearly there." She led them up a staircase and through one last corridor before they emerged on a balcony overlooking a large, central courtyard. 

Down below, a crowd of people danced to the music of an orchestra full of instruments Seiya couldn't make sense of. Seiya's eyes traveled to the throne across from them, gasping when she saw Queen Serenity seated there. She glanced back to her side, finding the queen still there. 

"How?"

"That is me," Serenity supplied, "when I was alive. Remember, Seiya, we are in my memories." 

Even as she spoke, she appeared to grow fainter, more spirit-like than solid.

Before Seiya could ask another question, her eyes caught a flash of gold. Turning, she found a younger looking Princess Serenity descending the grand staircase. "Odango," she breathed, unable and unwilling to look away. The princess floated down the last few steps, taking the extended arm of a young man who Seiya presumed to be Prince Endymion. The pair blended seamlessly into the dancing throngs, and Seiya was finally able to yank her gaze away.

She looked at the woman beside her with growing apprehension. "Serenity, when in the Silver Millennium are we?"

The queen sighed. "The eve of Princess Serenity's 100th birthday, the fall of the Silver Millennium."

"What!" Seiya frantically scanned the crowd for the princess, her panic rising when she couldn't find her. "Where is she!"

Seiya felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Seiya. This is the past. You cannot change it. You are in my memories; you do not exist here." Serenity's face was nothing but grim acceptance. "She will die and you cannot stop that."

Seiya made a noise of protest. "So I'm here to watch her die?"

"No, Seiya. You're here to watch what comes after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I wonder what's coming next! The action chapters are fast approaching, but I felt the need to address Seiya's anxiety. I think this chapter nicely kills two birds with one stone.
> 
> Please leave a review!


	23. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaten tells Usagi about what it was like growing up a senshi on Kinmoku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far! The reviews and kudos and bookmarks really help me keep this fic going.
> 
> IMPORTANT: this chapter touches on topics related to abuse and being a child soldier. Read with caution please.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of thought and effort into writing it.

Yaten sat back with a weary sigh as the green glow faded from her hands. "There. She'll be fine now, assuming she doesn't exacerbate her wounds. Again."

Usagi's brow remained furrowed, and her hands clutched one of Seiya's tightly. "When will she wake up?"

"Hopefully not for a good eight hours. The stress she was under undid a lot of my work from yesterday. She's such a stubborn idiot," Yaten complained half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, Yaten." Usagi bit her lip as she looked at the silver-haired girl. "It's all my fault she was under so much stress."

Yaten glanced over at Usagi, her bright green eyes sharp in the dim lighting. "No, Usagi. There were a lot of reasons Seiya was under so much stress. You were part of it, sure, but not all of it." Yaten propped herself up on one elbow, absently trailing her fingers along the mat.

"What do you mean?" 

"You see," Yaten began, "we had mixed feelings about the move. We missed Earth. We missed you and the others, of course. Earth may have become our second home, but Kinmoku was our home first. It was hard to leave despite everything that happened there." Yaten sighed. "Seiya loves you with all her heart; none of us doubt that, and you never should," she said firmly, making sure Usagi understood. 

When Usagi nodded, she continued. "But Seiya, she was the most devoted to Kakyuu out of us all. All of us love her deeply, obviously. Princess Kakyuu was the reason we were born, just as you are the reason the others were born. She was our everything." Yaten rolled onto her back, looking up at the wooden ceiling beams and imagining the stars beyond. She imagined the warm amber glow of her home planet. 

"Seiya... Well, she was the first of us to awaken. She awoke as a young child in the royal city and grew up alongside the princess in Tankei Castle."

Usagi's hand tightened unconsciously around Seiya's. "They grew up together?"

"Yeah." Yaten's eyes remained distant, unfocused as if she were staring at something past the ceiling. "On Kinmoku, being born with a Sailor Crystal is rare, but besides that, we were born after our princess when we were supposed to be born first." Yaten stretched her fingers up toward the ceiling, letting the loose sleeve of her borrowed robes bunch up past her elbow. "Seiya, as the leader, was born closest to the princess. Her Sailor Crystal began to shine when she was just a toddler, so the Council brought her to the palace where our king and queen adopted her."

"What about her birth parents?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide in alarm. 

Yaten shrugged. "I have no idea. Seiya was too young to remember her birth family. The Council might have kidnapped her, like they did with Taiki, or her parents might have given her up, honored by the fact that their child was a Starlight." There was a bitterness in Yaten's tone that gave Usagi pause.

"That's what happened to you, isn't it?" Usagi asked quietly.

Yaten's eyes closed and let out a scoff. "Yeah. That's what happened to me."

Usagi let go of Seiya's hand and crawled around the futon to lay beside Yaten. She looked over at Yaten and reached for her hand. Yaten threaded their fingers together and let out a long exhale. 

"I'm sorry," Usagi offered.

Yaten shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"I can't imagine someone taking Chibiusa or Chibi Chibi away from me just because they have a Sailor Crystal. And I can't even begin to guess how you must feel."

"The past is the past, Usagi. You can't change it now, though I'm sure you'd try," Yaten added with a laugh.

Usagi let the silence linger between them for a minute before her curiosity got the best of her. "So Seiya was adopted by the royal family? What was that like?"

"Well, she and Kakyuu were raised as sisters. While I don't feel right with how Seiya ended up at the palace, our king and queen loved her like their own. They were a warm, loving family. She grew up like a princess, although Kakyuu said she always chafed against the formality."

Usagi nodded, glancing over at Seiya's sleeping face. "That sounds like her."

"Kakyuu and Seiya were best friends. They were always together as far back as Seiya can remember. Even though Princess Kakyuu is four years older, they played together, trained together, and grew up together. They were sisters in every sense of the word except blood."

"What happened next?" Usagi asked, propping herself up to better look at Yaten.

"A lot." Yaten hummed. "Taiki awoke when she was seven. I was nine. Once they had Taiki, they took her to a secure facility to hide her from her family. They began training her. As Sailor Star Maker, they forced her to generate energy without rest. By the time I was brought there, she was powering the facility solely with her energy." Yaten's face twisted into a scowl. "They treated her like a battery bank." Rage dripped off the words.

Usagi squeezed Yaten's hand gently, and Yaten continued. "Taiki was my only friend in that hellhole." Yaten paused to take a deep breath, already tasting the bitterness of the next part. "As Sailor Star Healer, I was forced into a hospital setting. They used to bring me to terminally ill people and make me fix them." Tears welled up in Yaten's eyes. "The Council didn't care what kind of damage that did to me, but sometimes my powers weren't enough. Sometimes the people died anyway, and I couldn't stop it!"

Usagi grabbed Yaten's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Yaten sniffled, burrowing her nose against Usagi's shoulder. "So many people died, Usagi. Innocent people. They died because I wasn't strong enough."

"No," Usagi said firmly. "Your strength had nothing to do with it, Yaten. Stopping death is one of the hardest tasks in the universe, and it should never fall onto a child's shoulders." Rage burned in Usagi's heart. She had half a mind to fly over to Kinmoku and give the Council a piece of her mind. Instead, she wrapped her arms tighter around Yaten. "Why would they do that to you and Taiki? How could they?"

Yaten pushed herself out of Usagi's embrace. Her eyes were dull and glassy. "Everything was done in an attempt to force our powers to maturity. The Council was led by a brutal man. He was dead-set on weaponizing us despite the fact that Kinmoku was a peaceful planet. He and the rest of the Council manufactured crises for us to face because we lacked a real threat, unlike you guys."

"How did the king and queen allow this to go on?" Usagi asked, her face pulled into a deep frown.

Yaten shrugged helplessly. "They didn't know. The Council had been in charge of training the Starlights for centuries. It was tradition. I don't know what it was like in the past, but Councilman Zen," Yaten spat the name, "came to power two decades before we were born. And he made our lives hell." 

Usagi could almost see the emotional scars on Yaten's heart as she talked.

"The final tests were the worst, though," Yaten admitted, her face pale and tired.

"Final tests?" Usagi echoed, worry twisting her face.

Yaten nodded. "They wanted to make sure we had mastered our powers. With Taiki, they locked us in a room with a bomb."

"What!"

"She had two minutes to create an energy barrier strong enough to absorb the blast or else we would've died."

Usagi inhaled sharply, forgetting to breathe in her rage. 

"My test was saving her." Dread spread through Usagi's veins. "They brought Taiki to my room in the middle of the night, woke me up with a bucket of ice water, and then they held us both down while they ran her through with a sword." More tears spilled down Yaten's cheeks. "I'll never forget the look in her eyes that night. I still see it in my nightmares."

Usagi felt her tears burning along her cheeks as pure hatred boiled in her stomach. She couldn't recall ever being so furious. 

She wiped her tears looked over her shoulder. "What did they do to Seiya?"

Yaten closed her eyes and rubbed the tears away. "When she was nine, the Council separated her from Kakyuu and her parents. They told the king and queen they were advancing her training." Yaten pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "She might have had it the worst."

"What the hell did they do that was worse than what they did to you and Taiki-san?" Usagi demanded.

"Taiki and I went through hell, but after I was brought there, we went through it together. Seiya went through it alone." Yaten's eyes glittered with resentment. "Seiya had grown up as part of a family, and they took that from her. She and Kakyuu had never been apart before, so she was alone, terrified, and furious. She had trained as a child, but nothing like what they had in store for her." Yaten squeezed Usagi's hand, whether to comfort the blonde or herself, she wasn't sure. "As our leader, she was worked twice as hard by Zen and the others. She still has scars from that time."

Usagi looked at her girlfriend's peaceful face. She hadn't realized how little she knew about Seiya's life until now. She felt sick thinking about the Council, and her sense of dread only increased.

"What happened, Yaten? What did they make her do?" Usagi's voice was numb.

"Sailor Star Fighter is meant to be the strongest, most resilient warrior of us all. They put that pressure onto Seiya. They-" Yaten bit her lip, sucking in a breath.

Usagi's skin crawled. "What did they do?"

"Torture. They tortured her," Yaten said at last, the heels of her palms digging into her eyes. "Sailor Star Fighter is meant to be the ultimate soldier. She was taught to defend against every form of combat known on Kinmoku. They trained her to be a weapon, Usagi," Yaten whispered. "For her final test, she was abducted and then led to believe she had been captured by anarchists. They tortured her for information about how to get to the royal family. They wanted to see if she would crack."

Usagi felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't even think. She could barely breathe. "When did they stop?"

"When they got exactly what they wished for."

"She cracked?"

"No." Yaten let out a flat laugh. "They unleashed her full powers."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Her full powers?"

Yaten nodded, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Usagi's face for the rest of this tale. "Her powers are combat based. She has standard attacks like Taiki and I, but she has a unique power that comes with her position too." 

"If you can heal and Taiki-san can create, what is Seiya's power?" Usagi asked, leaning closer.

Yaten glanced over at her sister's sleeping form and then closed her eyes once more. "Destruction."

Yaten's voice was so soft that goosebumps raised along Usagi's arms. 

"Yaten?" Usagi's voice was equally quiet. Her heart ached for the Starlights, and she wished Seiya was awake so she could pull her into her arms and stay there all day. She'd had no idea what her three friends had suffered through. "What are her full powers? What happened to her the day they stopped?"

"Seiya had escaped. She'd ripped the shackles out of the wall and was making an escape when she learned that Councilman Zen actually was an anarchist. He really was trying to extort her for information."

"What did she do when she found out?" Usagi asked, glancing rapidly between her girlfriend and Yaten.

"The time she took to listen allowed Zen's guards to catch up. They cornered her, and once she knew Zen's plans, he couldn't allow her to live." Yaten paused and wiped away more tears. "He might have gotten away with it too. Seiya was a malnourished, battered eleven-year-old who had yet to gain control over her powers," Yaten's voice cracked, and Usagi felt more tears spilling onto her own cheeks. "But when he threatened Princess Kakyuu, Seiya lost it. In that moment, nothing mattered- not the firing squad, not the weighted shackles, no- all that mattered to her was protecting Kakyuu." 

They both jumped when Seiya let out a moan. Usagi turned and leaned over to brush Seiya's bangs out of her face. Seiya's brow furrowed as if she was having a nightmare. "Odango," Seiya moaned, thrashing under the blanket. "No..." A tear pooled in the corner of Seiya's eye and then spilled across the bridge of her nose and onto her other cheek.

Usagi didn't know what Seiya was seeing, but she gently wiped the tear away and pressed a kiss to the center of her forehead. "I'm here, Seiya. I'm right here," she murmured softly, releasing Yaten's hand to grab Seiya's. 

After a few minutes of tense silence, Seiya's face smoothed out, and a minute later, her breathing returned to a steady rise and fall. 

"It's getting late," Yaten said at last as they listened to the gentle chirping of the crickets outside. "We don't have to finish this story now."

Usagi shook her head, her eyes more determined than before. "No, tell me how it ends."

Yaten looked uncertain for a moment. Finally she blew her bangs out of her eyes. "If you're sure..." She got a nod. "The threat of harm coming to Kakyuu was her breaking point. It activated a supernova with her at the center." Yaten stared straight into Usagi's wide blue eyes. "She doesn't remember anything from the event- and that's probably for the best. All she remembers is waking up in the palace."

"How did she get there?"

"Princess Kakyuu recognized her energy and tracked her to the center of a smoking crater." Yaten cracked her neck. "Once Seiya was recovered, she told the king and queen about Zen and everything the Council had put her through. After that, it was a matter of days until the remainder of the Council was arrested, and Taiki and I were rescued. After that, we lived in the palace too." Yaten flopped back onto the floor, looking drained. "It took a long time and a lot of therapy for the three of us to be close to okay, but Princess Kakyuu was there for us every step of the way."

Usagi didn't know what to say, so she curled up against Yaten in a half-hug. She listened to the steady pulse beneath her ear for a minute before talking. "I'm sorry, Yaten. I'm sorry for everything you went through. I'm sorry you're stuck with me now."

Yaten rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, Usagi. You know that." Yaten sighed and patted Usagi's head. "It was hard to leave, but I think living here might be better for us in the end." 

"Really?"

"Really." Yaten wiped some of Usagi's tears away. "You've already shed enough tears for us, Princess," Yaten said softly, her eyes warm as she looked down at Usagi. "What we need now, more than ever, is your smile."

Usagi sniffled, hastily wiping her tears. She nodded with a small, breathless laugh, her lips pulling into a small smile as she hugged Yaten tighter.

Yaten couldn't help the tiny upward quirk of her lips in response. Her eyes softened. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the Starlights' backstory!
> 
> Also buckle up! The action is starting real soon.


	24. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya reassures Chibi Chibi and Chibiusa in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter will be one of the last peaceful ones for a while. I hope you enjoy!

Seiya startled awake, sitting up with a breathless gasp as the moonlight trickled across her fair skin. The bandages around her ribs seemed to be restricting her breathing, and Seiya nearly tore them off when she saw them peeking out from her robes. 

She breathed rapidly through her nose, trying and failing to stop the tears of terror and loss that spilled from her eyes. She choked back a small sob as she wiped gruffly at the stinging tears that stained her cheeks. 

Blue eyes surveyed the room, losing their frantic edge when Usagi was spotted safely asleep a few feet away with Yaten on her other side. 

Seiya took several long, slow breaths, trying to calm herself. Her hands shook, and latent power surged within her, causing her veins to glow with blue energy. Very slowly, she brought her hands down from her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest. She gazed at the glowing latticework beneath her skin, trying to force the power back. She couldn't afford to slip up. Not like last time.

A small, shuffling noise caused her head to snap up. She was greeted by pair of odango and big, anxious, baby-blue eyes. 

Seiya sniffled, scooted to one side of the futon, and gently patted the space beside her. She forced her emotions in check before speaking. "Hey there, Munchkin." The blue eyes blinked. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Seiya asked gently as Chibi Chibi shuffled forward, her tiny hands folded into the skirt of her nightgown. 

Chibi Chibi shook her head vigorously, her curls bouncing. She moved onto the mat next to Seiya. "Pama?"

Seiya offered a weak smile. "Yeah?"

"Are you hurt?" her little voice asked, almost scared. "Nee-chan n' Mama was sad. Said you got hurt. Did I hurt you, Pama?"

Seiya's eyes softened and the spike of panic at the name was quickly drowned by affection and some sort of parental instinct. "No, Munchkin, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me."

"Promise?" Chibi Chibi asked, sticking her pinky out to Seiya. 

Seiya let out a small laugh and offered her pinky in response. "I promise." 

They went through the associated nursery rhyme, which Seiya had always found a bit unnerving, but it seemed to appease Chibi Chibi as she flashed a blinding grin before crawling promptly into Seiya's lap. 

Seiya chuckled and ruffled the little girl's hair. "How'd you get to be so darn cute?" Seiya teased, quietly relishing the feeling of proximity to the familiar calming aura that seemed to surround Usagi and her daughters. 

Chibi Chibi let out a shrill giggle as Seiya scooped her up and pulled her into a hug. Seiya winced at the noise, but couldn't help the smile pulling at her lips. "Shh!" Seiya said as she raised a finger to her lips. "Don't wake Odango or Yaten," she whispered.

Chibi Chibi let out a quieter giggle as she mimicked Seiya, raising one chubby finger to her lips and shushing her mother. "Don't wake Mama," Chibi Chibi whispered back.

"Copycat," Seiya teased. She was filled with a mix of panic and wonder holding Chibi Chibi there in her arms. The little girl had Usagi's big, bright eyes, rounded chin, and button nose. She had never questioned who Chibi Chibi was in the past. Anyone could've believed that Usagi and Chibi Chibi were related. However, the longer Seiya stared, the more she could see of herself in the bubbly little girl. Fuller lips, curly hair, sharper cheeks still covered in baby fat, and- on occasion- a familiar impish grin. "Guess you really are my kid, huh?" Seiya said, not really expecting a reply. "I should have known." Seiya cocked a grin. "You're a little troublemaker just like me and Odango."

"Chibi Chibi is Chibi Chibi 'Dango," the tiny redhead explained.

Seiya snorted. "Yep. If Odango is your mama and Chibi-Odango is your sister, I can see how you got to be Chibi Chibi."

She received a grin in reply. 

"Hmm, but what's your real name?" Seiya put her hand on her chin. "I doubt we really named you Chibi Chibi Usagi, let alone Chibi Chibi Odango."

Chibi Chibi blinked at Seiya, her hands paused in their quest to play with the dark blue hair spilling over her mother's shoulder. "Name?" Her brow furrowed momentarily. "Chibi Chibi is Chibi Chibi," she insisted.

Seiya sighed. "I guess I'll find out when we name you in the future." Seiya eased back onto the pillow behind her before plopping Chibi Chibi down on her stomach. The future. A wave of dread settled over her as she thought back to her trip through the Silver Millennium and all she had learned. Images flashed through her mind of Princess Serenity's death, and suddenly her eyes began to sting again. Even Usagi's gentle snores from a few feet away failed to placate her entirely.

Seiya felt sticky hands patting her cheeks, and she blinked up at her daughter. "Pama, you're blue."

Seiya raised a hand over her eyes. "Yeah. Sorry, Kiddo. I'm just a bit sad."

"No," Chibi Chibi said urgently, tugging at Seiya's hand. "Blue."

Seiya pulled her hand away and paused when she realized what Chibi Chibi meant. 

It was harder to notice now than before, but her veins still let off a faint glow in the darkness of the room. "Oh. That..." Seiya didn't know what to say. 

"Chibi Chibi too," the little girl insisted, pushing up her sleeve and showing off the veins criss-crossing her forearm. 

Seiya chuckled and patted Chibi Chibi's head. "I think your blue is natural, Kiddo." She received a little pout in response. 

"Chibi Chibi!" 

Seiya and the toddler turned toward the frantic whisper. Two pairs of blue eyes blinked innocently at Chibiusa.

The girl froze at the doorway when she saw Seiya awake. 

"Oh. Seiya, I didn't think you'd be up yet..." she trailed off uncertainly. 

Seiya's brow furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No! Of course not," Chibiusa assured quickly- too quickly. Seiya wasn't buying it. "I just came because someone," a pointed look fell on Chibi Chibi, "snuck out of bed."

Chibi Chibi grinned innocently at her sister. 

"Yeah," Seiya ruffled the toddler's hair again. "She came to check up on me, right Munchkin?"

A nod and a giggle in reply. Seiya almost smiled.

Chibiusa shifted from foot to foot. "Well, okay then. I'll leave her with you, I guess. Let you get adjusted." She turned to leave.

"Chibi, c'mere," Seiya called gently, stopping Chibiusa in her tracks. 

Slowly, Chibiusa turned around, her ruby eyes filled with surprise and just a lingering hint of veiled jealousy. "What?"

"Come on." Seiya beckoned, patting the futon beside her. "Get over here."

Chibiusa stubbornly shuffled over, mindful to step over the sleeping women on her way to Seiya's futon. "Do you need something?"

Seiya rolled her eyes. "Sit down, Chibi. I think we need to talk again."

"We talked a few days ago," Chibiusa retorted, crossing her arms, but still plopping down beside Seiya.

"We did," Seiya agreed, trying to figure out how to be an adult. She was more used to being stubborn and childish, but she knew that wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Things have changed a bit since then, wouldn't you agree?"

Chibiusa nodded. 

"For instance, this little one," Seiya said, gesturing to the toddler sitting on her lap. "Having a sibling is a big change. I can't really tell you what it's like to be the older sibling, but I know sometimes it's hard not to be jealous. Or to compare the amount of affection and time you get from your parents."

Chibiusa's shoulders relaxed slightly. "That's normal?"

Seiya nodded, her lips quirking. "Of course. I remember getting really jealous of my sister one time. I thought she was getting more attention, but that's because it was leading up to her coming-of-age ball. Eventually, Mother and Father gave me the same amount of fuss when it was my turn." Seiya's eyes grew distant. Mournful. Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi looked up at her curiously. 

After a moment, Seiya shook away the memories. "Anyway, sometimes things may seem unfair, but I promise you that Odango doesn't love you any less just because Chibi Chibi is here now too."

Chibiusa turned her gaze down toward the mats, biting her lip. "What about you?"

"Me?" Seiya blinked. "What about me?"

"Well, now that you have Chibi Chibi, how do you feel about me?"

Ahh. The root of the issue. Seiya laughed gently and wrapped an arm around Chibiusa's shoulders, dragging her into a hug. "Chibiusa, you and Chibi Chibi are two different people. You two aren't mutually exclusive. I'm allowed to get to know and love you both. Don't you worry about this little Munchkin," Seiya said, adding the toddler into the hug. "I've got plenty of room for the both of you right here," she finished, pointing to her heart with the arm wrapped around Chibi Chibi.

Chibi Chibi smiled brightly, her dimple flashing in the same place as Chibiusa's. Seiya couldn't help the wide smile pulling at her own lips. 

"Really?" Chibiusa's voice came quietly after a minute. In that moment, Chibiusa looked less like an immortal princess and more like an anxious little girl. Seiya's gaze softened and her heart ached.

"Really." Seiya squeezed the two girls tighter in her arms. 

Chibiusa rested her head on Seiya's shoulder. One arm wrapped around the woman's back while the other pulled Chibi Chibi in. She felt warm. Safe. Happy.

After a few minutes of sitting like that, Chibi Chibi began to squirm restlessly. She grumbled and wormed her way out of Chibiusa and Seiya's arms. She tumbled over onto the blankets, shaking her head as blinked away her dizziness.

Seiya and Chibiusa snickered. "You okay there, Munchkin?" 

Chibi Chibi looked back over her shoulder. "Yeah. 'M okay." She wobbled to her feet and padded over to Usagi's futon, curling up there and blinking sleepily. Seiya watched for a minute as Chibi Chibi burrowed into Usagi's arms. Usagi shifted, accommodating the little girl without ever waking. Seiya watched the pair, feeling her anxiety and love mixing. She would have to tell Usagi about her meeting with Queen Serenity as soon as the blonde was awake. 

"Seiya?"

"Hmm?" Seiya turned her head back toward Chibiusa. "What's up?"

"What are we?"

Seiya rested her chin on her hand, taking a minute to consider the question and the answer. "Well," Seiya began at last, "I'm whoever you want me to be in your life, Chibiusa. You were here first, and I don't make the rules. I can be your friend. Your aunt. Your mom's girlfriend. Your sister's mother- which might make me some kind of step-mother? I don't know... Or I could just be Seiya." She leaned back onto the bedding, her eyes drifting half closed, but never leaving Chibiusa. "So who do you want me to be, Kiddo?"

"Will you be my other mom?"

Seiya's eyes snapped open and she let out a small noise of surprise. After a moment, the surprise melted into a pleased, but hesitant grin. "If that's who you want me to be, I'd be honored." Chibiusa smiled tentatively. "However," Seiya added, "why don't we start by getting to know each other a bit better?"

"What do you suggest?"

"How 'bout this: Three months." Chibiusa tilted her head in askance. Seiya held up a finger and explained. "Once we've had a few months to adjust to each other and our place here living on 21st Earth permanently, then you can decide if you still want me as a mom. We're both going through a lot of big changes right now, and while I understand that you and Odango move fast," Seiya paused and laughed, shaking her head. "Very fast, in her case- but I don't want you to make a decision this big after only a couple days. Honestly I've been unconscious for maybe half of it, so I'd like to give you a better impression of myself than that." Seiya reached out and squeezed Chibiusa's hand. "I promise I don't normally pass out this much."

A smirk crawled onto Chibiusa's face. "Oh. That's too bad. I think I like you best when you're asleep."

Seiya snorted. "Brat."

Chibiusa grinned. "I think your idea is reasonable. Alright, then. Three months and then I get to call you 'Pama' too."

Seiya laughed. "If that's your decision when the time comes, go for it. I'm starting to get used to hearing it. It's kind of cute, but I don't know why Odango gets to be 'Mama' while I'm 'Pama'." 

Chibiusa laid down beside Seiya, her lips twisted in thought. "Hm, maybe because you're more androgynous than Usagi? Like Hotaru-chan calls her moms 'Michiru-Mama, Setsuna-Mama, and Haruka-Papa' even though they all use feminine pronouns."

"Haha, no way! Tenoh is a papa? You've got to be kidding me." Seiya's grin grew evil, and Chibiusa could see she was planning something.

Chibiusa flicked Seiya's nose. "Don't go causing trouble. I still need to get her and Usagi together."

Seiya leveled Chibiusa with a flat look. "I think the pot just called the kettle black. If I cause trouble what the heck do you do?"

Chibiusa glared playfully. "I resent that. I'm on a mission."

"And what, exactly, does this mission entail?"

"It's a secret."

Seiya raised a brow. "Oh? Is that right? I'm pretty sure you're just trying to get Odango to hook up with everyone she's ever been close to."

Chibiusa's cheeks turned pink. "Don't be ridiculous. I am doing no such thing. That would be most of the city and several aliens."

Seiya leered. "Ha! Now you're just making excuses."

"Hmph!" Chibiusa looked away, making a face Seiya had seen on Usagi many times before. 

Seiya's leer faded into a smile. "You really are just like Odango."

Chibiusa turned to offer a retort, but the gentle look on Seiya's face made the words die on her tongue. "T-thanks, I guess," she muttered at last.

Seiya scooted her futon closer to Usagi's as Chibiusa tried to hide a yawn. "C'mon Chibi-Odango. I think Chibi Chibi had the right idea. It's past your bedtime."

"I'm not tired," Chibiusa protested; the yawn mid-sentence stole her credibility.

"Liar," Seiya teased, flicking her odango. "C'mon. Let's get some sleep."

"You slept all day," Chibiusa yawned, laying down on the overlap between Seiya and Usagi's futons. She reached a hand up and undid her odango, letting her pink locks tumble out across the pillow.

"Being unconscious doesn't exactly leave you feeling well-rested when you wake up, Kid."

Chibiusa blinked slowly, rolling onto her side so she was facing Usagi and Chibi Chibi. "Mm. Good to know." A yawn followed. "Goodnight, Seiya."

Seiya pulled the blanket up over them. "Goodnight, Chibiusa." 

Within a few minutes, the girl's breathing evened out and her gentle snores joined Usagi and Chibi Chibi's. 

Seiya glanced over to where Yaten lay asleep, curled up against Usagi's back. She snorted. "Thanks for patching me up, Sis," she whispered, quietly bemoaning the earful she'd be in for as soon as Yaten was awake. 

Her gaze returned to the other girls. Seiya smiled, her eyes warm and soft. "Goodnight, Chibi Chibi," she said, patting a little red odango gently. She reached a hand across the kids to caress Usagi's cheek. "Goodnight, Odango." Seiya carefully reached for the hand Usagi had thrown over Chibi Chibi. Her eyes grew heavy as she placed her hand atop Usagi's. The warm metal of Usagi's engagement ring brought her a sense of peace where it had once brought anxiety. 

Seiya let out a pleasant sigh. "I could get used to this," she murmured, her eyes drifting closed.

When her head hit the pillow, not even her knowledge of what was to come could keep her eyes open a moment more. She was out in an instant, her hand still resting over Usagi's, a small, naive smile gracing her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays the Jaws music* Oh dear. I wonder what valuable, time-sensitive information it is that only Seiya knows... 
> 
> Prepare yourselves!
> 
> (Please let me know what you thought of parental Seiya!)


	25. The Storm Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Chibiusa finally have the talk they've been needing. Seiya shares the story of Nemesis. Hell starts to break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 25! I'm terribly sorry for not updating this past month. School started back and then we got hit with the hurricane and lost power. My family is thankfully safe and power is back just in time for me to post this chapter on the 1st anniversary of this fic! I can't believe it's been a year already!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me. I hope to see you all when we get to the conclusion of this fic.
> 
> Enjoy:

Usagi woke up to find a pair of crimson eyes staring straight at her. She nearly jumped, surprised to find Chibiusa blinking back at her.

"Morning, Usagi," Chibiusa whispered into the space between them. 

"Good morning..." Usagi started to shift, freezing when she found Chibi Chibi in her arms and Yaten pressed against her back. "When did you get here? And Chibi Chibi? I thought I put her to bed with Rei-chan."

Chibiusa nodded. "She snuck out of bed to find Seiya. She somehow knew when Seiya woke up last night. Chibi Chibi accidentally woke me on her way here."

Usagi's eyes drifted to where Seiya lay just on the other side of Chibiusa- sandwiching the kids between them. She felt a smile pulling at her lips. "Was she doing alright?"

"Yeah, she was sitting up and everything," Chibiusa responded. "But she did seem like she might be kinda upset. There were dry tears on her cheeks, but she tried to hide it.

Usagi sighed, her brow furrowing as she glanced at Seiya's peaceful face. After a moment, she turned back to the little girl in front of her. "How are you doing, Chibiusa? I'm sorry I haven't had really a chance to talk to you before now."

She could hear in Usagi's voice that news of Crystal Tokyo had reached her. Chibiusa did an approximation of a shrug and carefully began to extricate herself from Seiya and Chibi Chibi. The toddler groaned and rolled into Seiya's arms as soon as Usagi and Chibiusa moved. Seiya shifted, but she ultimately didn't wake up.

"Ugh, isn't it too early for this" Yaten grumbled, pushing herself up on one arm when Usagi finished sitting up. Her bangs were sticking up at odd angles, and Usagi found herself stifling a laugh. 

"Sorry, Yaten."

"Whatever," she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes and getting to her feet slowly. "I'll be in the kitchen getting coffee. If you need me, don't."

Chibiusa snorted as Yaten shuffled out of the room. "Real pleasant, isn't she?"

"Oh, be nice," Usagi scolded, nudging Chibiusa's shoulder and making no attempt to hide her smile. After a minute, her smile faded, and she stood, offering a hand to Chibiusa. "C'mon, Chibiusa. Now, I think it's time for you and me to talk."

Ten minutes later, after dodging Yaten's morning grouchiness in the kitchen, they each held a mug of chocolate milk as they swung their legs lazily over the edge of the porch. 

"So Crystal Tokyo is really gone, huh?" 

Chibiusa nodded, setting her mug down so she could rest her chin on her hands. "Yeah. I guess you're stuck with me now, Usagi."

"And you're stuck with me." Usagi smiled sadly as she reached out to brush a strand of hair behind Chibiusa's ear. "Chibiusa, you have always been my daughter. I know you don't really think of me as your mom- and to be clear, you definitely don't have to!" Usagi hurried to assure. "But I want you to know that I love you, and you have never been a burden... Well... maybe not never."

"Usagi!"

The blonde laughed. "Just kidding." When the playfulness faded, she set her own mug down so she could take Chibiusa's hands with her own. "What I'm trying to say is that even if you don't see me as your mother, I will always be there for you. You were my first daughter, Chibiusa, and I will always, always love you. No matter what happens in the future, no matter how big you grow, you will always be my baby."

Chibiusa sniffled and buried her face in Usagi's shoulder just before her tears began to fall. "Baka Usagi!" she cried, hitting Usagi's shoulder weakly. Usagi rubbed her back gently as she sobbed. "Why would you think that?" Chibiusa mumbled into Usagi's collar. "You are my mom. You always have been. You have always been there for me. Even when you didn't know who I was, you still protected me from the Black Moon. You're my mom, Usagi. No one can replace you." 

Usagi smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "And no one can replace you, Chibiusa."

After a few minutes more of crying, Chibiusa sat back to dry her eyes. She felt lighter, like she had finally gotten the weight of losing Crystal Tokyo off of her shoulders. It still hurt, and it probably always would, but the ache was bearable now, and she got the feeling that one day, it might be the good kind of ache. 

"Hey, Usagi?" Chibiusa asked as they watched the sunrise in the distance.

"Yeah?"

Chibiusa blushed and looked away. "C-can I call you Mama now?"

Usagi blinked, looking a bit startled. "Can you-? Oh." After a moment, her face relaxed. "I don't see why not. Whatever you want."

"Thanks, Usa- uh, Mama."

Usagi smiled nervously. "It'll take some getting used to, but I'm glad you're here, Kid," she teased, ruffling Chibiusa's hair.

Chibiusa swatted her hand away as a smirk pulled at her lips. "You're lucky I'm here, otherwise you and Seiya might've never gotten together."

"Oy!"

Chibiusa stuck her tongue out briefly. "The two of you, really." She rolled her eyes. "Self-sacrificing hero-types. Sometimes you just gotta take happiness by the throat."

Usagi snorted. "Did Venus teach you that one."

Chibiusa shrugged. "Aunt Minako has never been good at sayings. Oh, wait! If you're dating her and Rei-chan now, can they be my moms too?"

Usagi opened he mouth, but she and Chibiusa both stopped when they heard a familiar chuckle behind them. 

"And here I thought I was special," Seiya said with mock offense. 

When they turned, they found her leaning against the door frame in a borrowed red tank top and a pair of black shorts with a wide smirk on her face. "I guess you're just trying to collect us all, right, Chibi-Odango?"

Chibiusa stuck her tongue out. "That's still not my name."

"Chibi-Odango? I see not even you can escape her nicknaming." Usagi got to her feet, scooping up her mug as she made her way to her girlfriend. 

"Good morning," Usagi greeted as she pecked Seiya's lips. 

"Mornin'" Seiya replied, going in for a second kiss.

"Ugh, gross." Chibiusa held a hand up to shield her eyes as she walked past them. "I'm gonna go get breakfast," she said, trying and failing to duck Seiya's hand as it ruffled her bangs. At the last moment, she turned back to the older girls. "Hey, Seiya, where's Chibi Chibi."

"On her way to the kitchen, I think. You should find her on your way."

Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "The mother of the year, everybody."

Seiya stuck her tongue out in reply. "Oh hush, she's still in the temple."

Usagi laughed. "Chibiusa, if you find her, can you make sure she eats some real food? She has your sweet tooth."

"I get that from you," Chibiusa retorted in farewell.

When she was out of sight, Seiya and Usagi turned back to each other.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They grinned.

"How did you sleep?" Usagi asked, offering the mug to Seiya.

"Pretty well after waking up the first time," Seiya replied, taking a swig to wet her throat. "Man, I didn't realize how much I missed chocolate milk."

Usagi snorted and flicked her girlfriend's nose. "You're ridiculous. And here I was worried."

Seiya lowered the mug and her brows. "Why were you worried?"

"Well, you were crying at one point. You called my name."

Seiya's frown deepened. "Yeah. I need to tell you about that."

Usagi waited patiently for Seiya to continue.

"Okay, so this is gonna sound crazy, but I met your mother. Queen Serenity," Seiya clarified when she saw Usagi's confusion. "She kind of showed me her memories of the Silver Millennium."

"Oh no," Usagi whispered. 

Seiya nodded, a grim look on her face. "She took me to the fall of the Silver Millennium," Seiya said, turning away momentarily with a stricken look on her face. "I watched y- Princess Serenity die." Seiya had to separate her girlfriend from the girl she had watched die the previous night otherwise she wouldn't have been able to keep it together. As it was, she felt tears stinging behind her eyes, but she managed to hold them back. 

Usagi pulled Seiya down to kiss her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to witness that."

Seiya shrugged helplessly. "It was horrible, but unfortunately necessary." When Usagi looked at her curiously, she explained, "I know who Nemesis is now."

Usagi gasped, alarm crawling onto her face. "She-she's from the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes and no." Seiya sighed. "She's from your mother's past. They were lovers."

"What!" Usagi sputtered, turning pink. "She's what!?"

Seiya sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose in a gesture she picked up from her sisters. "I don't really know how to tell you this, but your mother is- was- an alien. Like from beyond the solar system. Nemesis and Serenity were partners in every sense of the word in a history so old that no one else can remember it. Back when your mother was a senshi, they were in love. Nemesis was almost literally the yin to your mother's yang. They were born from the Galaxy Cauldron as equal opposites. She controlled darkness where your mother controlled light."

Seiya slid down to sit against the wall, bringing Usagi with her. "Royal senshi like you, Kakyuu, and your mother are supposed to have counterpart senshi like this since sometimes the light isn't enough to defeat Chaos alone. Serenity and Nemesis were two halves of the same whole. They were together for centuries, restoring order and freedom to the galaxy. But after a battle went very wrong, your mother lost her senshi. Heartbroken, she fled to the rural, newborn planets of love and justice. She left Nemesis behind. It broke both of their hearts, but Nemesis never forgave her. After the Silver Millennium fell..." Seiya looked away again, her eyes mournful.

"What happened, Seiya?" Usagi asked, fear lacing her voice as she rested a hand on Seiya's cheek. 

Seiya took a breath. "Nemesis delivered the final blow. She killed your mother. And then she took over the dark side of the moon."

A heavy silence hung in the air between them. Usagi felt like she could have sat there for hours trying and failing to absorb the information Seiya had just shared. She never got the chance.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through the air and Seiya leapt to her feet, panic splashing across her face in an instant. "Taiki!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really wanted to give Chibiusa a bit more of a spotlight. Seiya wasn't originally meant to take over this story, but she kind of did, so it was past time to let Chibiusa have a moment with just her mom.
> 
> And starting next chapter, the final battle begins! I'm hoping to finish this story up in five or so more chapters, but we'll see because really this was meant to be a short fic, but it ran away with itself.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	26. Showdown at the Shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiki has been wounded, but the question is by whom? Can the senshi find their elusive foe before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the next installment of this fic. Again, I apologize for the six week gap, but midterms plus an out of state wedding plus writer's block equals screaming. Oh, and inktober, of course.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it longer to make up for the gap.

Hotaru had been in the garden with her Setsuna-Mama when they heard the scream. An agonized roar that had them jumping to their feet before they could even place the voice. 

"Taiki-san!" Hotaru cried in alarm as she and Setsuna ran toward the sound. Hotaru drew her henshin wand when she caught the glimmer of silver in her mother's hand. 

"Saturn Star Power! Make up!" A swirl of violet encircled her as she ran, replacing her overalls with the uniform that was both like a second skin and a lead weight. Every battle could be her last, but Usagi would never let it come to that.

Pluto ran just ahead of her, blocking the courtyard from view with her flowing hair. 

When they reached the edge of the courtyard, Saturn ran into Pluto's outstretched arm. "Do you feel it?"

Saturn looked frantically at Taiki, who was on her knees, clutching her arm to her chest. "Feel wha-?" Saturn cut herself off, shivering when she sensed it. Something powerful and malicious. 

She placed her back to Pluto's, her eyes sharp as they scanned the trees.

"Reveal yourself, creature," Pluto ordered, her tone low and dangerous.

A raspy noise, almost like a cackle echoed among the trees. "Very impressive," said an equally dry voice. "Very few are capable of sensing my presence. You must be Sailor Pluto. You look just like Chronos."

Saturn felt her mother stiffen, Pluto's knuckles cracking as her grip on the Garnet Rod tightened. "So you have had the honor of meeting my father. It surprises me that you have lived to tell the tale."

The tree on Saturn's left rustled almost imperceptibly, and a hiss followed. "A contemptuous man. Killing you would make for excellent payback. But alas, Princess, I seek another."

"We won't allow you to hurt our friends!" Saturn shouted, lunging toward the tree, her glaive easily slicing through the foliage to find its target. 

The creature stared up at her with beady black eyes, turning to flee a split second too late. 

The Silence Glaive cleaved the tip of the creature's tail clean off. Olive scales caught in the dim morning light, dripping with golden blood. 

Before Saturn could fully assess the damage she'd wrought, she heard her mother's shout of warning, and she felt the claws sinking into her forearm. 

Saturn stumbled back, dropping her glaive and staring down at her arm in horror. 

"Saturn!"

She glanced up just as Pluto used the Garnet Rod to slam the creature into the open courtyard. The scaled woman bounced once on the stone before rolling to her feet.

"Saturn! Are you okay?" 

Violet eyes blinked three times before she was finally able to focus. That creature had serious speed. She hadn't even seen her move. "I'm fine. Don't let her out of your sight." Frantically, she picked up her glaive and ran to Taiki, standing defensively in front of the older woman.

"What are you doing?" Taiki asked, her cheeks flushed with fever. 

Pluto appeared at her side and examined the infected wound. "You've been bitten, haven't you?" 

She got a nod in response. 

They heard footsteps from the temple, and without even looking back, Pluto shouted, "Transform now! This creature is dangerous."

The inner senshi called out their phrases and appeared around Saturn and Pluto in a flash of light. 

Mercury's computer was already held tight in one hand analyzing Taiki and Saturn's wounds. 

Only yards away, the creature flicked her tail as the tip regrew. "Looks like the cavalry is here," she rasped. "This might be fun after all."

In a blur, she darted forward, her claws raised and her open maw gleaming with shark-like teeth. 

Venus moved to the head of the group. "Venus! Love and beauty shock!" The golden heart careened toward the creature, tearing up the stone beneath their feet. It exploded on impact, forcing the creature back.

"Jupiter, Taiki-san's been infected," Mercury said sharply as her computer beeped with the results. "Get her to Yaten-kun as quickly as possible! Her fever is far too high."

With only nod, Jupiter scooped Taiki up in her arms and carried her back to the temple. 

Taiki frowned weakly, not pleased to be carried, but she was too ill to protest. Instead, she rested her head on Jupiter's shoulder and clutched the green collar in her hand. 

Mercury watched them go for a split second before turning back to face the flaxen-haired creature. 

"You will pay for what you've done." She raised her hands. "Mercury! Aqua rhapsody!" A torrent of water spilled forth, sweeping across the courtyard.

Just as the water reached the creature, her tail whipped forward and slashed through the wave. The water splashed down harmlessly around the wooden sandals of the monster. 

She laughed. "Did you really think water would work on me? I am Komodant, the first of the Four Midnight Generals of the Black Moon." 

Saturn heard a familiar scoff. "If water is no challenge for you, then this should be child's play," Neptune taunted from her place on the shrine's roof. "Submarine reflection!" The tidal wave burst forth from the mirror, slamming into Komodant, and trapping her in an opaque sphere of water. 

"Neptune! Uranus!" Saturn was relieved to see her mothers perched on the rooftop. They always had a knack for showing up just in time.

Uranus waved. "Sorry we're late," she said, taking Neptune's hand.

"We hope we didn't miss too much," Neptune finished as they landed beside Pluto and Saturn. 

Uranus and Neptune spotted Saturn's injury, and they both knelt to fuss over her. 

"Saturn, what happened?"

"I'm fine," Saturn promised, pouting a little at being treated like a kid during battle. "It's just a scratch."

"You need to be more caref-" Uranus was cut off by the hand Neptune placed on her shoulder. Uranus sighed. "Right, sorry. No babying during fights."

Neptune looked around, her expression growing tense. "Where's the princess?"

"She's safe," Venus assured. "She and Seiya went to protect the kids and get them to safety."

"How should we get rid of this monster without them?" Saturn asked.

Mars and Venus looked at each other. 

"We should use a Sailor Planet Attack to be certain she'd dealt with," Mercury suggested, her blue eyes still steely. 

Venus nodded. "That would be a safe bet. Let's do it," she said, stretching her hands out to Mars and Mercury. The Outers followed to complete the circle.

"On my mark," Venus ordered, channeling her powers into the circle. The glowing auras began rising from the other senshi, and Venus was sure to focus on the ocean orb as she called, "Sailor Planet Attack!"

The white energy arced up from their circle, obliterating the watery cage with ease.

When the steam cleared, Mercury's visor reappeared. She scanned the area, a small frown slowly spreading across her face. She looked down at her computer in disbelief. 

Mars rested a hand on he shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What do you see?" Mercury asked cautiously. 

The other warriors scanned the grounds, Mercury's tone setting them on edge.

"I don't see anything," Uranus said at last. 

"That's exactly it." Mercury typed rapidly on her computer. "She was a youma, but there's no trace of her."

Pluto's eyes widened. "No.." She took off running toward the woods. 

"Merc, lay it out flat," Venus demanded as they all ran after Pluto. 

Mercury looked up at her leader with panicked eyes. "We didn't kill her."

"What!" Venus swore loudly. "She tricked us."

"But how?" Mars shouted, never slowing her run.

Uranus glanced back at them. "It doesn't matter. We know where she's going!"

....

Seiya and Usagi had noticed her at the same time. Seiya had felt the goosebumps whisper across her skin, and her instincts kicked in. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi, took Usagi's hand, and ran. 

The column where they had been standing shattered in a spray of splinters, covering Seiya's back in an array of tiny shrapnel. 

Usagi stumbled as they fled, sparing a moment to look back at their attacker. Seiya heard her gasp, and she took a moment to look for herself. 

Black, beady eyes, glimmering earthy scales, and claws that Seiya didn't doubt could rip them apart. The mouth was covered by a dark red mask, but Seiya knew the creature was grinning anyway. 

Seiya's grip on the girls tightened, and she kept running. The closest thing was the small forest surrounding the shrine. She was hesitant to run when she didn't know the lay of the land, but in that moment, she really didn't have a choice.

A cold laugh sounded behind them, and Seiya realized the trap a split second too late. She was forced to skid to a stop as black walls rose on all sides. 

Seiya turned her back to the nearest wall and set the kids down before stepping in front of them with Usagi at her side. 

Nemesis appeared beside her creature, her eyes as cold and vacant as those of the youma beside her. 

"My, it seems as though there is a new child," Nemesis said with a sneer. "Adorable."

Chibi Chibi clutched at Seiya's leg, shrinking away from the evil woman. 

"Stay away," Seiya warned, her voice as low and threatening as possible. She could feel the lingering fatigue in the ache of her muscles, and her injured ankle protested from the running, but there was no way in hell she would let that stop her from protecting her family. 

"You took me by surprise last time, Starlight. I assure you, it won't happen twice." Nemesis cocked a hand on her hip. "Komodant, you know what to do."

The reptilian general bowed to her queen and launched herself toward the family. 

Seiya didn't have time to think, let alone transform, so she switched to instinct. 

Just as Komodant's claws would have impaled them, she shoved Usagi and Chibiusa out of the way, throwing herself to the ground and bringing Chibi Chibi with her. Before her body was even allowed to register the impact, she was springing back to her feet, Chibi Chibi resting on her left hip. 

Komodant swung again, and Seiya snatched her wrist, sweeping a leg out. Komodant snarled and ripped her arm free, immediately moving to swing at Seiya's face with her other hand. 

Seiya weaved around the attack, and delivered a few sharp jabs to Komodant's neck and shoulder. 

A raspy roar sounded, and the crimson mask slipped down to reveal a mouth full of pointed fangs. Komodant's right arm fell limp from Seiya's strikes, but her tail whipped out, knocking Seiya off her feet.

She tumbled to the ground, carefully shielding Chibi Chibi. She could hear Nemesis laughing, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dark queen had backed Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon almost into the pulsating wall. 

She tried to push herself up, but the fall had knocked the wind out of her, and Komodant was bearing down quickly. Seiya rolled, narrowly missing the blow that sent a cloud of concrete dust into the air. 

She needed to get up. She had to transform. She needed to get to Usagi. 

Komodant's muscled leg swung out, nailing Seiya in the ribs just as she started to get up. 

Chibi Chibi squeaked in alarm when they hit the ground a few feet away, and Seiya distantly heard Sailor Moon calling her name, but all she could feel was agony. Her ribs were still bruised from her last fight, and she was positive that kick had broken a couple. 

She berated herself. Usagi and Chibiusa needed her. She had to get up.

She never saw the claws coming. One second, she was flat on her stomach, Chibi Chibi still tucked under her arm, the next, Komodant was being flung back by a wave of pink light.

When the spots cleared, Seiya found herself floating in a pink twilight. She saw a familiar silhouette begin to form in the light, and soon Queen Serenity was floating before her with Chibi Chibi in her arms.

Seiya's screaming ribs began to quiet as waves of pink swirled around her body. 

"My, you certainly seem to be having a rough week, Seiya," the queen said, her brows lowered in a mix of pity and teasing. "Your daughter called out to me for help, and it has come to my attention that when you woke up this morning, you left this behind." 

Queen Serenity held out her hand, offering a gleaming object to Seiya. 

"My old Change Star? It's real?" Seiya gingerly took the item from her dream, feeling the gossamer wings that stretched out from the jeweled star. "But Galaxia destroyed it."

Queen Serenity shook her head. "Look closer. This is a White Moon Change Star. When you transform with this, you will formally be a member of Princess Serenity's guard. This tool grants you new attacks and a new uniform. May it serve you well."

Seiya turned the Change Star over in her hands, looking at the engraved crescent on the cool platinum. A new transformation? She knew the Sol Senshi had upgrades, but she had never known she might receive one herself.

She bowed. "Thank you, Serenity."

The queen planted a kiss on Chibi Chibi's brow before handing her back to Seiya. 

"You must hurry. My daughter needs you."

Seiya nodded sharply. "I'm ready."

"Best of luck, Seiya. When you call out your transformation, the spell will break." Serenity stepped back, her form already fading into the pink mist. 

Seiya glanced down at her new brooch and then up to her daughter. "Ready?"

Chibi Chibi nodded, her curls bouncing. 

A short laugh came from Seiya. "Let's go." She raised the Change Star with her right hand, her voice ringing clear as she called, "Fighter Cosmic Power!" The pink twilight began to roil and swirl, spinning around Seiya and Chibi Chibi. "MAKE UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Alright. Fighter gets an upgrade, the Sol Senshi are on their way, and the moon princesses are trapped, what could possibly go wrong?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to try my best to update in a reasonable interval, but being a college senior is time-consuming, so thank you guys for sticking with me.


End file.
